Fated to Love You
by RandomTendencies13
Summary: What happens when a school teacher accidentally knocks over an aisle of cereal on one of his favorite students' incredibly handsome dad? They go on a date. Even better, they find out that they're actually each other's best friends from elementary school who were separated when they were kids. Could this be fate? Rated T. Discussions of sexy things but no actual writing of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is the latest of the many stories I've been whipping out with my writing soulmate Jarjarblinx1. She's amazing and puts up with me, so please go check out her page as well!**

 **Another thanks to Ginger11-on over on tumblr for letting us use her art as the cover art for this story. Go bask in her amazingness!**

 **Enjoy! And please review if you have the time and/or will...**

* * *

4 _minutes…_

"Alright everyone, get your backpacks and line up!"

 _3 minutes…_

"Lydia, why are you in line?"

"'Cause you told us to, Mr. Frost."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Nuh uh."

"Are you sure?" He held out a pink backpack with a knowing smile and was met with a gap-toothed grin.

"Oops!"

 _2 minutes…_

"Does everyone have all of their stuff?"

"Yes, Mr. Frost!" came the unanimous reply.

 _1 minute...Oh, screw it._

"I'll let you guys go early today." He opened the door, and let out the stream of excited children. One by one they all went home until one little girl was left. "Sophie? Are you okay?"

"He's late." She sat on one of the benches dejectedly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be here soon. It's a holiday weekend, so maybe he's just trying to get through all the parents in the parking lot right now." If it had been another child, he would have been more upset having to wait for his student to be picked up. Sophie, though, had been special to him since the first day of school a few weeks ago. "See? Here he comes right now!"

"Sophie! Oh, my gosh! I'm so, so sorry I'm late. I couldn't find parking!" A brunette teenager came running up to them, out of breath.

"It's okay, Jamie. I've been keeping her company. She's been waiting very patiently for her big brother. I think that deserves an ice cream, don't you, Sophie?" He gave a wink to the little blonde girl.

"Ice cream! Ice cream! Yeah, Jamie!"

"Alright, Sophie. We'll get some ice cream on the way home. Thanks for waiting with her, Mr. Frost."

"Anytime. Have a great holiday weekend, you guys." Jack waved the two off. He was glad to see the excited skip return to Sophie's step, her fairy wing backpack and tutu flouncing around her. He turned to head back into his classroom. Some quick tidying of the place was all he needed to do before grabbing his wallet and locking up.

As much as kids and parents love three day weekends and holidays, teachers love them even more. It was only a few weeks into the school year, and Jack could already tell this year was going to be a tough one. He'd taught kindergarten in the years before, but this class seemed like it was going to give him an extra big headache. Of course there were angels and perfectly well-behaved kids in his class, Sophie being one of them. Along with the angels he was also so fortunate as to have a pair of twins with _way_ too much energy, a girl with no filter, a kid who couldn't stop playing with his private parts, a little girl with princess syndrome, and a suck-up, every teacher's biggest annoyance.

Luckily for him, he had a whole three days to spend however he wanted. Not two like every other weekend. _Three_. Jack unlocked his bike and sped off to the grocery store on his way home. Weekends like this he usually liked to spend binge watching all of the shows and movies he didn't have the time or energy to watch during the week. Nothing goes better with a couch potato marathon than a heaping pile of junk food.

With every aisle he travelled, his mental shopping list was being marked. _Chips? Check. Supplies for bean dip? Check. Soda? Check. Marshmallows? Check. Oreos? Not check. Still need those._ The last item on his list proved to be the most difficult to find. _Where are all the extra filling ones?_ Blue eyes perused the shelves desperately. He'd always preferred Double Stuf to single since he'd started buying them, but the moment he'd tried a Mega Stuf his heart had been sold for good. At this point he would have even gone back to double, but he couldn't find either of them for his life. _Ah ha! Why on earth would they put these on the top shelf when most people who want cookies are kids? Poor shelving tactics…_

Jack stepped on the bottom shelf to get a better view. The last two packages of Mega Stuf were shoved way to the back of the top shelf. "Of course," he groaned. He stretched as far as he could, his fingers just barely brushing the cool plastic packaging. "Gotcha!" A short lunge forward won him his prize. He realized too late that he'd accidentally pushed the other package into the cereal boxes on the shelf of the next aisle. "Uh oh…" Jack could only watch as the poorly stacked boxes dominoed out of control and toppled off the shelf. A groan from the other side had him running to the next aisle to help up the man he'd accidentally dropped all of the cereal on. "I am so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." The man rubbed at his head with a chuckle, his smooth accent almost making Jack shiver with delight. "I feel like I just had ten boxes of cereal dropped on me though." He knelt down and began picking up the boxes, glancing at Jack's basket as he grabbed. "Mega Stuf oreos almost run out again?"

"Could feel like that because it's true." Jack started picking up boxes also to distract himself from staring at the incredibly good-looking man. "They were in the back and I almost couldn't reach them and, well, you know what happened." He gave an embarrassed laugh.

"It's no problem. My daughter is absolutely obsessed with them. I often find myself having to reach for the very back."

"I don't know why they'd store them so high when it's usually kids trying to buy them." Jack set the boxes back on the shelf. A little sliver of disappoint shot through him with the realization the guy had a daughter and so was clearly not gay, but he could never resist talking about kids. "You have a daughter? How old is she?"

"She's in first grade. My little baby is all grown up."

Jack laughed. "Don't worry. The older they get, the better conversations you can have."

"I certainly hope so. It's tough having to explain certain things to them."

"You're telling me," he sighed. "I prefer kids when they're old enough cognitively to really understand you. But I still love the little ones," he added quickly. "They're great at having fun."

"They are. Mine is always getting into some sort of adventure. She's unique; she likes boys' things. Comes from being raised by a single dad, I guess."

"There's nothing wrong with that. I don't allow any negative thoughts about gender norms in my class. It's a little hard for some kids at first, but the great part about kids is they don't judge like adults do once you've gotten them used to it." Jack set the last box up on the shelf.

"I don't know if that's how she's going to be, but I love her to death." The man held his hand out with a smile. "Kozmotis Black, single father and bookstore owner."

"Jack Frost, elementary school teacher." Jack took the hand with a smile. "Well, I'm sorry for dumping cereal on you again, but I've got a movie marathon and a three day weekend waiting for me at home." He pushed away the thought that something about this guy seemed familiar to him. "Maybe I'll swing by your store sometime. Do you sell children's books?"

"Of course." He pulled out his wallet and took a business card from one of the sleeves, handing it to Jack. "We have a little of everything. If you like dusty corners and hard to find titles, my place is the right one for you."

"Sounds good. I'll come by soon."

"Enjoy your weekend, Mr. Frost."

"You too, Mr. Black." Jack went back over to his aisle to grab the stuff he'd dropped before. After a quick stop at the cashier, he was heading home with a smile

* * *

The bell over the door of the bookshop jingled as the door opened and closed. The man at the register looked up from his book, his gold eyes crinkling behind his glasses. "Mr. Frost. I didn't expect to see you in public during your long weekend."

"I didn't expect to be out either." Jack chuckled. "My cat ran out of food, and I noticed your shop just so happens to be on the same street. So here I am." He turned to a shelf, partially so he wouldn't be tempted to stare and partially to hide the light flush creeping along his cheeks at the man's smile.

"I'm honored." Kozmotis put his book down and folded his glasses up. "What can I help you with today, Mr. Frost? Anything in particular you're looking for? Or are you just browsing?"

"Just browsing." He started to wander around the small shop curiously. The little reading nook brought a smile to his face. "Nice touch," he commented. "Do you have any hidden gem books for kids? I'm always looking to expand my library."

"Back room. Designed just for kids."

"Thanks." Jack walked into the little room, and his jaw dropped. "Holy cow! This is awesome!" His head popped out to look at the shop owner again. "How long have you been in town again?"

"Eight years, although I've only had the shop for six."

"Darn, my senses were off," he chuckled. "I'm usually really good at pegging who is new in town and who's not. I guessed wrong. I thought you were new here since I hadn't seen you before." Jack's fingers ran over the brightly covered books in the room. "Your selection is pretty eclectic."

"I try to have a nice variety. My daughter gets bored if she has to read the same books all the time, so I figured I'd better keep the store well stocked with new things."

"She must love coming to work with her dad with a room like this. I can't believe this has been here for six years and I haven't found it. I love bookstores like yours."

"It's a hidden gem, really. The only reason I can keep it open is because I had some money put aside. I don't get a lot of customers."

"Well, you can consider me your new regular. I love having books in my class that parents can't find at just any bookstore. It makes them more special."

"Then I consider this a job well done." Kozmotis looked at the collection stuffed between Jack's arms. "Do you want help walking those out to your car?"

"Oh, no it's okay. I didn't drive today. How much do I owe you?" He set the stack on the counter and pulled out his wallet.

Kozmotis opened each book and typed in the prices into an old register. The thing sounded like it was going to break at any second. "$45.50 will be your total today." He reached under the table and pulled out a couple of canvas bags, putting the books inside. "There. Now you'll be able to carry your cat food as well."

"You didn't have to do that. I have a basket on my bike for trips like this. I appreciate the thought though." Jack pulled out $50 and passed it over to shop owner with a smile. "Keep the extra to pay for the bags. I know those things aren't cheap enough to be giving out for free."

The shop owner took the bill and gave Jack exact change. "Please, I insist. A free gift for a new customer."

"You're sure?" After a confirming nod, he smiled gratefully. "Well, thank you. It's much appreciated. I'll definitely be back for sure."

"Please do. It's nice to finally meet someone who appreciates books around here. Nowadays, if they can't read it on their phones, people don't want to read."

"Very true. That's why I like to have special books in my class. There's nothing like being able to hold a book in your hands. When do you usually get new books in? I'd like to come by to see what you get."

"Once a month on the first monday of the month."

"Then you can expect to see me at least that often." Jack picked up his bag of books with a giddy smile. "Thanks again for the bags and also for having such an awesome shop." He made his way towards the door, pausing halfway out. "By the way, do you like coffee or tea or anything?"

"I drink both, though as a native Brit, I do prefer tea."

"I'll keep that in mind. Have a good day."

"See you again, Mr. Frost. Enjoy the books!"

"We will!" His heart fluttered at the smile he received when he left. After a quick stop at the pet shop, Jack hopped on his bike and headed home to continue his marathon.

* * *

Two Mondays later, the teacher found himself walking into the bookshop as soon as his day ended. Jack brightened at seeing the owner once again at his desk reading. "For you, sir." He slid a hot cup of tea across the space to him.

"Oh, you are a lifesaver," Kozmotis groaned, taking the cup between his hands and taking a slow sip. "Just in time, too. I just got my delivery. Would you like to help me unpack it?"

"I'd love to! Is there somewhere I can set my bag?"

"Sure. I'll put it behind the desk." He held his hand out and took Jack's bag, tucking it under the desk. "Come with me, and you'll be in a world of pure imagination."

"Okay then, Willy Wonka." Jack followed the shop owner with a grin. "How's the tea? I know you said you like tea, but I wasn't sure if you're an Earl Grey or chamomile type of guy."

"I'm British. As long as it's tea, I'm satisfied." Kozmotis led Jack into the back room, which was crammed with new cardboard boxes. "Here's a box cutter. Help yourself. If you see anything you like, feel free to take your pick."

"Great. I wanted to do something to apologize for dumping a shelf of boxes on you, and I kinda figured you wouldn't want a strange guy buying you lunch." Jack got to work on one of the boxes.

Kozmotis smiled. "I could do lunch."

"Really?" Blue eyes turned to stare in shock.

"Sure. Are you officially asking?"

"Only if the answer is going to be yes."

"Then ask me."

"May I buy you lunch, Mr. Black, to make up for showering you in cereal?"

"You may, Mr. Frost."

"Awesome. If I didn't have parent-teacher conferences this week, I'd be free for lunch. I can do sometime next week if you want." Jack set aside a few books for himself. "Or the weekend would work."

"I have a parent-teacher conference Tuesday, at 5:30. Could I meet you afterward?"

"So dinner instead of lunch? Sure."

"Fantastic. I assume you work at the elementary school in town?"

"The one and only," Jack stated proudly. "So how do you want all these stocked?" He looked around at the various piles of books surrounding him now. "Is there a certain organization system you use?"

"Not really. Just a simple divide by genre and then in alphabetical order." Kozmotis opened a box and began filing the books. "I can meet you at the school. That's where my conference is."

"Alright." He started taking the books he'd sorted out to the shop to stock. "If I don't run into you sometime during the night, I'll probably end up back in my room at the end of it all. I'm in K-3."

"K-3? Interesting."

"Not really. It's just like any other room."

Kozmotis smiled over at him. "I think my conference is near there."

"Then it'll be easy for us to find each other." Jack reached up high to put away a book and smiled over his shoulder.

"Would it be rude if I were to ask you if you're single?"

"Huh?" The teacher lost his grip on the books in his hand in his shock. The clattering on the ground was the first thing to snap him back to reality, and he lunged to pick them up with an embarrassed blush. "I...um...sorry!"

"Are you always this nervous?" Kozmotis knelt down and helped Jack. "I just want to know how I should dress."

"Not usually, no. I just," he paused to glance up at him, suddenly becoming aware again of how attractive Kozmotis was. "I wasn't expecting a question like that."

"Now that you are expecting it, are you single?"

"I am." Jack held the books tight to his chest. "I don't know if I should ask this, but are you...you know…" He tried to search for the right word that wouldn't be overly blunt.

"Am I...single?"

"Gay," he blurted out, quickly covering his mouth. "Sorry!"

Kozmotis chuckled deeply, putting another book on the shelf. "I am a widower of six years, and I'm more bisexual if anything. I don't care about gender as long as there's real affection."

"Ah."

"Is that a problem?"

"Nope. Not at all." Jack shook his head before turning to continue his stocking. "Just realizing I'm an idiot for not remembering that was a possibility."

"This can still be a dinner between friends, Mr. Frost. I don't mind."

"No, no, no. Don't get the wrong idea. I'd love to go on a _date_ date with you if you'd like. I'm just being my usual scatterbrained self." He turned to look back at the shop owner. "For some reason all I could think was that I know you have a daughter so you must have been with women so why would you be asking me if I was single? It makes sense now."

"I couldn't be straight and also attracted to you?" He cocked an eyebrow teasingly.

"Not usually. That typically means you're bisexual. Which...I so conveniently forgot was a possibility in my shock and then embarrassed myself. So there you have it."

"You're very strange, Mr. Frost."

"So I've been told."

"Strange in a good way."

"In the good kinda way you'd still be interested in going on a date?"

"I never said I stopped being interested, Mr. Frost. In fact, I'd say my interest has increased."

"So you're into awkward teachers?" Jack teased.

"No. Just one."

"That's good. That'd be a pretty odd preference."

"Everyone has their type, Mr. Frost. Perhaps awkward teacher is mine."

"Touché." Jack finished up his handful of books and returned to the back room for another stack. "So tell me more about your daughter?"

"Seraphina. She's the love of my life. After her mother died, I became a mother to her as well as a father. She's so brave and strong. I adore her."

"Seraphina is your daughter?! Since you told me you had a daughter, I've been trying to figure out which little girl might be yours. All this time she was right in front of me," he laughed.

"You teach near my daughter's class. That's why your room number interested me."

"I'm not her teacher. My class is kindergarteners. But she's in our partner class, so I see a lot of her."

"I didn't make the connection. She's certainly mentioned you enough times."

"There's a little girl in my class who has some social difficulties. They kind of bonded, so she'll join my class sometimes to help her out."

"That's my girl. She does that."

"She's pretty remarkable."

"Thank you for taking care of her. I'm always afraid she's lying when she says everything's fine at school. I just don't want her to be bullied."

"No way! I'd never let her get bullied, and neither would her teacher. I wish she would have been in my class last year. I have a feeling she would have made an adorable kinder."

"I tried homeschooling for a short time. But then I felt like she was missing out on so much."

"That's what I don't like about homeschooling, and I'm not just saying that because I'm a teacher. There's definitely pros and cons to it. I feel when they're so young they need the socialization of school more than the knowledge."

"Why did you become a teacher?"

"Why did you open a bookshop? It's what I love. I love kids, and I love helping them grow and being a positive role model for them."

"Very honorable. I bet you make a great teacher."

"Thanks." He blushed. "I'd like to think I'm alright at it, but everyone has their screw ups at times."

"That's the good thing about kids. They don't care about mistakes." Kozmotis reached out, brushing some dust off Jack's cheek. "I bet the other teachers have a crush on you."

"No way." Jack laughed and moved away to shelve some more books, using the act to hide another blush. "Only one. She made the mistake of coming onto me when she first started at the school. For obvious reasons it didn't work, but we've been best friends since."

"So I don't have any competition right now?"

"As sad as it sounds, no. Only my extremely needy cat."

"I can accept that," Kozmotis teased. "I hope I'm better company than a cat."

"I'll be the judge of that once I've spent enough time with you to know." Jack grinned, a glint in his eyes.

"Then I'll have to be on my best behavior at dinner."

"Don't worry too much. I'm a pretty patient guy; I can put up with a lot. Kinda have to with my job." Jack finished up his box of book and moved to help Kozmotis with his. He came back in smiling fondly at the next book in his stack. "You ordered the Guardians Of Childhood series?"

"Of course. Seraphina is absolutely in love with those books."

"Not many of my kids have heard of them. The ones who have love them."

"I'll admit, I like them too. Don't tell anyone, but I think I have a crush on the author."

"Oh, really? Must be a pretty special person to earn a crush from you." Jack walked into the kids room to put away the books.

"It's probably some spinster in the Midwest."

Jack's head poked out of the room with a suspicious look. "What do you know?"

"Nothing. Nobody does. The author's identity is completely secret. They don't do signings or book tours or interviews. I'm just guessing, but I have no idea."

"You're a liar. You know." He went back to shelving books. "It's not like it's a big secret or anything."

"The name is clearly an alias, and there's never a picture. I have no idea who this person is. Even when I looked them up, nothing. You probably know more than me."

"How do you have a crush on the author then? For all you know he or she could be hideous."

"I can tell a lot about an author through their writing. This person has a good heart, a beautiful soul. Someone who writes like this...I don't care if they're hideous."

"That's very thoughtful of you." After a final look at the cover, fingers running over the silver script saying "The Man in the Moon; Written and Illustrated by: Jack Frost". He slid it onto a shelf. "What do you think about the author playing themselves to be Jack Frost and writing of his adventures with his friends?"

"I think the author is charmingly endearing. If they asked me to dinner, I'd say yes."

"Sounds like I'm the one who should be concerned about having competition. I'm not too sure how I feel about them using my name. I guess I can't exactly copyright it or anything; it's a folk tale." A look outside made him realise how late it had gotten. "I should probably be getting home."

"Okay." Kozmotis walked with Jack back to the front of the shop, handing him his bag. "Oh, and you have no competition. I'd like to see where this could go before even considering going to dinner with them."

"That's reassuring to hear," he laughed. "Thanks." Jack slipped his backpack on. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course. Good night, Mr. Frost."

"Goodnight, Kozmotis."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Like most of our recent stories, this one is fully written already and will be posted as I have time to edit.**

 **Remember, reviews make the world go round!**


	2. Chapter 2

At 6:00, Kozmotis came bursting through the door, hair disheveled and out of breath. "I am so sorry! My babysitter called in sick, so I had to find someone to watch Seraphina, which made me late to my conference and now I'm late meeting you for dinner. Forgive me?"

Jack looked up from his desk and took in the man's appearance with a chuckle. _How does he manage to look that good even when so disheveled?_ He stowed away the papers he'd been sketching on in his backpack. "No worries. You're only ten minutes late. It's no big deal. Would you like some water?" He got a cup of water from the dispenser and held it out to him with a smile. "You look a little out of breath."

"Thank you." Kozmotis took the cup and plopped down onto one of the small chairs, his long legs stretched out. "I feel like I should have your number, just in case something like this happens again."

"Let me see your phone then. I'll put it in for you while you calm a bit."

Kozmotis handed Jack his phone. "You look nice, by the way."

"Thanks. It's tradition to look nice on a first date. I guess it also helped that I already had to dress somewhat nice for conferences." He chuckled. "There. You have my number now." His fingers typed out a quick message to himself, and a few seconds later his own phone sounded off. "And now I have yours."

"I'll believe most of it's because of our date, and not because of the conferences," Kozmotis joked.

"Believe what you will. Are you calmed enough to head out?"

The shop owner nodded and stood, pushing the chair back under the desk and throwing the empty cup in the trash can. "Well, as the one who asked me out, what did you have in mind?"

"There's a nice little Italian restaurant just outside of town I was leaning towards. Do you like Italian?"

"Italian is perfect."

"I can drive." Jack locked up the room behind them and walked his date out to the parking lot. "This one's mine." After tossing his bag in the trunk of the little blue sedan, Jack hopped into the driver's seat. The inside of the car was in pristine condition except for the blue hoodie he tossed into the back seat.

"I'm guessing blue is your favorite color?"

"How'd you guess? It's not like a wear it all the time or anything," he teased.

"Blue suits you."

"Thanks. Your favorite color has to be black with how much you wear it." Jack grinned over at him.

"It's a versatile color. Everything goes with black."

"That's true. I can't blame you for it. It looks good on you too. You wouldn't do well in my house. My cat is pure white."

"As are you. Does that mean we won't do well with each other?"

"No. We might do wonderful. Your clothes won't come out unscathed, though."

Kozmotis lifted an eyebrow and chuckled. "Please Mr. Frost, at least buy me dinner first."

"You know what I mean," Jack blushed.

"I know. I'm sorry for teasing you."

"It's okay. I suppose I'll have to get used to it if this date goes well."

"Perhaps the first date is a little early for flirting."

"Flirting is alright. I'm just...out of practice, I guess?"

"Then we'll take it slow. Learn each other, see if this goes anywhere."

"I'd like that a lot." Jack turned to give him a brief smile as he pulled into a parking lot. "Here we are."

"Cute place." Kozmotis opened the door and stood.

"I thought it would be a good place for a first date." He walked around to stand next to Kozmotis.

"I like it."

"The food's pretty good too." Jack headed for the door, holding it open with a smile. "After you."

"Thank you. You're such a gentleman."

"I try." After requesting a table for two, they followed the hostess back to a table in the corner. "So what's your favorite food?" he asked as they opened their menus. "I think I know more about your daughter than I do you."

"Everything looks good," Kozmotis laughed. "You can ask me questions if you want."

"Alright then. Hmmmm…" Jack thought for a moment. "Well, your accent is clearly not American, so how did you end up in Burgess?"

"I was born in London, and went to university in Oxford. For a time, I actually did live in Burgess. I went to the same elementary school where you teach, but then we moved back to London. While at university, I met a girl from America. We dated and ultimately married. She told me she was from Burgess too, so we ended up moving back here a few months after we married."

"Whoa. Wait a second." His brow furrowed in confusion. "You went to Burgess Elementary? How old are you?"

"Thirty in a couple months. Why?"

"I knew it! I knew I recognized you from somewhere. We were in the same class; do you remember?"

"I don't think so." Kozmotis looked at Jack, his eyes tracing over every feature carefully. "No, I do. You had more freckles back then."

Jack nodded with a chuckle. "And our friends had us marry each other at recess. I know you changed your name, but I can't believe I didn't realize it was you right away!"

"Looks like we've both changed a little," Kozmotis chuckled. "I remember that. You gave me a ring and kissed me. I cried when I had to say goodbye to you."

"I wanted to be pen pals but I didn't think about it until it was too late and then I didn't have your address. Why _did_ you change your name? You used to go by Pitch when I knew you."

"As I grew older, my name became a bit of an annoyance." Jack gave him a confused look. "If you change one letter it becomes a rather inappropriate name to be called. A fact that certain children took every chance to advantage of. A few years after I moved away, I started going by my middle name."

Jack frowned when the reason dawned on him. "Well, that's a shame. I really liked your name. Thought it suited you and was unique. Would you mind if I called you Pitch? Now that I figured out who you are, it's a bit hard to think of you by another name. Not saying Kozmotis isn't a cool name either," he chuckled nervously.

"I don't mind at all." Pitch give him a reassuring smile. "You were my best friend."

"And you were mine. I'm sorry about your wife."

"She was my best friend for years." Pitch looked down at the table, fascinated by the cutlery. "I should be over it, but it's hard, you know?"

"A loss like that isn't easy to shake. There's no need to feel like you have to be over it already."

"Thanks. So what about you? What have you been up to since we got married?"

Jack laughed at the thought of their childhood marriage. "Just living a typical teacher life. Went through school like anyone else, dabbled in some writing and art here and there, then became a teacher."

"Were you any good? With the writing and art?"

"I was alright." He shrugged. "Nothing much to really brag about."

"I feel like you're being overly modest."

"Teaching was my real calling. Writing was more of a hobby."

"What would you write about?"

"Short stories for kids."

"Maybe you're _the_ Jack Frost," Pitch chuckled teasingly.

"I thought you said that he was some spinster in the Midwest."

"Could be a teacher in Burgess."

"Or you could just be wishfully thinking."

"What can I say? I'd love to meet the author."

"Maybe someday they'll come out of hiding."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

Jack looked up when their waiter came by to take their orders. "Are you ready to order?"

"Spaghetti marinara for me, thank you." Pitch gave Jack a smile. "Is the first date too early for a bottle of wine to be shared between elementary school spouses?"

"Not at all. I'll take chicken fettuccine alfredo, please. Do you have any preferences on wine?"

"Bring your best bottle of red, please."

The waiter nodded and shuffled off. "I hope you haven't changed too much from the boy I married. I rather liked him a lot." Jack beamed across the table at him.

"He's only grown taller. And what about my husband? Has he changed very much?"

"Still the same awkward and playful guy I used to be."

"I'm glad. I think I had a crush on you back then."

"I'd sure hope so! You married me, after all." Jack laughed. "Then again, I'm seeing now that you have an awful lot of crushed on people. Maybe it didn't mean anything to you?"

"That's the challenge. When am I joking?" Pitch looked at Jack with glittering golden eyes. "And when am I very, very serious?"

"You do definitely have a very a good poker face." His eyes narrowed playfully at the man across from him.

"Your wine, sir." The waiter stood next to Pitch with glasses at the ready. He poured them each a glass before heading off again.

Pitch lifted his glass in a toast. "To childhood romances."

Jack chuckled and met his glass. "And to future ones."

"To future romances." He smiled and took a drink.

"Hopefully with the same person from the childhood romance," Jack added before taking a sip of his own. "Not a bad choice."

"You're a very flirtatious man, Mr. Frost."

"Only once I get to know someone."

"But you barely know me. I could have a torture dungeon in my basement or a murder kit in my car."

"That would be very disappointing. Also that would make you a liar. You said you haven't changed much, but I'm pretty sure that little kid I knew didn't have a murder kit."

Pitch chuckled. "You caught me. I don't have a torture dungeon or a murder kit."

"That's good to hear."

"I do have quirks."

"Such as?"

"I'll tell you once you've decided if you want to date me officially."

"Well, I feel like I deserve some answers, being your husband and all." Jack leaned back in his chair with a smirk, swirling the wine in his glass. "Who knows? Maybe they'll make me like you even more."

"I don't like tomatoes unless they're in a sauce or soup. Raw tomatoes, nope."

Jack covered his mouth with a chuckle. "Not so odd."

"Birds freak me out."

"Okay, that one's a little silly."

"I have to sleep with at least one fan on, even in winter."

"I'm the same way. I hate the heat."

"What about you? Any quirks?"

"I have the fan thing like you; I can't stand still air. Playing off that, I prefer to ride my bike almost everywhere. Or, if I have to drive, I either roll the windows down or blast the A.C."

"That doesn't sound so bad. Any food quirks? Something funny?"

"No food quirks I can think of at the moment. Um...I hate shoes. The second I walk in my house I'm barefoot."

"That's understandable. I do that too."

"Let's see...I can't stand perfumes or colognes. They're too strong and just give me a headache." He smiled and nodded at the waiter when he came by with a bread basket. "Thank you. I also have this thing where I have to brush my teeth when I get out of the shower. Doesn't matter if I did it right before, I have to brush again."

"Huh, that's...odd. I wonder why?"

"I can't explain it. I also have this need to know what's around me. Like, if I go to someone's house, I have to open all the cabinets. Not to be creepy, but otherwise I'll be on edge the whole time. It's weird."

"I'll make sure to have my cabinets open when you come over." Pitch poured Jack another glass of wine. "I'm happy to know I'm not alone in my oddness."

"Everyone's a little odd, whether they like to admit it or not. My past experiences have proven to me that odd people make for the best company." He smiled across the table as he munched on some bread.

"You just seem so organized, so put together. Perfect."

Jack snorted, having to clear his throat after his wine went down wrong. "Far from it. Organized, maybe. Definitely not perfect."

"That's my opinion of you."

"Everyone's entitled to their own opinion. I won't fault you for that. But I'll just wait to see how long it takes for that opinion to change as you get to know me better."

"I don't think there's anything you could do to change my opinion. Unless you have a torture chamber or a murder kit?"

"I would never reveal such deeply personal secrets on the first date." Jack leaned on his elbows to whisper conspiratorially, "That's for the second date, if you stick around long enough."

"Are you asking me for a second date, Mr. Frost?"

"We'll have to see how the first one ends first."

"Well then." Pitch smiled and took a bite of bread. "Are you planning on asking me, Mr. Frost?"

"Maybe. You'll find out later."

"Very well, Mr. Frost. You may have your secrets."

"Much appreciated. Ah, the foods here. I'm starving." Jack shuffled his stuff around to make space for his plate.

Pitch thanked the waiter and began twirling spaghetti around his fork. "I would like this to work."

"I'd say our chances are looking pretty good. We've already survived almost twenty-five years of marriage, after all." He took a big bite of his alfredo.

"I can't believe I married my wife, considering I was already married."

"Shame on you. You were already taken, but I suppose I can forgive you."

"Thank you for your mercy."

"I have the patience of a teacher, remember? I can forgive a lot of things. How's your food?"

"Delicious. Perfect for a first date."

"I'm glad you like it. I've always enjoyed their food."

"I bet you bring all your first dates here."

"Totally. My many, many first dates," he drawled sarcastically.

"You're a very handsome, charming man. It's entirely possible."

"No, this is not where I take all of my first dates. I don't go on many dates, thus my being unused to flirting yesterday."

"I found your awkwardness to be charming."

"Thank goodness someone does."

"I think you're being modest."

"Usually my awkwardness leads to me standing awkwardly and making everyone feel weird."

"I'll have to remember that if we ever appear together at a social event."

"Consider yourself warned. You should have ample time to prepare yourself."

"I shall have to practice how I'm going to apologize for your strange awkwardness."

"Wise choice." Jack took a big bite of pasta and washed it down with some wine. "Put me in a room of kids, and I'll be set for hours. Adults are so much more difficult."

"Maybe you are _the_ Jack Frost," Pitch teased. "You understand children so well."

"Are you sure you don't know the author? Because you sure seem to insinuate it's me an awful lot. Kids are easy. They're honest about their feelings, and they just want gratification. Adults," he sighed. "Adults are way too complicated. There's always something being hidden or some secret, which isn't a bad thing. I have secrets of my own just like anybody else. But I much prefer kids."

"I like your honesty. And even if you are the author, or you aren't, I still like you more. You're real, you're honest, you're fascinating. Jack Frost is just a name."

"I like that you seem to appreciate a lot of what most people usually dislike about me. Maybe this will work out between us after all."

"You sound almost surprised. I did marry you, didn't I? I wouldn't have done that if I didn't like you."

"An elementary school marriage. People change when they get older even if they don't think so."

"You haven't changed much. Other than the freckles, you're pretty much the same."

"Thanks."

"I meant it as a compliment. If I married you then, I'm sure we could be happy dating each other now."

"You don't know yet how much I've changed. I hope you're right. Either way, I look forward to spending more time with you to find out. If you're still interested after all this," he joked. Jack was quickly finding that he wasn't sure if the wine loosening his lips was a good thing or if it would come back to bite him in the ass.

"Why, Mr. Frost, I think you're flirting with me," Pitch hummed, leaning on the table.

"Perhaps. To be frankly honest, I'm not too sure what I'm saying anymore." He finished off his glass with a chuckle, waving Pitch off when he tried to refill it. "No more, thank you."

"You're drunk, Mr. Frost," Pitch chuckled.

"Not drunk; just tipsy. When I'm sober and nervous, I don't talk. When I'm tipsy and nervous, you can't shut me up."

"Then perhaps we should finish here, and I'll take you home."

"No, no. We're not going to leave because of me. I'll be fine. Just no more wine for now." Jack laughed and sipped from his glass of water.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Positive." Satisfied he'd convinced Pitch, he returned happily to his food. "I know it's silly, but I'm just nervous. I'd really like this to work out."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want this to work out? Do you already have a crush on me, Mr. Frost?"

"Maybe. I really liked that kid I married once. I'd like to think that we could still be best friends and grow off that. I like to stay positive if possible."

"You're very romantic, Mr. Frost."

"Thank you. Another one of my quirks I guess."

"You're very fascinating."

"That's a good thing I hope." Jack twirled his last bit of pasta onto his fork.

"I like fascinating things."

"So do I. So what do you do for fun? Besides reading, of course."

"I knit, I enjoy listening to music while cleaning, I have a fondness for long drives, and I like researching interesting topics. That's just to name a few."

"You like long drives?" Jack's nose crinkled. "I'm the opposite." He quickly added, "Not that I don't like traveling. Driving makes me sleepy if I do it for too long, so I usually avoid long trips if I can."

"I prefer driving. Seems we make the perfect pair," Pitch chuckled. "You should take trains. Seraphina and I traveled across the country on trains, and it was fantastic."

"I've never been on a train."

"It's magical. You can see everything. The world looks beautiful when you can just watch it."

"It sounds pretty nice. Maybe I can convince some really good looking guy to go with me."

"Perhaps during a later date, he might be willing to take a train ride with you."

"I'll keep that in mind. Are you interested in dessert, or did you fill up on your spaghetti?"

"Do you think this date has earned dessert?"

"If it means a couple extra minutes until we have to leave, then yes."

"I'm flattered."

"I'll take that as a yes for a dessert." Jack flagged down the waiter for a dessert menu.

"Is this only the beginning of your flirtation, Mr. Frost? Will I be treated to this every date?"

"The dessert or the flirting? I would assume you'd be calling me by first name by now. I think I'll get the gelato. What about you, _Pitch_?"

"I'll have the same." Pitch smiled at Jack as the waiter walked away. "Both, Mr. Frost."

"I can guarantee at least one of those every date. I have an insane sweet tooth." He grinned.

"And the flirting?"

"May come or go depending on how much alcohol I get."

"I'll have to remember that, won't I?"

"That doesn't mean try to get me drunk every time. I'll loosen up as I get used to dating someone again."

"I wouldn't do that to you, Mr. Frost. I'd rather use my own charm than alcohol."

"Nice to hear. What is your favorite dessert?"

"Cherry pie with a scoop of vanilla ice cream on top."

"Delicious! Are you any good at baking?"

"I manage. My wife was the baker."

"I'll have to have you try my chocolate cheesecake sometime."

"I accept, Mr. Frost."

When their gelato was set in front of them, Jack's smile grew. "What do you think?" He asked after taking a bite.

"I think you're very handsome and that I'm glad I accepted your invitation."

"I meant the gelato," he laughed. "But thank you for the compliment."

"I know what you meant," Pitch hummed, meeting Jack's eyes as he put a spoonful of gelato in his mouth. "Delicious."

"For what it's worth, I'm glad you accepted the invitation too." Jack blushed a little under the scrutiny but continued eating his dessert.

"We probably shouldn't be doing this. My daughter is almost like a student to you."

"You're probably right," he sighed. "If you want, we should end it sooner rather than later."

"You misunderstand me. I said we shouldn't, not that we won't. I enjoy your company, Mr. Frost. I shouldn't, but I do. Very much."

"Do you make it a habit of doing things you know you shouldn't?"

"Only when it seems worth it."

"I see." Jack's spoon twirled around in his dessert for a few moments. "I assume you think I'm worth it?" He finally looked back up with a teasing smile.

"I'm beginning to think so, Mr. Frost. I'm willing to risk it. Are you?"

"What if I become her teacher next year?"

"We'd have to keep our relationship a secret."

"I don't do secrets very well. I have very few of my own, and even those are difficult for me to keep hidden. If by next year we've fallen in love, are in a relationship and all that _and_ they move me to 2nd grade, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to hide the goofy grin I'm sure would be on my face every time I saw you."

Pitch smiled. "If you wanted to make our relationship public, I wouldn't mind. Whatever makes you happy is fine with me."

"Is that what we are in? A relationship after only one date?"

"It was purely hypothetical. However, I do believe we're on a good track towards one."

"Ah." The teacher leaned back in his chair to tap his chin thoughtfully. "Well then, hypothetically, if we were in a relationship next year and I just so happened to move to 2nd grade and all that, I could tell the office she can't be in my class because of conflict of interest. Hypothetically, of course. Then there wouldn't need to be any hiding because I'm dating a parent from my class."

"She'd love to have you as a teacher."

"In good conscience, I couldn't be when I'm also dating her dad."

"I suppose you could tutor her at home if she needed it."

"Which she won't. That girl of yours is too smart for a tutor." Jack licked the last bit of dessert from his spoon. "But yes, that could be a possibility."

"Seems we've already figured everything out."

"Indeed. All that leaves us to do now is keep going on dates, decide to be in a relationship, and inevitably fall in love." He clasped his hands and batted his eyes playfully, laughing when the check came at just that moment. A quick flip through his wallet, and he handed it back with his card in it.

"You really are fascinating, Mr. Frost," Pitch hummed.

"You keep saying that."

"Because I'm calling it as I see it. You're very fascinating."

"You're starting to make me sound like some experiment a scientist is researching."

"I am, in my own way. Even though we're married, I'm trying to learn you all over again. I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable."

"I'm not used to so much attention. I try to stay out of spotlights as much as possible. The last guy I dated was…" He counted in his head. "Over four years ago. I'm _really_ not used to being observed like this."

"Shall I stop? I don't want to make you feel weird around me."

"Just be patient with me." Jack smiled reassuringly. "I'll adapt quick enough."

"I'll keep my observations to a minimum until then."

"I'm sure my face will appreciate not blushing every twenty seconds," he joked. The waiter came back with their check. "Shall we head out now?"

"Of course." Pitch stood and pulled Jack's chair out for him. "You do look lovely when you blush."

"Why, thank you, sir." Jack slid his arm through Pitch's before he could lose the courage to.

Pitch covered Jack's hand with his. "People look to be jealous of us."

"Probably more in shock. It's a small town. There aren't very many gay couples out and about," he whispered.

"We're also two handsome men."

Jack rolled his eyes. He held the car door open for his date. "After you."

"Thank you," Pitch purred, sliding into the passenger seat.

"You're welcome." He went to the driver's seat and pulled out of the lot.

"Should you really be driving?"

"I'm fine. I'm not some lightweight who can't handle a few glasses of wine. All it does is make me more talkative when I'm nervous."

"If you're sure."

"I'm positive. I wouldn't risk your safety or my own if I didn't think I could handle it."

"Alright. I trust you."

"I promise not to crash us on the first date."

"That's good. I don't want to crash without kissing you first."

"Same here." Jack smiled over at him.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Mr. Frost. I want to make sure we make it back safe so I can kiss you."

"A kiss? If you wanted me to focus on the road, you probably shouldn't have said that," he laughed. "I'm resisting turning to stare at you right now to see if you're joking or not."

"I'm very serious, Mr. Frost. This date is going to end with a kiss."

"Not if you keep calling me Mr. Frost. If you like someone, you're usually supposed to drop the formalities, aren't you?"

"Focus on the road, Mr. Frost. Trust me, it'll be worth it."

Jack tried to relax his tightening grip on the steering wheel with a sigh. The rest of the drive, he'd successfully shut his mouth before he said something to embarrass himself. "I'm assuming the black car is yours?" Jack pulled in next to the only other car in school's lot.

"It is." Pitch got out of the car and smiled at Jack. "Well then, Mr. Frost. It seems that our date is over."

"Yes, it seems that way." He smiled back from his spot in the driver's seat.

"Will you walk me to my car?"

"The whole four feet?" Jack teased, but he got out of the car anyway. "Of course."

Pitch walked with Jack to his car. "Close your eyes please, Mr. Frost."

"Why? Is this the part where you're going to admit you have a murder kit in your car after all?" He closed his eyes with a nervous grin.

"No." Pitch stepped closer and ran a fingertip down Jack's cheek. "This is the part where I kiss you."

"Ah." Jack's eyes fluttered at the touch, wanting to open and see the look on Pitch's face.

Pitch leaned down and let their lips brush together. As he felt Jack melt against him, he pressed his lips more firmly. "Thank you for a wonderful first date, _Jack_ ," he purred against his date's lips.

Jack's face warmed almost instantly. He honestly couldn't even remember the last time he'd been kissed, but he knew this simple touch blew all the others out of the water. "It was my pleasure. I hope I earned the chance for a second one too?" Blue eyes cracked open to look up at his date.

"How about tomorrow? I'll pick you up for breakfast."

"I have work tomorrow. School day, remember?"

"Then when?"

"I'm free evenings and weekends."

"Tomorrow evening then?"

"Sounds good to me." Jack smiled shyly up at him.

"Perfect." Pitch pressed another kiss to Jack's lips. "See you tomorrow evening, Jack."

"See you tomorrow." After his date had long left, Jack was still sitting in his car. His fingers ran over his lips, still imagining they could feel Potch's warmth. He finally headed home with hopeful thoughts for the next night.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack's doorbell rang, and Pitch was standing on his front steps, smiling. "Hello again, Mr. Frost."

"Hello, Mr. Black. I see you had no trouble finding the place."

"I didn't. You're very good at giving directions." Pitch stepped closer and gave Jack a teasing smile. "May I kiss you now?"

"I don't know about that. I only kiss men who I really know. Clearly your title for me indicates you don't know me at all," Jack teased from where he stood leaning against the door frame.

"Tease," Pitch purred, leaning down and pressing their lips together. "You look very handsome, Jack."

Jack couldn't help but smile at the contact, already excited for more later. "I wanted to look nice for my date. I have this feeling it could really go somewhere with this guy."

"I have the same feeling. In fact, I have the feeling the guy in question is going to kiss you a few times tonight. Won't tell you when, though. It'll be a surprise."

"Sounds like it's going to be another interesting date. I look forward to it." After double checking he had his wallet and keys, Jack shut the front door behind him. "Ready when you are."

Pitch took his hand. "What would you like to do? Dinner, dancing, a movie?"

"I'm not much of a dancer," he laughed. "So hopefully you didn't want to do that too badly."

"I just want to spend time with you."

"So you leave me with the hard decision of what to do?"

"Of course."

"That's hardly fair. I chose last night."

"Then dinner, and a movie for our third date."

"Alright." Jack slid into the passenger seat of his date's car. "So what's for dinner tonight?"

"Well, there's French, Indian, and Chinese, just to name a few."

"Too many options," he chuckled. "I'm not a huge fan of Indian food. The spices smell too strong and give me a headache. French or Chinese sounds good."

"How about Chinese?"

"Sounds delicious." Jack smiled over at him.

"Good." Pitch held Jack's hand as he drove. "How was your day? Anything exciting happening?"

"My day was pretty good. Hectic as usual but good. How was the bookshop?"

"Quiet, as usual. I thought about you all day."

"It's nice to hear you think about me as much as I thought of you."

"Did you have a goofy grin on your face?"

"Undoubtedly."

"Good. I wanted to make sure it wasn't just me."

"The kids kept asking why I was so happy. And I swear Seraphina was giving me odd looks."

"She knows I'm seeing someone, Jack. But I think we should give it a little while before we tell her...just in case."

"That's probably for the best."

"At least another three dates. Maybe she can catch you after you've spent the night at my place."

"I'll be spending the night at your place?" A dark eyebrow raised.

"Eventually, I hope. Was it too soon to bring it up?"

"Not at all. Just...thinking about it now." Jack turned to face the window once again.

"Good thinking or bad thinking?"

"Good. I'm sure you still look pretty handsome in your pjs when you're not all fancied up for a date."

"I do warn you, I get terrible bedhead and I'm useless without a cup of coffee or tea."

"Sounds like another quirk I look forward to seeing."

"I bet you look lovely in the morning."

"I'm pretty sure I just look tired," Jack laughed.

"I'll be the judge of that."

"I suppose you will. I have a feeling your opinion is going to be vastly different from my own, though."

"Highly likely."

"I look forward to seeing your bedhead," he teased. "I'm not sure that would be the best way to break the news to Seraphina. Catching me at your place after I've spent the night might be a little weird."

"Not really. She's been shipping the two of us since she laid eyes on you."

Jack's head snapped over to him. "No way! You're joking, right?"

"Nope. She's already designed your wedding dress."

"I hope she isn't too attached to that idea. If I ever get married, it definitely will not be in a dress."

Pitch chuckled. "I'll talk to her about it. But I think she's just waiting for us to fall in love."

"For all she knows, we've never even met. Me dumping cereal on you was a total fluke. A happy accident, yes, but definitely a fluke. We may have never even met still unless she eventually got put into one of my classes."

"Doesn't matter. She's a romantic. She has a young, handsome, single father and there's a young, handsome, single teacher in her school. It makes sense."

"I'll take it, then, that she knows you like men as well as women?"

"I haven't hidden my preferences from her. We often talk boys together."

"You two sound like you share quite the bond." Jack's smile softened fondly.

"She's the love of my life."

"You're a pretty great dad, you know that?"

"I hope so. I try to be."

"You are; trust me. I've seen way too many families torn apart by either tragedy or divorce, and the kids are the ones who suffer most and often fall through the cracks. You're doing great." He gave Pitch's hand a squeeze.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Isn't Seraphina's birthday coming up soon?"

"Next week. I'm bringing cupcakes for her class. I'll have to make an extra one for a certain teacher."

"Yes, please! He would very much appreciate it. I might have to give you a gift to pass on to her in case I don't see her."

"That'll definitely give her ideas about us."

"I was already going to give it to her before we even bumped into each other." He rolled his eyes.

"If she asks, how well do I know you?"

"You said you would tell her after three more dates. At the rate we're going, we'll definitely reach three before her birthday."

"Depends where we are at three dates. If we really are serious about each other, then I will tell her then."

"Then I'll wait to see where we are before I pass off the gift."

"When I deliver the cupcakes, could I sneak a kiss from my favorite teacher?"

"It'll depend on what time of day you're delivering them."

"When would be best?"

"Before most parents arrive or during first recess. If you drop Seraphina off just a little early there shouldn't be any kinder parents there yet."

"And I could steal a kiss from you?"

"Yes. For the price of a cupcake."

"I'll put blue frosting on it as a special treat."

"Then I might just give you two kisses."

"Will extra frosting earn me three kisses?"

"You'll have to try it to find out."

"It will, won't it?" Pitch smiled. "I'll have to get to the school extra early so I have time for all these kisses."

"Don't expect a whole make out session, or anything," Jack teased.

"I'll bring you a whole tray of cupcakes for that, with extra blue frosting."

"No making out at work. Maybe yours, but definitely not mine."

"Fine. Two kisses and then you can give me the rest when you come for my next book delivery."

"Deal."

"Good. Now I just have to wait."

"You seem like a very patient man."

"I am, when it's worth it."

"You sure like to point out you think I'm worth it." He chuckled as they pulled into the parking lot. "And yet you say we might not be serious enough to tell Sera soon."

"I'm serious about you, but dating a single father is very different from being a teacher. I'm giving you a chance to get out if it becomes too much for you."

"Are you afraid that you having a daughter is going to run me off?"

"It's happened before."

"Sorry to disappoint, but it's not happening this time." Jack's fingers gently stroked over Pitch's. "I've always been the oddball guy who likes kids. I'm one of two male teachers in the entire school. I love kids, and your little girl is extra special. The only chance you have of running me off is if _you_ do something. It will never be because of her."

"You say that now. Just think about it, really think about it. I'm a package deal. Are you willing to go from single to a stepfather?"

"Yes." He looked straight into golden eyes with a serious look.

Pitch met Jack's gaze, slowly leaning forward to kiss him. "How are you still single?"

"Not many people share your tastes I guess."

"But you're magnificent."

"In your eyes. The rest of the world sees me as the fun teacher guy who's good with kids but not interesting enough to date." Jack shrugged and slid out of the car.

"Then you're mine for now."

Jack held his hand out for this date to take after he moved around the car. "That's the intention I had."

"Now I remember why I married you."

"Why did you?"

"Because you're fascinating, magnificent and wonderful."

"There's that word again. 'Fascinating.' It's always that word with you." Jack playfully bumped Pitch with his hip as they walked.

"It's true. You're so unique, in a very good way."

"Still makes me feel like a science experiment."

"Alright, no more fascinating."

"Thank you."

"I will have to call you incredible."

"Are there no normal words in your vocabulary? I'm just a normal guy." He held the front door to the restaurant open.

"You would get normal words if you were normal. You're anything but."

"Is this what you do in your free time at work? Read romance novels and think of ways to flirt with people?"

"Would you judge me if I said yes?"

"No. Might tease you for it a bit though."

"Fine, you have my permission."

"So I guessed right? You're a secret romance novel enthusiast?"

"I am. They're a guilty pleasure."

"What level are you saying? Pride and Prejudice level or harlequin romance?"

"All of the above."

" _Really_? I wouldn't have thought that. You seem much too serious for those super steamy romance novels."

"It's the serious ones who enjoy those the most."

"I'll have to keep that in mind." Jack took a seat across from his date. "Any other guilty pleasures I should know about?"

"You'll have to become my official boyfriend before I tell you that."

"How long do I have to date you before that happens?"

"Depends on the guilty pleasure."

"But I don't know any of your other guilty pleasures to even ask about them."

"It'll just have to be a surprise."

"That's no fun. I thought I was supposed to be getting to know you before we decide to be in a relationship. Just when you start revealing the good stuff, you clam up." Jack eyed him teasingly over his menu.

"Alright, fine. What kind of guilty pleasure would you like to know about?"

"Any of them. All of them."

"Even the sexual ones?"

"If you feel like sharing them, then yes. I want to know everything about the man I might be getting into a relationship with."

"Well, I'm obsessed with mac n cheese, I cried at the end of the 1998 version of Godzilla, I love adopting animals, I'm constantly reading, and I watch soap operas."

"Wow." Jack paused to order when the waitress came by, handing her the menu with a smile. "I'm sure glad I married you when I did."

"Why? Because you wouldn't marry me now?"

"Because I can already say you're mine instead of having to fight off other suitors."

"Now you're being sarcastic."

"Not at all. If you're allowed to say I'm fascinating, incredible, and...what was the other one? Oh, magnificent and wonderful. If you can call me those then be prepared for turnabout. You're quite a catch yourself, Mr. Black."

"You don't know the sexual ones, Mr. Frost. You might change your mind."

"Are you going to tell me the sexual ones? Or is it too soon in our dating adventures?"

"Are you ready to hear them?"

"It takes a lot to surprise me, though I'll probably blush like crazy. I want to know everything about you that you'll tell me."

"I'll tell you one."

"Which one?"

"I can last a few hours at a time, and so I enjoy a partner who can keep up."

Jack almost choked on his water. "Not what I wasn't expecting."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I asked you tell me."

"There are others, but the second date might be too soon for that."

"Do I have to wait until we're 'officially' together?"

"I'll tell you before we sleep together."

"At least tell me this: do I need to be worried about any of them?"

"Are you asking if I'm going to beat you during sex?"

"Or if there's going to be extra odd things that I may or may not be interested in. I'd rather be somewhat prepared for stuff like that."

"Well then, what do you want during sex?"

"Um…" Jack's eyes widened with a blush when the tables were turned on him. "To be honest, I'm kinda boring. Let's see, one of my college boyfriend's went so far as to call me vanilla. Sooooo...yeah." He distracted himself from the scrutinizing gaze of his date by chugging the rest of his water.

"So you've never experimented?"

"Not really, no."

"I'm not into S&M. However, I do have some guilty pleasures that we'll have to work up to."

"Good to know." He took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself and stop his ridiculous blush.

Pitch covered Jack's hands with his. "We don't have to worry about that for a little while. It's only the second date. I don't expect you to be coming to bed with me any earlier than our fourth date."

"I know," Jack groaned. His head fell forward to thud against his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm so weird and awkward when it comes to stuff like this. I thought I could handle your answer."

"You don't date much. I don't blame you."

"That's no excuse. I'm old enough now there shouldn't be any excuses."

"Jack, relax."

"Sorry, Sorry. I'm okay." He sat back and took another relaxing breath. "I'll be fine."

"There we go. See? Nothing scary. Tell me about your favorite things."

"To be fair, I did warn you I'm extremely awkward." Jack thanked the waitress when she came to refill his glass. "Well, I enjoy teaching and kids, obviously. I already told you I've dabbled I'm writing and art before. As embarrassing as it is, I watch a lot of kid shows and movies. In the winter, I love to go out and play in the snow."

"Adorably childish. I'd kiss you if you'd let me."

"You'd have to come over here to get it," he teased. "One of my guilty pleasures is watching My Fair Wedding. Have you ever seen it?"

"I haven't." Pitch leaned across the table with a smile. "Come here."

"Yes, sir." Jack leaned forward enough to meet his lips briefly across the space between them. "Well, it's a super cheesy show about weddings and happiness, and I guess It makes me happy to see their dreams come true."

"You're adorable, Jack Frost."

"Are you just going to keep coming up with new words to describe me?"

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"I guess I should get used to it then. Do you have any other questions for me? I feel like I've been badgering you for two dates and not given you the chance to talk."

"Why did you marry me?"

"When we were kids? Because you were my best friend. My parents always talked about how they married their best friends, so I wanted to do it too."

"But why was I your best friend? What was it about me that you liked that much?"

"I think it was that you were so quiet. You didn't talk too much, but when you did talk I always knew you were being honest."

"And now?"

"I feel like it's still the same."

"I could easily imagine falling in love with you, Jack."

"I could say the same of you. You're handsome," he checked off his fingers. "Have a kid, bibliophilic, and you don't hate my awkwardness."

"That's a rather small checklist," Pitch teased.

"I'm not picky, but my list has some pretty rare qualities."

"Qualities which I just so happen to possess?"

"Exactly. You're quite the catch in my book." Jack dug unto his food when it arrived.

"That was almost romantic," Pitch chuckled.

"Only almost? What was a missing? A red rose?"

"Never mind." Pitch waved it away. "But I do appreciate a rose every now and again."

"No neverminds. What was it?"

"You followed your romance with shoving food in your mouth."

Jack smacked his forehead with his palm. "Dang it."

"It's alright."

"I'm sorry. I'm really failing at this tonight."

"I didn't agree to these dates because you were cool and suave. You're natural, and I like that."

"I guess that's a good thing, seeing as I am clearly no Casanova."

"No, you aren't, but I like that about you."

"Wait. You _like_ my awkwardness and inability to flirt? That might just be the one quirk about you I'll never understand." Jack grinned.

"You liked my honesty, and I like yours. You're not playing some big flirtation game with me. I can trust what you say."

"You…" He shut his gaping mouth. "Why am I the only one of us eating?"

"Does my honesty embarrass you?"

"No. Just makes me wish I was as smooth as you instead of bumbling me."

"I like you exactly as you are."

"I won't be changing anytime soon. Trust me." Jack took another careful bite of broccoli beef.

"I do trust you."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"A bit. I like it when you blush."

"I knew it," Jack sighed.

"You shouldn't look so lovely."

"Oh my goodness," he ran a hand over his face with a groan, trying to hide his warm cheeks in the process.

Pitch smiled and took a bite of his food. "You should get used to it, Jack. This reaction is my ultimate goal."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that."

"It's not too late to change your mind about us."

"Nice try. It'll take more than a little- lot of embarrassment to get rid of me. You've mastered my list, remember?"

"I mastered your list because your list is based on me."

"Or maybe we were just meant to be."

"I like that."

"Do you believe in that stuff? Soulmates, love at first sight, and all that?"

"I believe it's rare, but I think it does happen. I imagine it's possible to look up one day and see the one you know will complete you."

"It's nice to believe something so magical could exist in our world."

"Love can be very magical."

"Can I ask...what was your wife like?" Jack pushed some chow mein around his plate, nervous he might have crossed some line or asked too early in their relationship.

"She was exciting. She loved traveling, parties, meeting new people. And she was so beautiful. Hair as red as fire with eyes like emeralds. But what I loved most was her laugh. She laughed at everything, even bad jokes. When she laughed, you felt like the most important person on Earth. When we found out she was pregnant, she was so happy. God had seen fit to give her everything but fertility, or so we thought. Seraphina was a miracle. But my Josie...the birth was hard for her. She started bleeding internally and then she developed a fever and the next thing I knew, she was gone and I was the single father of a newborn."

"I'm sorry you lost her. She sounds pretty great." Jack smiled sadly. "It's hard to imagine why you like me after her. I'm practically her opposite."

"You're more like her than you know. She would have liked you, I think. She had a way of befriending anyone she met. But after she died, I changed. I couldn't travel or go to parties. I didn't want to meet people. I wanted a quiet life with my daughter. And you are uneventful, in a good way. I feel like you're steady and sure of what you want. You won't mind living a quiet life in a house with a picket fence. You won't grow bored with domesticity. Josie had, and I think she would have grown bored with me had she not gotten pregnant."

"You've been through so much and still come out so strong. You're the amazing one, not me."

"Thank you for saying that."

"You know me. Just being honest."

"And I still like you for that."

"While I'm being honest, I have a confession. I hope someday you'll love me as much as you loved Josie."

Pitch smiled. "It won't be the same kind of love, but I think I could love you just as much."

"So," Jack returned to his food. "I see now where Seraphina must have gotten her eyes. She looks just like you except for that." He chuckled.

"She has her mother's eyes, and her mother's personality. She's Josie in every way except in much of her appearance."

"That's not such a bad thing. It means you'll always have a little bit of her with you."

"Will you be alright with that?"

"I'm a lot of things. Silly, childish, awkward, to name a few. But I've never been much of a jealous person. She was a huge part of your life, and I wouldn't dream of taking that away from you."

"Thank you for understanding. I won't compare you to her or anything like that."

"Thank _you_. I don't think anyone would enjoy being compared to a past love. Someday I'll earn your love for myself, and it'll be different from anything you've felt before." He smiled across the table at his date.

"Sounds like a challenge. I'm ready for whatever you have planned."

"Good thing. I can be pretty determined when I set my mind to something."

"And you've decided to set your mind on me?"

His hair bounced as he nodded. "I'm determined to earn your love, after all."

"Am I your soulmate, Mr. Frost?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out."

"I hope I am."

"Me too." Jack smiled shyly.

"I like that smile. It might be my favorite thing about you."

"I thought you said your favorite thing about me is that I'm fascinating and honest."

"I can change my mind. Besides, you didn't like being called fascinating."

"You're right. I'll take you like my smile over being fascinating any day," he laughed.

"I like your laugh too."

"I'm starting to think you like everything about me. Will there ever be a day you find something you don't like?"

Pitch leaned his head on his hand, looking at Jack intently. "Perhaps."

"I sure hope so. I don't like being perfect in anyone's eyes. It's too much pressure, and I always feel like I'm going to screw up."

"I have certain lines that cannot be crossed, but I don't think you ever would. Don't be afraid to screw up around me."

"What are your lines?"

"Don't cheat on me, don't hurt my daughter or me, and don't lie to me."

"Ah. Those are pretty reasonable lines for anyone. I'll try my best not to cross any."

"I don't think you will. You already care about me too much to cheat, I don't think you have it in you to be abusive, and you're wonderfully honest."

"So we're good then."

"We're good."

"I'm glad. That's a little less pressure at least."

"You don't have to feel pressure around me. Just be yourself."

"It's just how I am. I adapt quickly to new situations, but the first chunk of time I'm always nervous."

"Jack, look at me."

The teacher slowly looked up from where he'd been staring at his plate. "Yes? I know I'm being ridiculous."

"It's alright. I'm not expecting you to be perfect, or even close. I just want you as you are. Awkwardness and all."

"I hear you, but I'll probably still be nervous until I feel super comfortable around you. Don't worry about me. I'm used to it."

"I hope one day you will feel super comfortable around me."

"I think I will. Just give me time. I already feel more comfortable than I did yesterday."

"Good. By the next date, you'll be even more so."

"I guarantee it."

"I'm glad."

"And soon enough I'll be just my regular crazy self with no reservations. Then you'll be wishing I was still nervous around you."

"I'm excited for the crazy you. I wonder if you'll be as I remember."

"I might be. I am still pretty childish, after all."

"That'll be perfect for Seraphina. Someone to play with her and understand her."

"Are you just dating me to be a glorified babysitter?" Jack eyed him with a playful suspicion.

"Maybe. Although I don't know how appropriate it is to be kissing the babysitter."

"I think that's definitely a little inappropriate." He grinned. "A boyfriend wouldn't be inappropriate though."

"Hmm." Pitch nodded and reached across the table, interlacing his fingers with Jack's. "A boyfriend definitely isn't inappropriate to kiss."

Jack's smile only grew at the gesture. Pale fingers ran over Pitch's palm. "Would you like to have one?"

"One what?" Pitch said teasingly.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Say it again."

"A boyfriend?"

Pitch smiled. "I would very much like to have one. Do you know any young, handsome, single men?"

"A know of one. He's a little shy though."

"Oh, what's his name? I'll have to see if he'd like to go on a date on Thursday night."

"His name is Jack, and he's a teacher at your daughter's school. He very much likes you."

"Do you know if he's free Thursday?"

"I think his schedule is free. I also think he'd clear it up for a man as handsome as you even if he wasn't free."

"How does 7:30 work for him?"

"7:30 would be perfect."

"Great. Pick him up at his place?"

"He'd love that."

"Good. I'll pick him up then."

"You didn't answer the original question."

"Which was?"

"Do you want a boyfriend?"

"Yes," Pitch hummed, tugging Jack closer. "I want a boyfriend, Mr. Frost." He smiled before pressing their lips together.

"Would you like me to fill the position?"

"Would you be so kind?"

"I would." He smiled giddily.

"Then I guess you're my boyfriend now."

"Officially?"

"That's up to you."

"Then, yes, officially." Jack finished up his food one-handed, not wanting to release Pitch's fingers quite yet. "To spare myself further embarrassment, I think I'll wait just a little longer to hear those other guilty pleasures though. If you don't mind."

"I don't. You don't need to worry about them until we sleep together, which won't be for a little while."

"Thanks. I think I've embarrassed myself plenty enough for one night."

Pitch smiled. "You're wonderful."

"So you've mentioned before." Jack looked up when the waitress returned again to clear their plates and leave the check.

Pitch held up his hand and pulled out his wallet. "You paid the last time. Tonight is on me."

"But last time was the 'I'm sorry for dumping cereal on you' date. I was supposed to pay to make up for that. At least let me pay my half."

"Nope. I asked you out tonight, so I pay."

"That's hardly fair. You also asked me out for the next one too."

"I'll let you pay for that one."

"I'll take the offer, but your logic is flawed."

"Instead of arguing," Pitch said, pulling his credit card from his wallet. "You could be spending this time with me, our lips busy kissing each other."

"Not while we're still in a restaurant. Though the idea is appealing."

"You're still arguing," Pitch hummed, quirking a brow at him.

"Indeed I am. And I'll continue to do so until we're somewhere a bit more private and I can take you up on your suggestion."

Pitch smiled and held Jack's hand while the waitress charged his card and returned it. They walked calmly from the restaurant towards Pitch's car. "You're very determined."

"I gave you fair warning."

"You did. Multiple times."

"Yet you still seem surprised." Jack hopped into the passenger seat with a laugh.

"Not surprised. I just can't help looking at the way your lips pout when you argue."

"So your surprise is actually just your concentrated face," he teased.

"Of course. I'm too busy thinking about how I'd much rather see those lips being kissed by mine than arguing."

"Well they aren't going to kiss themselves."

"No they aren't."

"That leaves only one option then."

"Which is?"

Jack leaned against the center console so he was a little closer. "For my boyfriend to let me kiss him."

Pitch smiled. "Thank goodness for tinted windows."

"Get over here before I get nervous again." Jack reached over into the driver's seat to run his hand up Pitch's neck.

"How needy," Pitch laughed, leaning over to Jack and kissing him deeply. Jack sighed happily against his lips, his fingers moving to lightly tangle in Pitch's hair. The fluttering in his stomach had him smiling into the kiss. "You have wonderful lips."

"Yours are perfect."

"Kiss me more."

"Of course, Mr. Black." Jack pressed forward until their lips met once again. This time he pressed harder, more confidently, until the slight stubble on the man's chin grated against his own. It seemed like every scent clung to Pitch and swept into his own nose with every inhale. Teriyaki, his cocoa butter body wash, his aftershave. Best of all was that scent he hadn't been able to smell until now that was uniquely him. Long fingers slid up the back of Jack's skull, the nails gently scraping against the skin. Pitch's other hand caressed his throat as they kissed. All sense of time fled. Jack felt as if they'd been kissing for hours and yet seconds at the same time. The fluttering in his stomach had calmed to a steady warmth beating in time with his heart.

Pitch hummed and gently bit Jack's bottom lip, giving it a soft tug. "You kiss me as if you've loved me all these years."

"That kid," he gasped softly. "Has always been in my thoughts. I'm so glad I bumped into him as an adult."

"He's glad too." Pitch sucked at his lips a little more.

"Best accident ever," Jack whispered. He held back a groan but was positive Pitch must have felt him swallowing another. He pulled away gently, reluctantly. "We should probably head back home now."

"Yeah. When you're thinking about inviting your date to spend the night after two dates, that's a good time to pause."

"Agreed. The offer is tempting, don't get me wrong, but everything happens in due time."

"I know. So I'm going to drop you off at your place and we're going to wait a few days to see each other again. I know if I see you everyday, I'll be in love with you by the end of the week."

"What about our date tomorrow night? Are we rescheduling?"

"It might be for the best. Do you mind terribly?"

"I understand. Maybe this weekend instead?"

"That would be perfect."

"Then drive me home, and I'll try my best not to obsess over your kisses until this weekend," he laughed.

"It's okay if you do obsess. I'll be thinking of you constantly."

"It's too early for obsessing."

"Is it?"

"I can't be too creepy and drive you away before we've really gotten know one another."

"I give you permission to obsess. I will be."

"Alright then. Obsess, I will."

"Good." Pitch smiled, pulling up in front of Jack's place. "We should probably exchange numbers."

"Haven't we already done that?" Jack's brow cocked in confusion.

He shook his head. "Nope. You have my work number. I think we can move on to personal numbers."

"Oh, well that's silly. You have a cell phone for work? Why would you give me that when we were dating?" He shrugged and pulled out his phone. "So what's your personal number then?"

Pitch took Jack's phone and plugged in his number. "I gave it to you before we were dating. However, now we're serious about each other."

"Alright then. My number hasn't changed," he teased.

"Hush, or I will kiss you again."

"That doesn't sound like a punishment; I like your kisses." Jack's hand rested on the door handle as he found he didn't want to leave Pitch quite yet.

"Do you want to kiss a little more?"

"Do you think it would be a wise choice?"

"Do you care?"

"I don't want to be too tempted."

"Then I suppose you should go."

"One last kiss before I do? Nothing that's going to leave us addicted or anything."

"Come over here then, Mr. Frost."

"I'm sensing a pattern of it's always me coming to you," Jack grumbled playfully, but he closed the distance between them for a lingering kiss.

Pitch hummed and dragged his fingers through Jack's hair. "See you later, Mr. Frost."

"Mhmm." Jack slowly pulled away with a nod. "We'll text about this weekend?"

"Of course. Good night, Jack."

"Goodnight." He made his way up to the front door, pausing to wave off his new boyfriend. As soon as the door was shut behind him, Jack was doing an excited happy dance, proud he'd at least resisted until behind closed doors.

 _I wish I didn't have to say good night. Miss you already._

Jack quickly typed out a response text. _Trust me. The feeling's mutual._

 _I wish I was still with you._

 _The time will come soon enough when we can spend nights together._

 _Can't wait._

Me either. _Have a good night with Seraphina._

 _Thanks. See you for our date._

 _See you._ Jack set his phone aside for the night and curled up with his white fluff ball of a cat on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

_Found some books you may like. Holding them hostage until our date._

 _Hostage? I can't pick them up before then?_

 _Not without payment._

 _I have every intention of paying._

 _Good. Don't forget your chapstick._

 _Oh. You want that kind of payment?_

 _Unless you would prefer traditional payment?_

 _I have nothing against your preferred form of payment :D_

 _Perfect. I do have to warn you, the books are very expensive._

 _I'll make sure I pay you every cent they're worth._

 _I can already feel your lips._

 _Is there a certain time slot for picking up orders?_

 _As soon as you're free._

 _I'll see you soon._

* * *

Jack smiled at the sounds of the bell over the door. "Hello? Is there someone here who can help me with an order I need to pick up?"

"If you'd like to hop up on the desk, I'll be right there."

"The desk? Are you sure?" He sat on the edge of said desk and looked around.

Pitch came out of the back room and smiled. "I'm sure." He stopped as his hips touched Jack's knees. "You probably shouldn't be here, Mr. Frost."

"Why not? I was told there would be books waiting for me." Jack chuckled.

"Because I really wanted to take this slow." He slowly leaned down, his eyes focused on Jack's mouth.

"We can still take it slow. There's only so much we can do in a public bookshop."

"You must not read many romances if you actually believe that."

"I'll admit that I don't. But as I understand, you read enough of them for the both of us." Jack pulled out a long cobweb from Pitch's hair with a laugh. "Have you been dusting the back room or something?"

"I have. I've been trying to distract myself."

"From me, I hope?" Arms wound around Pitch's neck as he smiled teasingly.

"Of course from you, Mr. Frost. It seems that I haven't stopped thinking of you."

"That makes us even then. It's been a bit hard to work when I keep losing focus."

"You've been thinking about me too?"

"Constantly."

"Good."

"Isn't that what's supposed to happen when you're still new to a relationship?"

"I didn't think of Josie this much when we first started dating." Pitch ran a fingertip down Jack's neck. "You're all I can think about."

"I think it's a good thing we're in each other's thoughts so much. So long as we don't get to the point of not being able to function in our daily lives."

"I'm close to that point, but not yet."

"No getting to that point. That's where things start to get a bit creepy," he joked. Jack leaned forward enough to lightly press their lips together.

Pitch sighed. "I'd like to invite you to dinner at my home. Seraphina has a playdate, so I'll have the place to myself."

"You mean I get to see your home? The place where you live and spend all of your time?"

Pitch chuckled. "Yes, my home where I live and spend my time."

"I'd love to. When is this playdate and dinner?"

"Sunday. Can you come?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Perfect," Pitch whispered, focusing on kissing Jack's lips.

"Do you need me to bring anything?" Jack smiled between each kiss.

"Just bring yourself."

"I can do that."

"Fantastic."

"So how have your last few days been without me?"

"Long. I've written you dozen of texts but deleted them all. I didn't want to seem desperate or weird."

"I don't think you could ever come off as anything but suave."

"You're just trying to make me feel better."

"Not at all."

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. I never thought I could miss someone I've known barely a week so much."

"Are we being ridiculous? We're like high-school crushes or something."

"Not ridiculous. It just means we like each other." Jack kissed him softly. "Very much."

"I do like you very much."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"You're such a brat."

"Is it going to drive you away if I continue being one?"

"It's going to make me want to kiss you more."

Jack kissed him again with a grin. "I'm perfectly okay with that. Better than okay, actually."

"That's exactly what you want," Pitch hummed, dragging his lips to kiss along Jack's jaw and cheekbones.

"Should we be doing this on your front desk?" His eyes fluttered shut with a smile. "What if a customer walks in?"

"This is the time when I get absolutely zero customers. My attention is all yours."

"Lucky me." Jack buried his face against Pitch's neck to pepper the skin with kisses of his own.

Pitch nuzzled against Jack's neck, reciprocating his kisses. "You smell good. Is this a new cologne?"

"No cologne for me. Sensitive nose, remember? Got a new body wash though."

"I like it." Pitch gently bit Jack's neck and let his teeth lightly scrape the skin. "Chocolate is definitely a good smell on you."

"I'll have to keep that in mind for the future." Jack shuddered against him, fingers clutching the man's shirt tightly.

Pitch pulled Jack closer, focusing on his neck. He pulled Jack's collar aside so he could suck small bruises which could be easily hidden. "Definitely use that body wash from now on."

"If I'd known it would get this great of a reaction from you, I would have started to use it sooner," he chuckled breathlessly.

"Wouldn't have been appropriate, Mr. Frost. Naughty teacher," Pitch chuckled and moved to suck at Jack's collarbone.

"I think we both would have enjoyed it though."

"Oh yes, because I'm certainly enjoying it now."

"And just because I'm painfully shy doesn't mean I'm unfeeling. I definitely would have enjoyed this." Jack ran his fingers through Pitch's hair. "So I've been thinking…"

"Yes, Mr. Frost?"

"Well, for one, I've been thinking you need to stop calling me that!" Jack playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"Highly unlikely," Pitch teased. "What else?"

"Will you tell me the rest of those...guilty pleasures?"

Pitch pulled back, just enough for his lips to brush against Jack's as he spoke. "Are you sure? We haven't even had our third date."

Jack nodded slowly, cheeks bright red. "I don't want to be this shy about this kind of stuff. The only way I'll ever get any better is if I suck it up and try."

"If you really want to know, one of my guilty pleasures is oral sex. I love giving it."

"O-okay. That's not so bad."

"I might also have an exhibitionist streak. Doing it in front of a window, or in a store, that kind of thing. The risk of being seen without actually being seen."

"Uh…" Jack's eyes widened. "Um...not too sure how I feel about that one."

"That's alright. I only want to do with you what you feel comfortable with."

"I-I'd be willing to try. Whenever we get to that point. I don't mind trying new things, it's just...harder for me with sexual things."

"You don't have to. I don't care what we do as long as I'm with you."

"I want to. It's hardly fair you'd have to clamp down on your sex life because I'm boring."

"Our sex life will evolve. There's plenty of ways to make vanilla sex _very_ enjoyable."

"How did I get so lucky?" Jack's fingers stroked over strong cheekbones as he bit back the sudden urge to cry. He settled for a kiss instead. "Are there any others I should know about?"

"You'll learn them when you're ready," Pitch whispered, kissing Jack softly. "What do you want in your sex life?"

"I…" He clenched his eyes shut and blurted it out before he could wimp out. "I like being on the bottom. I-I don't know how many men you've been with, but I prefer being bottom. I'm too shy about this stuff to be the dominant one."

Pitch smiled and tilted Jack's head back so he could kiss him more deeply. "That sounds perfect."

"And I really like oral sex." Jack slapped a hand over his eyes to avoid the look he knew would be coming his way.

A deep purr filled Jack's ears as Pitch bit his lower lip. "Giving or receiving?"

"R-receiving," he whispered.

"Perfect. I can't wait to get my hands on you."

"How are you so confident about all this?" His fingers slipped away so he could shyly look up at his boyfriend.

"Because now that we're officially dating, I can confidently say that I've wanted you since I first saw you."

"Really?"

"Really. I've had a crush on you all these years."

"But you're so handsome! You could have anyone if you asked."

"I wanted you. You were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen."

"I was just the scrawny kid with weird hair. I'm _still_ that kid."

"You're still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, tied with my daughter of course. You said I could have anyone, and I want you. So do you consent?"

Jack nodded and yanked the man close for a deep kiss. His legs hooked around Pitch's to pull him close enough to be chest to chest and almost pelvis to pelvis. Jack tentatively let his tongue glide over Pitch's bottom lip for the first time. Pitch smiled and opened his mouth, letting his tongue explore at its own pace. He wrapped his fingers around Jack's thigh. "I need to hear you say it. Do you consent to be mine?"

Jack reluctantly pulled away, finding he'd quickly become addicted to the man's taste. "Yes." He nodded again. "You're my boyfriend, now. I'm yours. Just be patient with me."

"I will. Whatever you want, whenever you want it. I'm yours."

"And vice versa."

I should give you your books before we do anything we'll regret."

"Agreed. How much do I owe you?"

"You've paid off a great deal. You can pay off the rest when you come for dinner."

"No way. I kissed you because we both wanted it. You're not giving me free books. I will be a good, paying customer."

Pitch sighed and gave Jack a smile. "At least let me give you a discount."

"Depends on the discount."

"10%"

"5%"

"Alright, 5%."

"So how much do I owe you with the discount?" Jack hopped off the desk with a victorious grin.

"$45, and a promise for more kisses this weekend."

"I definitely think I can afford that." He pulled out his wallet and handed Pitch the cash. Jack curiously flipped through the books. "Good choices. Oh, did you hear about the new Guardians book coming out in a few weeks?"

"I have. I'm excited to see what adventures they'll have next."

"I saw it on the series website and thought of you. Did you order any for the shop?"

"Of course, although I would kill for a signed copy. I'd love to be able to give that to Seraphina."

"Maybe someday the author will come out of hiding and you can get one."

"Yeah, sure." Pitch put the money in the register, closing the machine with a metallic bang. "Like that will ever happen. So, instead of thinking about 'maybe,' let's think about us."

"I like that attitude. Can I get one more kiss for the road?" Jack leaned across the desk hopefully.

"Of course." He put a finger under Jack's chin and gave him a soft kiss. "See you this weekend, Mr. Frost."

"Will you text me the address?"

"Yep. I won't forget, promise."

"I'll see you Sunday then." Jack left the shop with a smile and a wave, clutching the books to his chest like a treasure.

Jack's phone dinged with a text from Pitch with his home address. _See you Sunday. Don't forget to use that body wash I like._

 _I won't. I'll even wash twice with it to be safe._

 _I'll have to be careful. Don't want to make a scene. Besides, third date might be a bit early for having my wicked way with you._

 _We could still have fun. It'll be private, after all._

 _Is that a proposition, Mr. Frost?_

 _Take it how you will. I'll see you Sunday 3_

 _You're such a brat ;)_

 _I know_.


	5. Chapter 5

After rapping politely on the door, Jack stood nervously on the porch. He waited patiently when he heard the rustling inside. Pitch opened the door a few moments later, his eyes sliding over Jack's form with a warm smile. " _Jack_. Come on in."

"Thank you. I know you said not to bring anything, but I couldn't help myself." Jack held out a covered cake tray.

"You baked? How charming." He tugged Jack inside. "Now, isn't there something else you have for me?"

"I don't think so. I brought myself...I even brought my chocolate cheesecake as a bonus...what else could you possibly want?" His smile grew mischievous.

Pitch put the cake down on the table and pulled Jack's hips closer. "Hmm, well, you still owe for the books." He leaned down, his nose brushing against Jack's as their breaths mixes between them. "Remember that?"

"I think it might be coming back now. I might need you to refresh my memory a bit though," Jack whispered against his lips.

Pitch chuckled. "Open your mouth." Jack's lips parted slowly for him, eyes watching him in excited anticipation. When Pitch's tongue slid between Jack's lips, it slid along his own tongue. The teacher moaned softly against him and melted in Pitch's embrace. The taste he'd been dreaming of for days flooded his senses. Pitch lifted Jack from the floor as they kissed, their lips and tongue clashing together in a passionate dance. "I've missed your mouth."

"I've missed _you_." Jack smiled breathlessly at him.

"I'm trying to decide whether I should kiss you some more or get on with this date."

"As much as I'd love to continue, let's get on with the date. I'm starving, and I'm sure there'll be plenty more time later for kissing."

"Possibly more than you know," Pitch hummed. "Come on. I made lasagna and garlic bread."

"Sounds delicious!" Jack followed the man to the kitchen with a smile. "I hope you're as good of a cook as you are a kisser."

"I'll let you be the judge of that, Mr. Frost." Pitch pulled a chair out for Jack. "Your seat, sir."

"Thank you. I see you're being quite the gentleman tonight." He chuckled and took the offered seat.

"Oh, purely for wicked motives," he smiled, giving Jack's cheek a kiss.

"Motives I trust I'll see later?"

"If you would like to."

"Let's see how good of a cook you are first before I make my decision."

"Brat," Pitch hummed. "Bread's on the table. I'll bring you some lasagna."

"Much appreciated." Jack picked up a piece of the bread and nearly moaned at the taste. "Well, if your garlic bread is any indication, I have high expectations."

"I hope the rest lives up to your expectations." Pitch returned with two plates and a bottle of wine. He put a plate in front of Jack and poured him a glass of red wine.

"You've yet to disappoint so far, and I'm starting to doubt you ever will. Thank you."

"I hope I don't." He sat opposite him and held up his glass in a toast. "To our future together."

Jack held up his glass with a smile. "May it be as wonderful as our time together so far."

"I think it will be."

"I do too." After a sip of wine, Jack took a bite of the lasagna. "You lived up to the expectations for sure. This is delicious."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Is there anything you're _not_ good at?"

"I'm not sure how to answer that without sounding incredibly conceited," Pitch laughed, taking a sip of wine.

"No need to worry about that with me. I already know you're conceited," he joked.

"You're such a brat, Mr. Frost."

"So you've pointed out. I don't much care anymore."

"Only because you know how I respond to your bratty behavior."

"True. If you really don't like it so much, you should stop rewarding this 'bratty behavior' you say I have."

"Do you really think I don't like it?"

"I think you actually love it." He grinned.

"More than you know, Mr. Frost."

"I have an inkling." Jack shyly averted his eyes back to his plate. "So what is on the agenda for our playdate tonight? Will we eat dinner, and then I get kicked out?"

"We will eat dinner, we could watch a movie, and then whether you leave for the night is up to you."

"This might just end up being my favorite date so far."

"So, Mr. Frost. What do you intend to decide?"

"On staying the night? I'm not sure yet. Will Seraphina be coming home tonight, or is she staying at her friend's house?"

"She's staying overnight. We'd have the place to ourselves."

"Am I allowed to see how I'm feeling at the end of the night?"

"Of course. If you're not ready, I'll kiss you and send you home with the promise of another date."

Jack nodded. "It amazes how thoughtful you are. And patient."

"I've waited a few decades for you. I think I can manage a couple weeks."

"It's still a rare thing."

"Guess it comes from reading all those romances."

"I'm sure many good things will come from that hobby of yours," Jack laughed.

"I hope so. I know everything from corny lines to about 150 different ways to make you orgasm." Pitch smiled and put a couple fingers over his lips. "Sorry. That was bold."

Though he was blushing ferociously, Jack chuckled and reached over to take Pitch's other hand. "Don't worry about it. I'm getting used to it."

"You're wonderful."

"You've already used that. I thought you were supposed to have some infinite vocabulary to use," he teased.

"You're mine."

"Yes, I am." Jack returned to his food with another blush.

"You've been mine since we laid eyes on each other."

"That hardly seems fair. If I was yours than that means you were also mine. Yet you went off and got married in the decades we were apart."

"After I left, I didn't think it was right to assume you'd wait for me. I figured you'd forget and move on from your childhood husband."

"I was only joking." Jack pulled his boyfriend's hand closer to press a kiss to it. "We were kids. I'm honestly kind of surprised you remember it at all. Childhood marriages aren't usually meant to last a lifetime anyway. Kids don't have that good of a sense of time yet."

"I fell for you that day. Even kids don't forget about love."

"If you've liked me for so long, then I really can't wait to see what happens now. When we're adults and have better awareness of our own thoughts and feelings."

"The only difference is I can act on my feelings and understand my desires for you. I look at you as a man and see the man I want desperately."

"I'm both excited and nervous to help you fulfill those desires. I'm sure you have a lot of them."

"You have no idea," Pitch purred. Jack stared wide eyed at him as the fluttering started up in stomach. It was a feeling that was becoming all too familiar the more time he spent around the alluring man. Pitch smiled slowly. "If you do decide to stay the night, I want you to have an idea of what I'm hoping will happen."

"I think I have an idea of what's on your mind." He let out a long breath and tried to steady his hands.

"Good. You should know that while you make your decision."

"Thank you for the consideration."

"You're welcome," Pitch hummed. "Mr. Frost," he purred deeply.

Jack managed not to shiver too obviously. "Yet I also get the feeling you just wanted to see me blush again."

"Perhaps. You can think that if you want."

"Think? I know."

"If you say so, Mr. Frost. I, however, know the reason is more...erotic."

"I should be surprised." Blue eyes rolled with a smile. "But I'm not really."

"Then have you reached your decision?"

"Not yet." Jack put another bite of food in his mouth. "I'll have to see how I'm feeling after the movie. I did a lot of yard work today, so I might be too tired later to do much of anything sexual."

"Hmm…" Pitch took another sip, focusing on his meal. "Then perhaps you should go a few days and rest."

"So the truth comes out! I can't stay over if I can't partake of sexual activities?" He laughed.

"Nonsense! You could stay forever, but I'm not sure you would want to reveal our relationship to my daughter that way. An exhausted teacher should have peace and quiet."

"I thought you said your daughter wouldn't be home tonight?" Jack's eyebrow raised.

"Tomorrow morning, Jack. Do keep up."

"Ah, forgive my confusion."

"Or you can stay and rest. Whichever you would prefer."

"I'll see how it is later." He smirked.

"Don't make me wait too long."

"I'll try not to." Jack's smile never left his face as he finished up his plate. "Is there enough for second helpings?"

"Of course. And a doggy bag if you'd like."

"I might take you up on that. I don't have anything made for lunch tomorrow yet. Would you like some too while I'm up?" He made his way to the counter and filled up his plate again.

"I'm fine, thank you. Help yourself though. I don't want my little teacher going hungry."

Jack scoffed at the idea. "Little? I'm obviously big and buff."

"Oh, obviously. I'm shorter than you by a foot."

"For sure." After setting his plate down, Jack scooted his chair a little further around the table so he was closer to Pitch. "I feel like you're a mile away over there."

"My table isn't that big, Mr. Frost. I think you just like being close to me."

"Or that."

"You should have said something sooner." Pitch grabbed the back of Jack's chair and pulled him until they were sitting next to each other. "There now. Better?"

"Much. I didn't realize how far it felt until I got up and had to sit back down."

"You were lonely over there."

"I was. I couldn't easily hold your hand, or do this." Jack leaned over to peck the man's cheek.

Pitch hummed and slid a hand to rub Jack's knee. "You are tempting."

"Only to you," he chuckled before taking another bite of delicious lasagna.

"I don't want anyone else to think so while we're dating."

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure no one else is interested."

"I don't understand why. You're gorgeous."

"I'm also awkward and childish. Don't forget those."

"You're adorably attractive. You have no idea just how appealing you are to others."

"If I'm so appealing, then why is no one has bothered to ask me out in almost four years?"

"Maybe because they knew you were already married. To me."

"I highly doubt it."

"Well, their loss is my gain."

"So stop complaining about it." He nudged his shoulder.

"I'm not. You're gorgeous, awkward, adorable, wonderful, and all mine."

"You've said that already." Jack looked back at his plate with a blush. "Am I ever going to not blush around you?"

"Probably not. You love when I talk about you."

"I'll admit that it's...nice hearing you say things like that. I know I don't show it like I take it well though."

"I really like your reactions. They're perfect for you."

"I'll probably never change. Hope you're ready for that."

"I am."

"Are you done with your food?" Jack stood with his empty plate and gestured for Pitch's.

Pitch handed his plate to Jack and smiled. "Leave the dishes. Dates don't do dishes."

"No way. You cooked, I clean."

"Why waste time when we could cuddle on the couch and watch a movie together?"

"Good point." Jack set the dishes in the sink and walked away before he instinctively tried to wash them. "Lead the way to the tv, sir." He picked up his wine glass and took another sip.

Pitch took Jack's hand and led him into the living room. "Seraphina has the movies alphabetized and organized by genre. Why don't you take a look?"

"Are there any movies in particular you like?" He separated from Pitch to go to take a look.

"Not really. Whatever you would like is perfect with me."

"How about...oh, you have Pride and Prejudice? We're watching that one." Jack slipped the DVD into the player.

"Oh, the Colin Firth version? I didn't know you were a Firth fan."

He slid into the empty spot on the couch. "Pride and Prejudice is my go-to feel good movie. I love both versions, but Firth plays a better gushy Darcy."

"You obviously have a type."

"I do? Please enlighten me. What is my type?"

"Tall, some muscles, dark hair, golden skin."

"Does that make you Darcy?"

"Only if you'll be my Elizabeth."

"I wouldn't mind if you're the prize at the end of the movie." He tentatively rested his head against Pitch's shoulder as the movie started.

"I'm conceited enough to say that I am."

"A prize? Yes, I already knew that."

"Who did you prefer? Wickham or Darcy?"

"Darcy for sure."

"You didn't like Wickham just a little?"

"A little at first, but it was easy to see early enough how ingenuine he was."

"You're smarter than Elizabeth."

"I'm not so sure about that. She was pretty intelligent."

"She would have liked Wickham if it hadn't been for Pemberley. Did she love Darcy first, or the house?"

"I'd like to think she loved him and not the house."

"You're such a romantic," Pitch chuckled, running his fingers through Jack's hair.

"You should be the one saying those things instead of me. You're supposed to be the romantic one."

"I always found Elizabeth to be unpleasant. I've always preferred _Persuasion_. The endurance of love despite all obstacles."

"That's a good one too. Something about this movie has always made me like it though. The story has some faults, yes, but I think it will always be my favorite movie."

"It's definitely Darcy. Don't tell me you wouldn't swoon if I recreated the lake scene."

"For sure." Jack settled more comfortably against him with a grin. "I won't deny that I will swoon over that. Since you so kindly put the image in my head, I demand you someday recreate that for me."

"Maybe as an anniversary or a birthday present."

"My birthday is coming up in January, in case you were wondering."

"Gives me some time to find a Darcy-worthy wardrobe."

"I'd be okay with your regular wardrobe. I'm sure it would look fantastic on you no matter what."

"Aww, you're so sweet."

"Oh, I almost forgot about the cheesecake." Jack hopped to his feet and headed back to the kitchen. He quickly rifled through the cabinets until he found what he needed. Jack returned to the couch and handed Pitch a plate with a piece of cheesecake on it alongside a somewhat flattened red rose. "Hope you like it."

"You got me flowers?" Pitch pressed his nose to the bloom, taking a deep breath of the sweet aroma. "Thank you."

"You said you wouldn't mind a red rose every once in awhile. Sorry it's a little squished."

"I love it, Jack."

"I'm glad." Jack curled up against him with a smile, cheesecake in hand and the movie starting to pick up speed.

As the movie neared its conclusion, Pitch slid his hand to take Jack's. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

"I'm pretty sure I am too." He smiled shyly up at him.

"I loved the boy, but I'm falling for the man too."

"Makes sense. I'm practically the same person."

"The same and yet so different."

"How am I different?"

"I don't know. I see so much of the boy in you, but you've matured. You've become _more_."

"More?" Jack chuckled, teasing, "I never thought I'd see you at a loss for words."

"Only when it comes to you. You take all my words away."

"Your romantic novel hobby is definitely working to your advantage."

"I mean it. You make me feel things I haven't felt since Josie died."

"I'd hope so. We're supposed to fall in love and all that. I'm not doing my job very well if you're not feeling things."

"Such a brat," Pitch whispered, pressing his lips to Jack as Darcy and Elizabeth shared their own kiss.

"You like it." He smiled against him. Jack's fingers buried in the man's hair and tugged him close. Pitch purred and pressed Jack to lie back on the couch, the movie long forgotten as he focused on their lips. In the back of his mind, Jack noticed the credits rolling and the movie restarting, but he ignored it in lieu of returning Pitch's kiss. His tongue slid a little more confidently over warm lips. Pitch slid his hand down Jack's side to pull his leg up over his waist, pushing them closer. His tongue slid past Jack's lips, meeting Jack's. A soft moan escaped through their lips. The taste flooding his mouth and the pressure pinning every part of him down had Jack's stomach instantly fluttering again. His own movements grew a little more confident with every swipe of tongue against tongue.

Pitch pulled away to suck along Jack's jaw and neck. "Will you stay tonight?"

Hooded blue eyes looked up at him with an accompanying nod. "I don't think I could make myself leave now even I wanted to," he whispered. Jack was glad that, for once, his face didn't flush with embarrassment. Never mind that it was flushing with arousal now.

"And will you stay to rest or to have mind-blowing sex?"

"Which do you think?"

"I think you're going to be spoiled for life after tonight," Pitch purred, slamming his mouth down on Jack's in a passionate and deep kiss.

"I sure hope so." Jack grinned into the contact, as he pulled the man closer on top of him. Deft fingers dipped teasingly under the neckline of his shirt.

"Is that how we're going to play this?" Long fingers snuck under Jack's shirt, trailing up to tease his abs and hardening nipples. "I was trying to be polite."

Jack sucked in a breath. "I never said you have to be polite. I'm shy; not fragile."

"No, you're not." Pitch sat up and pulled Jack with him, lifting him up into his arms. "Well now, Mr. Frost. I think it's time we go to bed."

"I'd say 'lead the way,' but I think this is a pretty good alternative too." Pitch laughed and carried Jack towards the bedroom. He bumped the door with his hip and gave it a kick shut, the two of them already kissing as it closed.

* * *

Jack woke to the sound of his phone alarm going off next to him. A tired hand felt around until it found the obnoxious noisemaker.

"Hmm, don't leave yet." Another hand slid out from under the blankets, trying pulling Jack back under.

"I have to give myself enough time to swing by my house to change clothes." Jack stroked his fingers down the side of Pitch's sleepy face. "Plus I have to leave before Seraphina gets home. This still wouldn't be the best way for her to find out about us."

"So I have to let you go?"

"Sadly, Yes." He pressed a soft kiss to Pitch's forehead. "You'll see me soon enough anyway."

"When?"

"How about...we can do dinner on Wednesday? Maybe break the news to Seraphina?"

"Perfect." Pitch leaned up for a kiss. "Have a good day at work."

"I will. And don't forget my cupcake tomorrow morning." Jack slid out of the bed with a soft groan. His lower half was delightfully achy, and the memory of why brought a smile to his face.

"I won't." Pitch gave Jack's rear a loving once over. "I'll see you then." Jack quickly got dressed and reluctantly left his lover, heading home to change and eat before work.

* * *

 _I have your cupcake. Are you alone? 3_

 _I am indeed_. Jack smiled at his phone.

 _Can I come see you?_

 _Of course. As long as I get my cupcake ;)_

 _You will 3 ;)_

 _Then come on in. The door's unlocked._

The door opened and Pitch slipped in quickly and shut the door. "Is it too much to hope these doors lock?"

"They do, so please lock it. I have some pretty abrupt parents who'll just walk right in sometimes." Jack stood up from his desk with a smile.

Pitch locked the door and gave Jack a smile. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. I didn't think I could miss someone so much after only one day," he laughed and pulled Pitch into a tight hug.

The taller man chuckled and pressed his lips to Jack's. "Can you stay at my place tonight?"

"No. We haven't told Seraphina yet."

"You could leave early."

"Won't she be there after school?"

"You could come for dinner and stay after she falls asleep."

"Wait for tomorrow. It's her birthday today, and I don't want to take away from that celebration."

"Can I at least text you once she's asleep?"

"Of course. You could even call me if you'd like."

Pitch smiled and held up a little box. "Two cupcakes, extra blue icing."

"Ooo. Thank you very much." Jack's eyes lit up at the sight of the cupcakes. He took the box and set it on his desk before turning back to the man. "Now, I seem to recall something about payment..."

"Yes, you do now owe me." Pitch wrapped his arms around Jack's waist. "What are we to do about that?"

"What about…" His arms slipped around Pitch's shoulders before pressing their lips together. "This?"

"Hmm...pocket change. I'll need a lot of these to pay off your debt."

"Not too much more," he laughed and kissed him again. "I can't start the work day with a stiff one. That's a guaranteed way to get fired."

"Does kissing me really do that to you?" Pitch purred, biting Jack's bottom lip.

Jack gasped softly. "When we get that into it, yes."

"I'll have to behave myself then. For now." He kissed the swollen lip. "I'll talk to you later, Mr. Frost."

"Have a good time with Seraphina tonight." Jack gave him one last chaste kiss before extracting himself from the man's hold.

"I will." He gave Jack a quick wave as he left the room, just in time to avoid the rush of parents starting to bring their kids to class.

Around lunchtime, Jack sent his boyfriend a text. _These cupcakes are pretty good. Definitely worth the price ;)_

 _You still owe me ;) Glad you liked them._

 _I'll happily take any extras and pay for them._

 _You'd have to come get them 3_

 _Well, I'll be over tomorrow. Can I pick them up then?_

 _Of course. Will you pay then too?_

 _Of course._

 _Great! I'll see you then 3_


	6. Chapter 6

Come 7 o'clock the next evening, Jack found himself once again on Pitch's porch. He knew he was being irrational, but he couldn't help feeling more nervous being introduced to Seraphina as her father's boyfriend than he had been about having sex with Pitch. With a brightly wrapped gift hidden behind his back, he finally built up the courage to knock. Muffled screams and crashing were heard behind the door before it was thrown open wide. Seraphina stared up at him with a smile. "I told my daddy he'd like you!"

Jack looked back at her with wide eyes. "You were very right. How come you didn't introduce us yourself?" he joked with a grin.

"Because Daddy's a grown up and needs to do things for himself!"

"Very true," he laughed. "I have something for you. I hope you don't mind it's a day late." Jack pulled the package out from behind his back and held it out to her.

Seraphina squealed and grabbed the package, running off with it into the house. A couple seconds later Pitch walked her back to the front door, a hand on her shoulder holding her in place. "What do we say?"

"Thank you, Mr. Frost."

"You're very welcome." Jack chuckled when she ran off again and used the opportunity to kiss his boyfriend.

"Hello, Mr. Frost," Pitch hummed as he sucked on Jack's lower lip. "Sorry about that. She loves presents."

"Don't worry about it. Every kid loves presents."

"Still, politeness first."

"It's her birthday. I think she can be allowed a pass." He smiled. "May I come in?"

"Of course. You know your way around."

"Thank you. So what's for dinner tonight? Another delicacy?"

"Unfortunately not. Mac 'n' cheese with hot dog octopi."

"That's a delicacy in its own right. Mac 'n' cheese is an essential part to every diet."

"You really are a kid," he chuckled, wrapping an arm around Jack's shoulders and leading him in.

"I did give you fair warning." Jack felt instantly warmer inside with Pitch's little side hug. "I hope she likes her present. I think you might want to borrow it from her at some point too," he teased.

"Goodness. What did you buy her, Mr. Frost?"

"I'll let her show you."

"You sound like you've done something naughty."

Jack scoffed at the idea. "Don't be gross. I'd never do anything like that."

"I know!"

"Then don't insinuate it, or I'll tell her not to share with her father."

"She can have it, as long as I have you," Pitch purred.

"I'm glad you have your priorities straight," he laughed. "Where'd she go off to anyway?"

"In the living room, with all her other presents."

"From a certain doting father?"

"Of course."

"What did you get her?" Jack poked his head into the living room and smiled at the little girl surrounded by presents.

"A mixture of everything. She wants for nothing."

"I can see that." He nudged Pitch's shoulder teasingly.

"Oh hush. Come into the kitchen. I want to kiss you."

"Okay!" Jack followed close behind him, eager for a few extra kisses. Pitch backed him up against the counter. He smiled and pressed his lips to Jack's. By the time they pulled away, Jack was breathless and grinning. "Have I mentioned yet that you're a great kisser?"

"I've had a few years to practice. You're not bad yourself."

"Thanks. It helps when when my partner is as good looking as you."

"Mr. Frost, you are quite charming." Pitch smiled, his fingers dipping under Jack's shirt to press against his lower back. "It's almost like you're trying to get kissed."

"I _do_ enjoy your kisses…"

"And I enjoy kissing you. Your lips are fantastic."

"You should get your kisses in now while you can. My gift is distracting, but it won't keep Seraphina's attention the whole night."

"I should." Pitch leaned closer again, occupying his mouth with more pleasurable activities. Jack's grin only grew with every passing second. He finally pulled away at the sound of shuffling from the other room. "We should go out there," Pitch mumbled. "Will you stay tonight?"

"I don't think so. I've only just been introduced as your boyfriend. I think I should wait to stay over while she's home for a little bit."

"But it's been so long since you stayed."

"It's only been a few days."

"Please stay?"

"Maybe next time."

"Promise."

"I promise." Jack took his hand in his own and pulled Pitch out to the living room. "Do you like your gift, Phiphi?"

"Papa, look!" Seraphina hopped up into Pitch's lap as soon as he sat on the couch. "It's the new Guardians book! And someone wrote in it!"

Pitch took the book and turned to where it was signed by the author. "Jack, this is a signed edition of an unreleased book."

"Yes, it is. I won a contest to get a pre-release signed by the author. I took a peek at it before I gave it to you; I hope you don't mind." Jack leaned against the back of the couch behind his boyfriend.

He gave Jack a stunned look. "You really are amazing."

Jack shrugged the compliment off with a blush. "I thought it was a fitting gift for the daughter of a bibliophile."

"Thank you, Jack," Pitch whispered, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you, Mr. Frost!" Seraphina gave him an excited smile before poking at Pitch's stomach to get his attention.

"You're welcome. Happy birthday, Seraphina. I'm glad you like it." Jack smiled at them both.

Seraphina hopped down from Pitch's lap and ran over to her other new toys, her focus now on them rather than the two adults. Pitch leaned back with a smile and put his hand on Jack's. "Thank you. For everything."

"Don't worry about it. It's been my pleasure."

"You've grown fond of my little family, haven't you?"

"Very much," he chuckled. "It's been awhile since I've felt part of a family like this."

"You're a part of mine now."

Jack turned to look at him with a watery smile. "Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"I think I do." Pitch pulled Jack closer. "You have us now. Forever."

"I like the sound of that." Jack moved around the couch and cuddled up against the man's side, watching Seraphina play with her new toys.

After sitting on the couch for a few minutes, Pitch gave a lock of Jack's hair a gentle tug. "Want to come in the kitchen with me while I cook?"

"Of course. I'll even help if you'd like."

"That would be perfect."

"Just tell me what to do." Jack went to the sink to wash his hands.

"You can grate the cheese, if you would."

"Yes, sir!" He turned around and laughed. "Where's the grater?"

"Corner cabinet." Pitch gathered the other ingredients he needed and handed Jack a large block of extra sharp cheddar. "There you go, my lovely."

"Thank you much," he said as he got to work. "See? This is why I like to always know where everything is in a house. It comes in handy."

"I have a feeling you'll know your way around here in no time."

"I hope so. That would mean I'll be spending plenty more time here." He glanced over at Pitch with a smile.

"Of course you will. You're my boyfriend."

"Yes, I am." Jack was glad he was facing a little away from him, so Pitch couldn't see the slight blush on his face.

"I'm very fond of you, Jack."

"I'm glad. That means I'm doing my job well," he joked.

"You are. You have me completely under your spell."

"You caught me. I'm actually a witch, and I cast a love spell on you."

Pitch gasped. "I knew it!"

"What are you going to do about it now that you know?"

"I'm going to keep you forever."

"I lucked out then. A victim who doesn't mind being spelled! What are the chances?" He snickered.

"You did well, Mr. Frost. You picked a victim who does not consider himself a victim."

"Good. I don't want him to be a victim; I want him to be a willing partner in this." Jack leaned over to kiss the man's cheek.

"I am. I want to do this with him," Pitch purred, moving his head to catch Jack's lips in a kiss before he could pull away.

"Again: I am a very lucky man." He smiled and nearly dropped the cheese in his distraction. "Is this enough cheese for you?"

"Nope. Whole thing, please."

"Alright then."

"And don't cut your finger off, please. I need those," Pitch teased, nibbling at Jack's lower lip.

"I won't. I'm pretty good in a kitchen. I have to be, or else I'd be living off frozen dinners and top ramen."

"Oh, heaven forbid. I'll have to keep an eye on you."

"I'm fine." Jack's eyes rolled at him. "I've survived this long living alone without that diet."

"But now you're not alone."

"Nope. So now I get to share the burden of cooking."

"I'll gladly share it with you, Mr. Frost."

"And I hope you'll be willing to share your 'burdens' with me as well to be fair."

"They're yours, boyfriend."

Jack held the bowl out to him. "Perfect. Here's your cheese, as requested. What else would you like me to do?"

"Kiss me."

"That doesn't sound like it's part of the recipe…" Jack teased but leaned in for a kiss anyway. "At this rate dinner will never be done."

"Hush," Pitch chuckled. "I don't have to kiss you if you don't want me to."

"But I _do_ want you to." He grinned.

"Then no-" Pitch pulled him close and kissed him deeply. "Complaining."

"I wasn't complaining. Simply stating facts." Jack melted against him, arms sliding around Pitch's neck.

"Stop stating and just kiss me," Pitch whispered huskily against Jack's lips, their breath mixing between them.

"Yes, sir." He pressed close to mesh their lips happily. Pitch hummed and held him closely as they kissed. Jack tried to speak between kisses. "We should...really...finish...dinner."

"So practical," Pitch growled as he nipped at Jack's bottom lip one last time. "Fine. We can finish dinner."

"We can continue later after Sera's gone to bed?"

"Does that mean you might stay the night?"

"No, but I don't exactly have a bedtime."

"So you could stay until pretty late."

"Exactly."

"It could get pretty intense."

"You don't think I'm up for it?" A dark eyebrow raised in question.

"That wasn't a warning, Mr. Frost. It was a promise."

"I was hoping so," he whispered with a flush, the fluttering starting faintly.

Pitch licked his lips and smiled at how Jack's eyes watched. "Why don't you go sit with Seraphina? Otherwise I'll be tempted to have my way with you right here and now."

"Alright, Alright," Jack chuckled and backed away. "Just call if you need more help." He left the kitchen to go sit with the little girl in the living room again.

Pitch finished up with dinner and carried the bowls out to Jack and Seraphina. "There you go. A dinner fit for my little inspiration." He kissed the top of his daughter's head.

Jack sat up from where they'd been playing with her new LEGO set. "Oh. Thank you! Smells great!"

"You're welcome, Mr. Frost," Pitch whispered in Jack's hair, sneaking a kiss to his cheek.

"Yay! Thank you, Daddy!" Seraphina, with all the eagerness of youth, began scooping up the little octopi "swimming" on top.

"Are the octopi your favorite part, Phiphi?" Jack chuckled and watched her fork hot dog after hot dog.

"Yep! Especially when Daddy makes them!"

"They are pretty yummy. I think it tastes best with a little bit of mac and a little bit of hot dogs." He took a bite just like he'd described and smiled.

"You're so silly, Mr. Frost!" Seraphina giggled and copied Jack.

"Not so silly. It tastes pretty good that way."

"She won't listen to you," Pitch chuckled when he came back from the kitchen with his own bowl, sitting down next to Jack. "When it comes to her favorite food, she's deaf to the world."

"Well, she listened a little bit. Look." He pointed to the little girl taking bites of macaroni mixed with hot dog.

"You've spoiled her for life," Pitch teased.

Jack pointed his fork at the man. "Don't try to blame that on me. You did that plenty on your own before I even came along."

"I suppose you'll have to stay and save her."

"It's probably for the best. She might turn out to be a spoiled brat someday," he joked.

"She needs someone childish yet responsible. Fun, but understanding. A teacher would probably be the best choice."

"Lucky for you we ran into each other then."

"Very lucky. I could almost forgive you for dropping boxes on me."

"I'd say I have more than made up for it."

"That's your opinion, Mr. Frost." Pitch took a bite with a sly smile.

Jack turned to him with an eyebrow raised. "You don't think I have?"

"Not even close."

"Well, that's a shame. Here I thought I was doing alright."

Pitch shrugged with a sigh. "Guess you're going to have to up your game."

"Any suggestions on how I can do that?"

"That would be cheating. You'll just have to find out for yourself."

"You're no fun." Jack stuck his tongue out and returned to his food with a playful pout.

"Maybe you should fix that, Mr. Frost," Pitch whispered in Jack's ear.

The smaller man shivered. "I plan to. It's really almost tragic how not fun you are."

"It'll be interesting to see how you correct that, Mr. Frost."

"I think you'll enjoy it."

"I have no doubt that I will."

"Can I have seconds, please?" Jack's fork snuck over to steal an octopus from Pitch's plate. He quickly shoved it in his mouth with a grin. "Your hot dog tastes so good."

Pitch's smile turned predatory. "There's plenty of sausage left for you to have as much as you want."

"Thanks. I think I'll take you up on that." With a wink, he took another octopus from the man's plate.

Pitch moved his plate away with a laugh. "Hands to yourself, Mr. Frost."

"You offered your sausage," Jack laughed with him.

"I'll give you my sausage later," Pitch whispered in Jack's ear. "For now, you'll just have to settle for your own."

"Fine," he grumbled. Jack pouted jokingly, putting on a show so Seraphina wouldn't think they were actually fighting.

"You two are funny!" Seraphina smiled at the two of them.

"Thank you. We try our best to amuse you." Jack grinned.

"Don't encourage her, unless you plan on taking responsibility."

"I will always encourage her to laugh and be joyous. She needs to be with such a serious father like you." He leaned happily against his boyfriend.

"I guess you'll have to stay."

"I plan on sticking around for a _very_ long time."

"I'm glad to hear it, Mr. Frost."

"And I'm glad that makes you happy." Jack stood after taking his and Pitch's empty plates and held his hand out to the little girl. "Would you like me to take your plate for you?"

"Yes please, Mr. Frost."

"You're welcome." After setting the dishes in the sink to soak for a bit, he took a peek inside the fridge. "Would you two like a piece of cheesecake for dessert?" he called. Jack took the leftover cheesecake he'd brought the past Sunday out.

"No thank you. Help yourself though!"

"Sera?" He poked his head out to look at Pitch's daughter. "Would you like a piece?"

"No, thank you!" Seraphina was already distracted by her toys, her mind lost to childish stories.

"Alright then. More for me." Since the other two weren't having dessert, Jack cut himself a big slice of the cheesecake and headed back out to the living room.

"It seems you have a taste for sweets, Mr. Frost," Pitch teased with a smile.

"I do. I'm pretty sure I have a bigger sweet tooth than any of the kids in my class." He smiled around a bite.

"That's good to know." While Seraphina wasn't looking, Pitch stole a kiss. "I have a sweet tooth for a certain someone's lips."

Jack licked his lip after with a chuckle. "That doesn't count as a sweet tooth. An addiction maybe."

"It is an addiction. What am I to do about it?"

"I'll happily help you feed your addiction."

"Is that right?" Pitch leaned closer and nuzzled their noses. "You're an enabler, Mr. Frost."

Jack smiled fondly. "Only when it comes to healthy and fun obsessions."

"Kiss me."

"Not in front of your daughter," he whispered in faux shock.

"You're a terrible enabler, sir. I might have to seek out a better one."

"No way. I'm just going to wait until later to enable."

"Stay tonight," Pitch whispered, brushing his thumb across Jack's bottom lip.

"I can't. It wouldn't be proper."

"Why not? You are my boyfriend, and she knows about us now. Where is the impropriety?"

"It's too soon for sleepovers. Plus I have work early tomorrow."

"Too soon? But you've already slept over once, and you can drive Seraphina. She isn't your student, so there's nothing wrong."

"Not yet." Jack leaned over to kiss him softly. "Soon."

"When? I _ache_ for you, Jack. I need to be with you again."

"We've only been dating barely a week. I can't just start staying over every other night. I have a house of my own, pets to take care of."

Pitch sighed. "And it's too early to ask you to move in with me."

"Exactly. It's not that I don't want to spend the time with you. I only think we should let ourselves ease into this. No rushed decisions."

"I know what I want. I've known for years. But if you need time, you have it."

"Thank you." Jack gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You should probably go soon. It's almost Seraphina's bedtime."

"I can stay a little later. Just no staying the night. If that's alright with you."

"Do you think it would be a good idea? Perhaps we are moving a bit too fast."

"I can go home if you think that would be best. You can tell me, and I won't get upset." He pulled away enough to look up at his boyfriend.

"I think it would be best if you went home."

"Alright then." Jack turned to hide his frown, plastering on a smile instead. "But I'll do the dishes before I head out." He pressed a quick kiss to Pitch's cheek before taking his empty plate into the kitchen with a cheery whistle.

While Jack cleaned up, Pitch got Seraphina ready for bed. He said goodnight and closed her door just as Jack finished up. "Thank you for coming, Jack. She really loved seeing you."

"Thank you for having me." As he finished up drying the last dish, Jack gave a small smile. "And thank you for dinner."

"It was my pleasure." Pitch smiled and walked Jack to the door. "Goodnight, Mr. Frost."

"Goodnight, Pitch." Jack slowly made his way out to his car after a chaste kiss, a thousand thoughts jumbled up in his brain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that took forever. JarJar and I have been in a bit of writing craze lately. We finished another story after this one about summer camp counselors and are almost done with another one after that. In all the hustle and bustle I sort of forgot that this one still needs to be editted/poster. So my apologies. I'm going to try my best to catch up soon. And those other stories will be up whenever I finish this one.**

* * *

The next morning, Jack woke with a start. A quick glance at his clock had him scrambling out of bed to get dressed and ready for work on time. A minute later he was hopping out of his room while trying to tug on a pair of pants. He was too focused on zipping them up to notice the white furball in his path. Jack knew all too well by the feel and the sudden screech from his cat that he'd accidentally stepped on his tail. He instinctively shifted his weight so as not to really hurt Nimbus, but he didn't think until too late that it wasn't such a wise idea to do that at the top of the staircase. After what seemed like an infinite tumble down the, regretfully unpadded, stairs, Jack finally came to a stop in a heap at the bottom. A soft groan escaped his lips. "Ow…"

The man took a few moments to settle himself before trying to get up. Even after waiting, the movement had him overcome by nausea. Jack scrambled for the nearest thing he could find to throw up in, the big vase he usually used for umbrellas being his only option.

Jack took his cellphone out of his pocket only to find that he must have crushed it during his fall and shattered the screen. A very slow and careful crawl later, he managed to lean against the kitchen counter and reach up to grab the house phone. He scrolled through the recent numbers to call work.

" _Hello. Burgess Elementary. This is Ms. Zielke_."

"Hi, Cierra. This is Jack Frost. I won't be able to come into work today and probably tomorrow."

" _Oh no! Are you okay?_ "

Jack couldn't help but smile at the woman's genuine concern. "I'm alright. Just took a stumble down the stairs, and I'm pretty sure I gave myself a minor concussion."

" _Oh dear. Well, you feel better, Jack. We'll find a sub for you._ "

"Thanks Cierra. Have a good day." Jack hung up the phone with a sigh. His head was throbbing, his whole body ached, and he was pretty sure he'd twisted his ankle in the fall. "This is not how I wanted my day to go."

* * *

"Daddy, I want Mr. Frost!" Seraphina tugged at Pitch's hand, tears in her eyes at the lack of her favorite teacher.

Pitch looked around at the teachers gathering outside the classrooms, noticing Jack's absence as well. He pulled out his cell. _Where are you, Mr. Frost?_

 _Hello?_

 _Jack?_

 _Where are you?!_

* * *

Jack's attention was snapped away from Darcy and Elizabeth on the TV by a loud banging at the door. He tried to glance over to the noise but froze when the throbbing started up his neck again. "The door's unlocked!" he called out.

The door slammed open, and Pitch stormed in. "What the fuck, Frost?!"

"Do you make it a habit of busting into people's houses so loudly?" Jack grimaced at the loud noise.

"When the person's my boyfriend and then disappears after telling me to cool it, yeah! If you want break up, just tell me!"

"Please just sit down and lower your voice!" he snapped. He shifted to sit up a little more and adjust the ice he had wrapped around his ankle. "I have no desire to break up with you."

"Then what the hell?! You don't have to avoid me if you have a problem with me!" Pitch paced by the front door.

Jack pointed frustratedly at the broken cell phone on the table. "Does that answer your question?"

"You broke your phone?! Why?"

He rolled his eyes with a wince. "Yeah. That's it. I broke my phone on purpose to avoid my confusing boyfriend who likes to barge in and accuse me of avoiding him when I'm _clearly_ not feeling well. For the second time: please sit and calm down."

Pitch moved around to the other side of the couch, his eyes widening at the sight of Jack's ankle. "Jack, you're hurt!"

"No, really? I didn't notice."

"You're an arse."

"I'm aching, tired, and grumpy. Not exactly myself right now." He shot Pitch a dark look.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"I'm alright," Jack sighed. "Sorry for snapping at you."

"It's alright; you have an excuse."

A quick glance at the clock had Jack frowning. "Shouldn't you have opened the shop by now?"

"I was worried about you."

"No, no. You need to go open the store. You shouldn't lose out on business because of me."

"Hush. It's my store, so I can do what I want."

"It's a business. I'll be fine on my own. I've managed so far." He stretched out to pick up the remote, pausing the movie.

"So you want me to go?"

"I don't know anymore," Jack sighed. "I don't want to impose on you. You don't have to stay."

"Do you want me to stay or not?"

"I thought you were mad at me," he whispered.

"Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you?" Pitch carefully sat on the couch next to him.

"Last night." Blue eyes peeked up at his boyfriend. "Because I didn't stay the night."

"I wasn't mad. I thought you wanted to take it slow, and an intense make out session is not slow."

"I did. I do." His eyebrows scrunched together the more he thought on it. "I'm being silly. Nevermind."

"No, talk to me. I need to understand what it is you want from this."

"I'm reading into things and seeing stuff that isn't there. I felt like…" Jack nervously wet his lips. "I was being dismissed because I didn't want to stay the night. Told you it was silly."

Pitch put a finger under Jack's chin and lifted his head until their eyes met. "I asked you to leave because I know that if I did with you what I planned on doing, you would have stayed the night. I want you to be comfortable in this relationship even if it means that I have to send you home."

"So I _was_ just seeing things that weren't there." He felt himself start to tear up with an odd wave emotion. "I'm sorry for thinking that of you. I should have known better."

"Yes, you should have." Pitch leaned closer and pressed a kiss to Jack's forehead. "I love you."

Jack's breath hitched, surprised but happy to hear such a declaration so soon in their relationship. "I-I love you too."

"Now, do you want me to stay or go?"

"Stay. Please," he added quickly. "If it wouldn't be a bother."

"The perks of being my own boss is that I can take the day off whenever I want." Pitch smiled. "Kiss me?"

"Probably not the best idea. My breath reeks of vomit."

"Hmm, yeah. Probably not the best idea," Pitch chuckled. "You're cute, but not that cute."

"I think I'd be more disgusted than you if you didn't care about that taste," he joked.

"I'm willingly to put up with a lot for a kiss from you. Vomit is not one of those things."

"Glad we agree on that." Jack held his hand out when a familiar white form hopped onto the couch. He gathered the cat into his arms for a hug. "This is Nimbus McFluffypants. He's the cause of all this."

"Odd name." Pitch held a hand out and let the cat sniff his fingers. "He matches you perfectly."

"I named him Nimbus because he looks like a cloud. My niece just had to put in her own two-cents, and I didn't have the heart to say no."

"You're such a good uncle."

"I try to be."

"I bet they adore you."

"They do. I get to just have fun with them instead of always worrying about parents nagging about teaching them."

"I can imagine that lack of pressure is a relief."

"You have no idea. Do you mind watching this again? I can change it if you'd like me to."

"I don't mind. I know you fantasize about me playing Darcy."

Jack unpaused the movie. "Oh, hush. Let me use your shoulder for a pillow."

"Alright, bossy." Pitch nestled down next to Jack, his hand resting on his thigh.

Jack chuckled when the cat curled up on his lap, draping over Pitch's hand as well. "Sure. Make yourself at home, buddy."

When Elizabeth and Darcy rode off in their carriage, Pitch turned to Jack. "You hungry?"

"Starving." Jack looked up at him tiredly. "I'm not sure if my stomach is ready to try eating though."

"Want some soup or a smoothie?"

"A smoothie would be okay, I think. If you wouldn't mind."

"Of course not. Do you have a flavor you want?"

Jack shook his head with a wince. "I think I have some random fruit somewhere in there. Throw it in the blender, and I'll be okay with it."

"You sure? I can run to the store and pick up something."

"It's fine. Help yourself to anything else in there. I have lots of pasta if you want that."

"You're such a bachelor."

"And? It is what I've been pretty much my entire adult life. What's wrong with liking pasta? I'm usually really good with shopping, but I've been a bit distracted by _someone_ lately."

"Then maybe we should slow down a little. It seems we're in a serious gray zone, and we need to pick a side."

"I'm confused. And in love. And I don't know what to do anymore." Jack put a hand to his dizzying head. "And I think I need a nap. Oh wait." He reached out for the house phone and dialed his friend's number. "Can you take me to the doctor later? My friend was going to leave work to take me, but if you're already here…"

"I'll take you. You'll just have to tell me where to go."

"I can do that. I think." He clicked the call button and let his friend know she didn't have to leave work to take him. "Thank you."

"No problem." Pitch smiled and ran his fingers through Jack's hair. "Poor boy."

"I'm alright. I've had worse before."

"That's a little concerning."

"Not really. I was a rambunctious kid."

"I remember. You were the bravest kid I'd ever met."

"Not brave. I just had no sense of safety."

"And how is that not concerning?"

"Okay maybe it is a _little_ concerning," Jack chuckled.

"It's more than a little concerning, Mr. Frost," Pitch teased.

"But I have you to watch out for me from now on, right?"

"Yes, you do, Mr. Frost."

"I'm glad. Now, go make food before I fall asleep on you and you can't," he joked.

"If you can stay awake, I'll do something nice for you."

"What is it? I don't know if I'll be able to."

"After you've brushed your teeth, I'll kiss you so good that you'll be feeling it for days."

"I'll try not to," Jack paused to yawn. "Sleep."

"No sleeping, Mr. Frost."

"I'll try. You know resting is good for a concussion, right?" He smiled teasingly. "Do you not want me to get better?"

"I thought sleeping was bad if you have a concussion."

"It's only bad if you have trouble waking up after."

"That doesn't sound very reassuring."

"I'll be fine. It's not a bad one."

"Stay awake until we get to the doctor's."

"But that's so far away," he whined.

"Behave, Mr. Frost, or I won't kiss you for a month."

"Go make food, Mr. Meanie-who-won't-let-me-sleep."

"Only if you promise, Jack."

"I already promised I'd try."

"You know what I mean."

"What? I promised to try. I can't promise anything else."

"Fine." Pitch went into the kitchen, and the muffled sound of a blender filtered into the room. Jack leaned back on the couch, his eyes already starting to droop. He startled a little when the DVD restarted after being on the menu for too long, but he laughed and didn't mind watching it again. "Darcy again?" Pitch walked in and handed Jack a large fruit smoothie.

"I was too tired to take it out. Thank you." He held the glass and took a long sip.

"Do you want me to carry you, or are you going to insist on hobbling yourself down?"

"Down where?"

"To my car, Mr. Frost. To go to the doctor's?"

"Oh yeah. I can walk." Jack took another sip and glanced down at his swollen ankle. "I think."

"Yeah, sure." Pitch slid his arms under Jack and lifted him from the couch. "Come on, Mr. Frost. Time to go."

"You're pretty strong," he giggled. "Ooo careful on the back." Jack shifted with a small wince.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. You didn't know."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I think it's just bruised. It feels like I hit every step and railing on the way down the stairs."

"Poor baby. I'll have to kiss it better."

"Maybe. I don't even know how bad it looks. I haven't been able to move enough to see."

"I'll look later. You'll probably need a bath or a shower at least."

"That would probably be a good idea," Jack sighed. "Oh, don't forget my wallet and keys. They're in the bowl in the entryway."

"Got them!" Pitch made sure to grab what Jack wanted, handing him the keys so he could lock the door behind them. "I'll even take you for ice cream afterwards."

"Thanks. I might need a rain check on the ice cream depending how I'm feeling after though." His arms linked around Pitch's neck.

"Well, we are due for another date."

"This weekend. Not when I feel like this." As he was gently set down in the car, Jack carefully shifted around to find a new comfortable spot. He smiled even as he tried to ignore the nausea from being moved around. "It might be a wise idea to bring a bag or bowl or something in case I throw up. I don't want to ruin your car."

"It's alright. Seraphina gets carsick all the time, so I'm used to it. I just want to get you to a doctor."

"Okay then. I only wanted to save us what was most likely going to be a mess."

"I don't mind when it comes to you, Jack. You come first."

"After Sera, of course."

"Of course."

"You're pretty awesome. Have a told you that yet?" Jack's head lolled a bit with his pounding.

"Not really. Tell it to me some more."

"You're awesome."

"Again."

Jack chuckled softly. "Just drive before you get a big head."

"I'm just trying to keep you awake." Pitch got in the car and stepped on the gas, only slightly speeding towards the hospital.

"I've always been told that rest is the best thing you can do. Gotta be careful about it though."

"No sleeping until the doctor says it's okay. As soon as I hear him say that, I'll let you sleep as much as you want."

"I can't wait. I've been borderline passing out since six this morning. It's really a miracle I haven't fallen asleep yet."

"Lucky for me. I'd hate to have to go to your funeral when we've only just started dating."

"That would be pretty sad. I'd miss out on so many happy times with you."

"So many kisses and holidays."

"But it's not sad. I'm not dead, and I hope we'll have many holidays together."

"And we will, so long as you stay awake."

"You have no idea how hard that is." Jack turned to him with an exhausted expression. "Doesn't help that cars make me sleepy to begin with," he yawned.

"You can put on some music if that would help."

"I usually blast the A/C or open a window to keep myself awake."

"Then do that. Whatever it takes."

"Okay." Jack lowered the window as low as it would go and enjoyed the wind blasting against his face. He felt Pitch slip his hand into his own. Blue eyes opened again when the wind stopped as they pulled into the parking lot. "Will you help me walk in? I'd rather not be carried into the ER."

"So stubborn." Pitch got out of the car and helped Jack stand, offering him an arm. "You sure you can walk?"

"Yeah. It'll just be a bit slow. I managed to get around on my own before you came over. I'm sore and all, but now I think my ankle is going to be the biggest problem." He hissed under his breath when he tried to put weight on it.

Pitch sighed and lifted Jack into his arms. "You can be stubborn later." He carried him into the hospital.

"I'm not a baby who needs to be carried," Jack grumbled.

"I know, Mr. Frost. You're a fully functioning adult," Pitch teased with a smile.

"So treat me like one." He stuck his tongue out with a small smile.

"I would, Mr. Frost, but what I would do to you is off limits right now."

"That sounds very adult-like," he giggled. "Maybe when I'm better."

Pitch smiled and carried Jack over to the receptionist. The receptionist smiled up at the tall man carrying the smaller one. "How may I help you?"

"I'm pretty sure I have a concussion and need to get checked out."

"He also hurt his ankle pretty bad."

"Really? Alright, if you could just fill out some forms, you can have a seat in the waiting room. Someone will be out for you shortly."

Pitch grumbled and grabbed the clipboard, carrying Jack into the waiting room. "I hate hospitals. You could be dying and they'd still make you wait."

"So long as they give me pain killers, I don't care." Jack took the clipboard and started filling out the questions and info.

"Would you consider moving in with me until you've recovered? I want to keep an eye on you."

"I don't think so. I don't have anyone to take care of Nimbus while I'm gone."

"He can come too. I have no aversion to cats, and I'm sure Seraphina would love to have him around."

"Are you sure about that? That's a lot to take on."

"I don't mind. I could drive you to work and pick you and Seraphina up at the end of the day. It wouldn't be too big of a change. I was married once. I know how to live with another adult."

"But we've only just started dating. You shouldn't have to be my caretaker."

"You're my friend as well as my boyfriend. Consider this a friendly gesture."

"You're positive?" Jack turned to glance at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I wouldn't mind it if it means I get to spend more time with you."

Pitch gave Jack a smile. "Then after we've gotten you checked out, I guess you're moving in."

"I'll need to grab things from my house first, of course."

"Of course. Can't forget Nimbus."

"Or my clothes and things like that."

"Those are important."

"Especially since I don't think your clothes would fit me very well. In style and size," Jack chuckled.

"Probably not. Although, black against your skin would look lovely."

"Black is too dark for me. There's too many light colors going on here." He gestured to his face, pale skin, and snowy white hair.

"The black would make you glow," Pitch hummed, smiling to himself. "Yeah, you would look gorgeous."

"Whatever you say. I'm too tired to argue." Jack sighed and set the pen down when he finished the questionnaire. "Why does it always feel like they're asking your whole life story with these things?"

"They are." Pitch grabbed the clipboard and pen and took it back to the receptionist. "You're almost done. Then I'll take you home and you can sleep."


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours, some painkillers, and a boot on his foot later, Jack was ecstatic to finally be back in the car and heading home to rest. "Are you satisfied now that it's safe for me to sleep?"

"Nope."

Jack rolled his eyes. "The doctor even said it was okay to sleep."

"Not without doing something first."

"Doing what? What could possibly be more important than sleeping?"

Pitch shifted the car into park in front of his house. He gave the mewling cat in the backseat a look before leaning over closer to Jack. "Guess."

"A kiss?"

"For a start."

"I'm not making out with you right now."

"Fine, a kiss then."

"Maybe tomorrow I'll feel well enough to make out." Jack closed the distance between them to give his boyfriend a chaste kiss.

"Yeah, sure." Pitch snuck another quick kiss and smiled. "Now would you like to try hobbling with the crutches, or shall I carry you in?"

"I'd say crutches, but I'm too tired. I'll start with those tomorrow, if you wouldn't mind carrying me."

"Alright." Pitch got out of the car and walked around to Jack's side, carefully lifting him from the car. "The neighbors might get ideas about us."

"Let them. I'm not one to care much about what people think."

"They'll think I've secretly married you."

"Do you care if they do?"

"Not at all," Pitch hummed and held Jack just a little closer.

"Then take me to your bed please, good sir. I'd very much like to feel better sooner so I can stop snapping at you."

"About that. For the sake of our sanity, you'll be sleeping in Seraphina's room. Do you mind?"

"Put me on the couch if you want. I don't care," he grumbled.

"What sort of host would I be if I put my crippled boyfriend on the couch?" He teased with a smile. "You do understand why you can't be in my bed?"

"Because you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off me?"

"Exactly."

"Put me where you will; I won't complain."

"What a perfect guest you are." Pitch carried Jack into the house and settled him in Seraphina's bed. "I'll be sure to wake you every half hour for a while like the doctor said. I have to go get Sera in a few hours though. If you need me then and I'm not here, I'll just be right back."

"Alright," he yawned. "Nimbus is a quick adjuster, so you can let him out wherever you want." Jack already felt his eyelids growing heavier, too exhausted to be bothered by sleeping in a little girl's bed.

"Sleep now, Mr. Frost. You've earned it." He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Jack's lips.

"Thanks again for taking me and for letting me stay."

"That's what friends do, Mr. Frost." Jack slowly nodded as sleep was quickly overtaking him. Pitch wasn't even out of the room before he was out like a light. "Poor boy," Pitch whispered, brushing some stray locks of hair away from Jack's eyes. He stood and turned off the light, leaving Jack to sleep.

* * *

When Jack opened his eyes, there were two little notes left on the bedside. One was clearly written by a child, the other written in Pitch's elegant style.

 _Dear Mr. Frost, I hope you get better! Daddy told me you have a bad boo-boo.I like your kitty!_

 _Jack, when you wake, we're having dinner in the kitchen. I hope you'll be able to join us. If not, I'll bring you breakfast in bed in the morning._

Jack turned to look at the small clock in the room and found he'd only been asleep for a few hours. The lack of nausea and the rumbling in his stomach had him hoping he wasn't too late for dinner. With a lot of groaning from sore muscles, Jack managed to get himself standing upright and heading towards the kitchen.

"Mr. Frost!" Seraphina awkwardly dropped down from the stool at the counter, running over to give him a hug. "You were asleep forever and ever."

"Nonsense. It's only been a few hours." Pitch walked over and kissed Jack's cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Much more like myself now." Jack's hands awkwardly hovered over girl's shoulders, his expression almost asking permission to hug her.

"Go ahead," Pitch whispered with an encouraging smile.

Jack leaned down as much as his aching back allowed and wrapped his arms around Seraphina. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Phiphi. And thank you for letting me rest in your room. I feel much better now."

"My room's magic! My mama's in there, and she makes everything happy!"

Pitch flinched. "Yeah. Mama watches over Seraphina, if you didn't know."

"Oh. Well then I'm very thankful to her for helping me too." He gave the girl a light pat on the shoulder. "So what's for dinner?"

"Grilled cheese and tomato soup." Pitch lifted Seraphina into his arms and plopped her back down in her seat. She smiled, and they nuzzled noses.

"You can sit next to me, Mr. Frost," she said, patting on the stool next to her.

"Why, thank you for the offer." Jack carefully lowered himself onto the offered stool. He took a bite of grilled cheese with a smile.

"My daddy likes to put tomatoes on mine because that's how Mama liked it."

"Your mama must have had good taste buds. It's pretty yummy that way too. I prefer my grilled cheese with bacon. I let some of the cheese drip off the side too so its gets deliciously crispy." He grinned.

"Daddy likes it with bacon too!"

"I knew I liked him for a reason!"

"That's the only reason, Mr. Frost?" Pitch teased, sitting down across the island from them with his own food.

"Not the only one. We share other mutual interests as well." Jack took another bite and smiled across at him.

"I'm glad. I'd hate to think the only reason you like me is because of my enjoyment of bacon."

"Even though bacon is absolutely delicious."

"It is indeed. One of my favorite foods."

"If you didn't like it then it might have been a deal breaker," he teased.

"Good thing. I'd hate to lose you already."

"Me too." Jack turned back to Seraphina. "So how was school today?"

"I won at recess! Amanda had to give me a sticker because that was the prize."

"Was the sticker worth it?"

"Yes! It's the kind you scratch and they smell good!"

"The best kind."

"But then Amanda began to cry," Pitch said, taking a sip of his soup. "So we had to give the sticker back."

"Oh. She didn't want to give up her sticker, did she?"

"No. Amanda was a sore loser," Seraphina grumbled.

"Or that," Jack chuckled.

"I promised we'd go to the craft store and get some this weekend," Pitch smirked. "Those are great stickers."

"Or she could stop by my classroom next week. I have a vast collection of stickers."

"Do you have any of the scratch and sniff kind?"

"Of course." Jack gave him a flat look. "I work with kindergarteners. I'm not above using bribery stickers."

Pitch smiled. "Just checking, Mr. Frost."

"But I also wouldn't blame her if she wanted a whole pack for herself."

"They are very nice stickers."

"Whatever she'd like. If she wants a pack then get it for her."

"I think I'll leave that pleasure to you since you're so jealous," Pitch teased.

"Jealous? Me? Never!"

"If you say so, Mr. Frost."

"I do say so." Jack returned to his food with a grin.

"And you're always right."

"Exactly. So is that what you guys usually do on a school night? Tease the injured guest?"

"Only with you, Mr. Frost. You're special."

"I'm glad you two think I'm special."

"We think you're very special." Reaching around the side of the island, Pitch took Jack's hand and tangled their fingers together.

"Well, I think you're both very special too." Jack looked down when a familiar paw tapped at his leg. He laughed. "I was wondering when you'd show up, beggar." Nimbus gave a meow.

"He's been crying since we got here. Seems we aren't the only ones who think you're special."

Jack gave the fuzzy head a few fond pets. "He warms up to new people pretty fast, but I'm definitely his human. He's a notorious beggar. Don't let him con you into giving up your food. His stomach is pretty sensitive as much as much as he'd love to eat everything in the world."

"Why am I not surprised your cat is so spoiled?"

"He isn't spoiled. I don't feed him any extra food at all."

"Oh yes, he isn't spoiled at all."

"He is well-loved for sure."

"Lucky cat."

"Even luckier now that he has a little girl to play with."

"We like having him."

"I think he'll look forward to coming to visit a lot in the future."

Pitch smiled. "He's welcome anytime."

"I hope he wasn't too much of a bother while I was asleep."

"Not at all."

"Thanks again for letting us stay here for a few days. I'm sure we'll be a lot less miserable here than on our own at home."

"I hope you're happy here with us."

"I think we will be. So long as we don't get picked on the whole time." Jack sat back up to finish off his grilled cheese with a teasing smile.

"Fine. Only most of the time."

"I think I can handle that. What do you think, Phiphi?"

"I think you and Daddy are silly!"

"We live to make you smile," Jack laughed.

"You're silly, Mr. Frost!"

"Thank you. I try my best." He bowed his head slightly.

"Your presence is much appreciated, Jack."

"Anything you'd like me to help with, I'll do. I'd like to make it up to you guys for taking me in for the time being."

"How about you help me with the dishes first? Seraphina, you can watch whatever you want."

"Can I watch _Frozen_ again?"

"Of course, love." The girl giggled and crawled down from the stool, running out of the kitchen to go put on the movie.

Jack shuddered at the mention of the movie, but he carefully got up to wash the dishes anyway. "How many times has she made you watch that movie?"

"Enough that I could sing any of the songs at karaoke." Pitch came up behind Jack and nuzzled at his neck. "I'm guessing you hate that movie."

"I don't hate it. I've just watched it _way_ too many time to enjoy it much anymore."

"Who did you like?"

"What do you mean?'

"Were you a Hans or a Kristoff fan? Which princess was your favorite?"

"Of course I was a Kristoff fan. Hans was so bleh even before it was obvious he was evil."

"I would think you'd like the bad boys."

"No way. I'm too much of a goofball to like the bad boys. They're usually so serious." He set some of the clean dishes in the rack.

Pitch put his hands on either side of Jack, trapping him in place. "Would you call me serious?"

"At times you can be. But even when you're serious, I can see that little twinkle hiding in your eyes."

"So I couldn't possibly be a bad boy?"

"Maybe a little. I could see you having a bit of a devious streak."

"Since I'm a bad boy, what does it say that you like me?"

"That I apparently can't make up my mind on if I like bad boys or not," Jack joked.

"I think you secretly like them." Pitch smiled. "And that you not so secretly like one in particular."

"I don't think it's much of a secret anymore which one I like."

"I knew you had a thing for Hans," he teased, kissing Jack's cheek.

"Totally. You caught me."

"I'm ridiculously jealous."

Jack dried his hands on a towel with a smile. "I couldn't tell."

"I would very much like to kiss you right now."

"Why don't you? Kissing is well within the limits of taking things slow."

"Turn around and close your eyes." Jack set aside the towel and turned to face him with eyes closed in trust. Pitch leaned close and softly brushed his lips over Jack's. He teased his mouth until lips parted in a breathy exhale. He took Jack's lower lips between his own, kissing him passionately. Jack's hands settled against the man's chest and gripped his shirt as his breath grew short. The dizziness was beginning to return, but he wasn't sure if it was from the concussion or from their passionate kiss. Pitch reluctantly pulled his mouth away. "You are so tempting, Jack."

"As are you." Jack took a step back to lean heavily against the counter. "I need to say something, a-and I'd really like you to listen to the full thing before talking or I'm not going to be able to say it."

"Go on then. I'll listen."

"I don't want to sleep in Seraphina's room again. I was too tired and loopy earlier to complain, but I'm not anymore. I want to be able to sleep in your bed with you when I'm sick or injured or whatever without you coming onto me. I'm not entirely sure if you were joking earlier or not, but I don't want to be in a relationship where you can't keep your hands off me when I'm not up to it."

Pitch blinked. "Are you done?"

"Yes." Jack looked at his feet with a sigh. "Sorry."

"Okay. So you want to be able to sleep in my bed without me touching you, correct?"

"Without being touched sexually. I don't want to be with someone who's first thought is always sex. N-not that I'm saying you are!"

Pitch sighed. "You know I want to have sex with you again. I'm young, I'm single, and you're attractive. You'll just have to be patient with me, but I'm willing to try to give you what you want."

"I'm sorry. I don't want to demand so much of you."

"You know what you want."

"I hope it's not asking too much."

"Will you forgive me if I forget?"

"I think I could do that."

"Then I'm willing to try."

Jack moved forward again to peck Pitch's cheek with a kiss. "Thank you."

"Why don't you go sit with Seraphina? I'll be out in a minute."

"Did I upset you?" His lips turned down into a frown.

"No! No, of course not." Pitch smiled and kissed Jack's forehead. "You're fine."

"If you're sure…" Pitch gave Jack a reassuring smile before he hobbled his way out into the living room after giving him one last look to be sure. He sighed and leaned against the counter, scrubbing his hand over his face. Jack sat next to Seraphina on the couch just in time to watch Anna dancing around the castle. "Did I miss anything?"

"Hans is a meanie, and he's lying about sandwiches. Anyone who lies about sandwiches is bad."

"For sure. Sandwiches are very important," he chuckled and settled in comfortably on the couch.

"Anna is kinda stupid. She wants to marry him, and she doesn't even know him."

"Firstly, it's not nice to call someone 'stupid,' even if they are only a character. Second, people do silly things when they're in love. Sometimes you get a little carried away and caught in the moment. It happens to everyone."

"It's silly," Seraphina grumbled. "Daddy loved Mama a long time before he married her. And he used to write loooong letters to someone he said he loved very much. It made Mama sad but then he wrote letters for her and she wasn't sad anymore."

Jack turned to her, interest piqued. "Your daddy loved someone other than your mother? Do you know who it was?"

"His best friend. I said you can't love your best friend, but he did. Daddy said he had loved them for a long time, but then he married Mama and had me."

"I see. It's okay to love more than one person in your life. You know that, right? I don't want you to think that even if your daddy someday loves me, it doesn't mean he loved your mommy any less."

"I know. When Mama went to Heaven, it made Daddy cry lots and lots. He wrote more letters but then he stopped." She smiled up at Jack. "I saw one once. It was written to someone named Snowflake. Isn't that a silly name?"

"It is a little bit. Maybe it was a nickname?"

"I dunno." Seraphina shrugged, turning back to the movie.

Jack half-watched the movie beside her. He'd seen it enough times he knew every word without fully paying attention, It allowed him to doze on and off, a little nagging thought bothering him at the back of his mind that he couldn't quite place.

"Mr. Frost, you're missing the end!" Seraphina pushed at Jack's shoulder.

"Oh, sorry." Jack blinked a few times, rubbing at his tired eyes in an attempt wake them up again. "I'm paying attention, I promise."

"You should go sleepy time. That's what my Daddy says when I'm sleepy."

"Your daddy is a very smart man. I wouldn't want to leave you out here all on your own though. I can finish the movie."

"It's my bedtime. Daddy doesn't like it when I miss my bedtime. He says it stunts my growth."

"Then we shall both be off to bed, okay?" Jack turned off the TV and stood with a groan. "Goodnight, Seraphina. I don't think I'll be awake in time to see you off to school, so have a good day tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Mr. Frost." Seraphina toddled down the hall towards her room. When Jack opened the bedroom door, Pitch looked up and slipped a piece of paper into his desk.

"Movie over already?"

"Pretty much. We both decided it was time for bed." He slowly made his way into the bathroom to change. "You never came to join us."

"I had something I wanted to do. By the looks of things, my absence wasn't a problem."

"Doesn't mean your presence wasn't wanted," Jack grumbled.

"You'll have all night with me, Jack."

Jack stared at himself in the bathroom, almost ashamed of the tired tears that threatened to well up in the reflected blue eyes. "I did upset you earlier, didn't I?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh, I don't know. I talked to you about backing off of the sex train, you said you weren't mad, then you disappeared for the next hour and a half."

"I had something to do."

"Like what? It's a little unsettling to have you go off and disappear after a conversation like that." Jack headed back out into the room in his pajamas.

"Jack, I have things I do. Rituals, little things that I need to do. I'm sorry I didn't watch the movie."

"I somehow doubt your rituals usually involve leaving your daughter on her own."

"She's a big girl. Don't presume to begin to tell me how to raise my daughter."

Jack lowered himself onto the side of the bed with wide eyes. "I-I'm not. Sorry."

Pitch sighed. "I write once a week. I always say goodnight and read her a story. That's it. There's no ulterior motive, no scheme, no repressed anger. It's something I've done for years."

"I'm sorry for being like this. I don't mean to be so...questioning and frustrating."

"I have to go say goodnight to my daughter. In the meantime, think if you have any other questions. I'll answer them if I can." Pitch stood.

"Okay," Jack sighed, his shoulders slumping as he stayed where he sat on the bed. He couldn't help but feel more childish than usual with his outbursts against Pitch. So far the man had proven himself to be trustworthy and caring, and he'd responded by making snap judgments and lacking confidence in their feelings.

Long fingers ran through Jack's hair soothingly. "You really are hopeless, Mr. Frost. What am I to do with you?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry, Pitch. I'd love to blame this on the painkillers, but I think this is all just me and my insecurities."

"I would never hurt you, Jack." He chuckled. "You're my husband after all."

Jack's smile slowly started to return until he was beaming at the man in front of him. "Lay down with me?"

"Let me go take care of Seraphina, and then I'm all yours."

"Alright. I'll be here."

"I'll be right back." Pitch gently kissed Jack and left to go see his daughter.

Jack stayed put in his seat. His body begged him to lay down, but he knew if he did he'd be out like a light. Instead he looked around the room curiously. His first time here had been a bit of a blur of naked flesh and kisses; there hadn't been any time to really look around. The more he observed, the more he found he liked the aesthetics of Pitch's room.

"Seems she took a page out of your book. Out like a light before I even got there." Pitch entered the bedroom, already stripping off his shirt.

"We were both falling asleep during the movie." Jack laughed when Nimbus darted into the room before Pitch could shut the door.

"An intruder. Goodness." Pitch stroked the cat, now comfortably claiming his territory on the bed. "You were smiling when I walked in. What were you thinking about?"

"I haven't really had a chance to look at your room yet. I like it."

"Yeah. I guess the last time you were here, we were a bit preoccupied."

"Exactly. It suits you."

"Thank you. It's not full bachelor pad yet, but it's getting there."

"Well, I'd like to think you're not a bachelor anymore."

"I guess I'm not since I have a husband."

"Yes, you do. I see your love of dark colors applies to your room decor as well."

"It soothes me. I've always preferred the dark. It's much more relaxing."

"It's very…" He thought for a moment. "Comforting. It's not the kind of dark that feels like it's going to suffocate you."

"I'm glad you like it. I'd hate it if you didn't like it here."

"I don't think you'll much like my bedroom if you ever stay over. It's all blues and whites and silvers," he chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind. The color wouldn't be important. I'd be more focused on the fact that I'm in your bedroom."

"Good to hear." Jack finally let himself lie back on the bed. "I hope you don't mind me heading back to sleep again. I know I slept a few hours ago, but I'm already tired again."

"You must be really fun at parties," Pitch teased.

"Injuries take a lot out of you. I'm usually pretty good on minimal sleep."

"I'll have to remember that for future reference."

"Good," he paused to yawn. "Idea. Love you," Jack mumbled as he snuggled down under the covers with a sleepy smile. He was half-tempted to retrieve the surprise gift he'd hidden in his bag, but he decided against it. It would bring up a big discussion that he was just too tired for right now. Maybe tomorrow.

"I love you too, Jack. Sleep now."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's been so long since the last update. JarJar and I have moved on to a few other stories, and it's a little hard to keep up writing the new material while still going back to edit the old stuff. On top of that, I got a promotion at work so exhaustion has also been a key factor in all this. Just to keep you updated, here's the projects you guys have to look forward to from the great minds of Random and JarJar:**

 **-(Completed) Camp Counselors AU (feat. Jack, Pitch, and a myriad of other Disney and Dreamworks characters)**

 **-(In progress/nearing completion) Pen Pals**

 **HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!**

* * *

Jack woke to a familiar rough tongue licking at his cheek. He gently pushed the cat away with a smile, limbs stretching out. "Good morning to you too, Nimbus." The bright light filtering through the window told him it was later in the morning. The cat meowed and nudged Jack's chin with his head, flopping down on his chest. "Oof! Careful buddy. I'm still a little sore." He looked around for any sign his boyfriend was still there.

A note was waiting for Jack on the pillow beside him. _Took Seraphina to school. Back in a few hours. Love you. -P_

Jack's lips curled into a smile, and he held the note close to his chest. He wasn't too sure when the note had been written or what time it was right then. Figuring the man would wake him when he returned, he let himself drift off again into a light sleep.

He was once more woken, but this time to the feeling of soft lips gently kissing him. "Come on, sleepyhead. Up you get."

"Good morning," Jack mumbled, sleepily returning the kiss. He gave a good stretch and opened his eyes so blue could look up into gorgeous amber. "What time is it?"

"Three in the afternoon. I just got back from the shop, and I wanted to wake you before I went to get Seraphina from school."

"So late?!" He shot up in bed, instantly falling back when the dizziness washed over him. "I never sleep in so late," he groaned.

"I figured. You're forgiven this time," Pitch teased, handing Jack a glass of water after helping him sit up again.

The water felt so good on his dry mouth that he chugged the whole glass before he realized it. "Thanks."

"No problem. I guessed you'd want something to drink after sleeping so long."

"You guessed right."

"Good. Did you enjoy your rest?"

"Very much. It's nice sleeping next to someone. Nimbus is a pretty good cuddler, but you're way better."

"Flattery, Mr. Frost?"

"Only to those who deserve it."

"And you wonder why I want you so much."

"I still do." Jack scooted to the edge of the bed and carefully pushed himself onto his feet.

"Because you're amazing," Pitch whispered, helping Jack stand.

"Thank you." He stood up tall and stretched his aching muscles. "I feel much better than I did yesterday."

"I'm glad. You look much better. More like yourself."

"I feel like it too. I'll be right back." Jack headed for the bathroom to relieve himself and get ready for the day.

"I have to go pick up Seraphina. Will you be alright until we get back?"

"Would you actually mind if I go? And maybe drop me off on the way at the store so I can replace my phone?"

"You'll have to hurry up, Mr. Lazy."

"Almost...done." Jack struggled to get his pants on with the boot. "I think I'll just wear shorts for awhile." He tossed the pants bag into his bag and grabbed shorts instead.

"Probably would be best. Would be much easier than going through the hassle of pants everyday."

Jack sat on the edge of the bed to put on his one shoe. "Ready to go." Pitch smiled and took Jack's hand, receiving a smile in return. "We'd better go before I make you late."

"Shall I carry you then? Or will you walk?"

"I can manage walking from now on."

"I'm glad. t'll be good to see you walk again."

"It'll feel good to walk again. It's not fun getting dizzy and nauseous every time you stand up."

"And you're really heavy. It doesn't do my back any favors."

"That could just mean you're weak." Jack grinned.

"That's what you get for dating an old man."

"You're not old. We're the same age."

"I guess that makes you old too."

"We are definitely not old. I blame your profession," he teased. "Selling books doesn't do much for your muscles."

"Excuse me? I didn't hear you complaining when we slept together."

Jack laughed. "You're the one complaining that I'm too heavy. It's definitely not my weight that's the problem." He poked at his skinny arms.

"You sure?" Pitch teasingly poked Jack's belly.

"Yup. I'm pretty sure you just directly touched my stomach."

"There's certainly a lot of stomach to touch."

"I can definitely fit a lot in it."

"Yeah, you can. Consequently, you are very heavy."

"Only when I've just eaten."

"Oh, of course."

"Don't complain that I'm so skinny. You wouldn't be attracted to me if my weight reflected how much I eat."

"I'd like to think I would. You're rather lovely, and I've loved you forever."

Jack gave his hand a squeeze. "It's nice to know you won't leave me if my appearance changes."

"Never. You're stuck with me, Mr. Frost."

"Good. There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

"You're very charming, Mr. Frost."

"High praise from the man who's the epitome of charm." Jack slid into the passenger seat of Pitch's car.

"I'm the epitome of charm?"

"Yes. You made a child love you, a woman fall in love with you, and now a grown man fall for you. You have to pretty charming to achieve that."

"You fell in love with me before I was charming."

"I was a kid. They don't need much charming."

"And you do now?"

"Not really. It sure helped speed up the process though."

"Speed up the process? I beg to disagree, Mr. Frost."

"Why do you disagree?"

"Because we're taking our relationship quite slowly."

"Physically taking it slowly is not what I meant. It could have taken months for me to fall for you. Instead, you and your charm managed it in a little over a week."

"Ah, I see. My apologies for misunderstanding."

"You're forgiven." Jack smiled over at him and reached to take the man's hand while he drove.

"Thank God for that. You're quite frightening when you're angry."

"You haven't seen me angry yet."

"I have a feeling I'm not wrong."

Jack nodded in agreement. "It hardly ever happens, but, when I get angry, I get _really_ angry."

"I'll have to beware."

"I somehow doubt you'll ever get me that mad."

"You never know."

"I hope not. You can drop me off at the next parking lot. My service store is in that shopping center."

"Yes, sir." Pitch pulled into the parking lot and drove up to the store. "Here we are. Text me when you're done, and I'll come get you."

"It should be a pretty quick transaction. I should be done by the time you pick Seraphina up. But I'll text you just in case." He leaned over to kiss Pitch's cheek before opening the door. "Thanks again."

"No problem. See you in a bit, boyfriend."

"See ya, boyfriend," Jack laughed and turned towards the phone store.

* * *

"There you are, Mr. Frost. Your phone is all set up."

Jack thanked the man and took his phone with a smile. He headed outside to sit on a bench and wait. _Phone is finished. Ready when you are_ , he texted Pitch.

 _That was fast!_

 _Told you it would be fast._

 _And you're always right ;)_

 _Yes, I am. I'm on the bench outside the store. How long do you think you'll be?_

A car horn honked near Jack. _Already waiting 3_

Jack's head whipped up from his screen, startled. He walked to the car with a smile. "That was pretty fast."

"I just went to the school, not Vegas." Pitch leaned over and kissed Jack's cheek.

"I know. It just felt really quick I guess." He turned to the back seat with a smile. "How was your day, Phiphi?"

"Long. Boring."

"No exciting sticker stories for today?"

"No."

"Well, okay then." Jack turned back to the front, glancing over at Pitch while resisting a smile.

Pitch smiled and took Jack's hand. "Someone had a bad day."

"I can tell," he chuckled.

"It's a good thing you're here to cheer her up, Mr. Frost."

"Why does it have to be me? You're the dad. You should have it mastered by now."

"I know, but you're the cute, lovable teacher who adores children," Pitch teased, brushing his thumb over Jack's knuckles.

"We could always work together. We make a pretty good team, after all."

"We always have. Ever since we were kids."

"So what do you think we should do?"

"A magical fairy princess sleepover?"

"With us or her friends?" Jack joked.

"Us, Mr. Frost. Unless you want some of your students and their parents to know about us."

"I think I'd rather wait a bit longer for that reveal. Do you have tutus and fairy wings on hand?"

"I have a daughter. What do you think?"

"That's a yes if ever I heard one."

"Yes, it is. I also have sparkly makeup. You can't be a fairy princess without sparkles."

Jack grinned. "Very true. Am I allowed to do your makeup?"

"For a price."

"I have a feeling your price is going to be very steep."

"Oh, very steep. Your lips will be swollen by the time you're done paying."

"I also had a feeling you were going to say something like that."

Pitch chuckled. "I'm happy to be so predictable when it comes to you."

"If it means I get to cover your face in glitter, I'll suffer through the price."

"You're such a brat, Mr. Frost."

"I know." He smiled again.

"I might have to double the price just because of it."

"It's up to you."

"Now it's tripled."

"I may not think it's worth it anymore."

"It's nice to know I'm not worth that."

"You're too expensive." Jack crossed his arms with a playful huff.

"I guess I'll let you off here." Pitch pulled over and parked by the side of the road.

"Really?" He looked over at Pitch, not entirely sure if the man was joking or not.

"Still think I'm too expensive?"

"Maaaayyyybbbeee?"

Pitch leaned over and opened the door. "And now?"

"Why am I the one getting overcharged? I don't charge you for favors."

"Well, now you know you can," Pitch whispered, giving Jack a brief kiss. "Am I worth it to you, Jack?"

"Of course."

"You can close the door now, Mr. Frost. It's time we went home."

"Yes, sir." Jack leaned out to shut his door once again.

"Good boy," Pitch teased as he pulled away from the curb. "Did you want to stop at your place and we could pick up some more shorts?"

"Oh yeah. Yes, please."

"What would you do without me, Mr. Frost?"

"Probably go back to my boring bachelor life with just my cat as a companion."

"That doesn't sound fun at all."

"It wasn't."

"But now you have us. A ready-made family."

Jack smiled at the thought. "So far it seems perfectly made just for me."

"We'd like to be yours."

"It's a little soon to be making any too big decisions. I definitely feel accepted into your little family already though. So thank you for that."

"We like having you."

"Thanks." Jack gave his hand a squeeze and smiled back towards Seraphina.

Seraphina wiggled forward in her seat and kissed Jack's cheek. "You're the best, Mr. Frost."

"I'm pretty lucky to have found you guys."

"We're the lucky ones, Jack."

"Are we going to keep talking about being lucky or head back to your place and start a fairy princess sleepover?"

"I can drive only so fast, my dear."

"Don't forget my shorts too please."

"I haven't forgotten."

"Only checking," Jack laughed.

"Thank you, Mr. Frost."

"Don't you go reverting to 'Mr. Frost' again. I finally got you to stop for a little bit."

"It's my pet name for you, dear. You'll always be my Mr. Frost."

"There are hundreds of people who call me that. I don't think it qualifies as a pet name."

"Ah, but how many say it with complete and utter devotion?"

"Good point."

"What would you like me to call you? Jackie?"

"No way. Anything but that." Jack made a face.

"Jay?"

"Yuck."

"Jackson?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Can't we just settle on my normal name?"

"Love?"

"I think I could learn to like that one."

"Me too. It suits you."

"Because I have your love?"

"You know you do. And because it brings the loveliest little blush to your cheeks."

"Then go ahead and call me that. I'll take it over Mr. Frost or Jackie any day."

"You'll always be my Mr. Frost." Jack's eyes narrowed at him, but he didn't say a word. "Fine. You'll only be Mr. Frost in public until we become official."

"I'll accept that."

"Perfect. And in private, you'll be my love."

"I'm okay with that solution." Jack smiled at him.

"I'm glad."

"Now...what should your pet name be?"

"I'm guessing you already have some ideas."

"Pitchy? Mr. Black? Bookworm?"

"How about we start with Love?"

"Alrrriighhht," Jack teased. "I can do that."

"Good. Those nicknames were atrocious."

"They weren't _that_ bad. Some of yours were worse. Jackie? Really?"

"A perfectly reasonable nickname. Pitchy? Jack, that's one letter away from being really rather rude."

"I couldn't resist."

"Careful, Mr. Frost. All's fair in love and war."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Do. Remember it especially when you have to pay me," Pitch teased, giving Jack's hand a squeeze. "So have I been doing a good job convincing you to stay with me?"

"You've already done all the convincing you'll ever need to."

"Then I am safe in assuming that you're mine?"

"I thought you'd established that pretty well every day since we started dating."

"I like hearing you say it. It makes me sound less like a villain from a romance novel. 'You're mine, Jack! You'll always be mine, one way or another!'" Pitch laughed dramatically like a villain from a movie.

Seraphina giggled from the backseat. "I like when Daddy does his bad guy voice."

"I like it too. He's pretty good at it," Jack laughed. "You know who you remind me of?"

"Who?"

"A certain villain from the Guardians books."

"Ah, Pitch Black. The Boogeyman."

"You sure you don't know the author? The coincidence is too much."

"I doubt it. And if I do, I'm very angry that they didn't tell me. I've made my love for those books rather obvious to anyone who'll listen."

"So you wouldn't be mad at them for hiding it but more for not telling you while you made yourself their foolish fanboy?"

"That about covers it."

"Maybe the author would find it endearing. You never know."

"Would you?"

"Of course. You're like a giant kid when you fanboy. The author clearly must love kids so they'd be silly not to like you."

"Since I doubt I'll ever meet the author, I'm satisfied if you like me."

"Wise choice sir. It's never good to mope about what you don't have. Enjoy what you do."

"I plan to as soon as I can."

Jack's eyes widened for a second before he reached over to playfully smack the man on the chest. "Oh, shush."

Pitch chuckled and grabbed Jack's hand. "You love it."

"Sometimes. You have a habit of enjoying my embarrassment."

"I'll stop if you don't like it."

"It's not too bad. Yet."

"I'll have to be on my guard then."

"I'm sure we'll both have to be on our guard about a few things. Comes with a new relationship right?" Jack squeezed the hand holding his.

"True," Pitch hummed. "It's not like I date men all the time."

"I'd hope not!" He laughed.

"Careful, Jack. Some say jealousy is not very attractive."

"I'm not jealous. But that doesn't mean I want to be with a guy who's dated around a ton either," Jack teased as they pulled up in front of his house. "I shouldn't be long. You can come in if you'd like to though. You guys could meet Nympha."

"Nympha?"

"My axolotl."

"Gesundheit."

"It's not a tongue twister. It's an amphibian."

"I could understand the cat, but why do you have a...a whatever-it-was?"

"Come and see her and you'll understand." Jack slid out of the car with a laugh.

"Jack, you are a fascinating creature."

"So is she. Come on Phiphi. I know you'd like to meet her. She's pretty amazing." He opened the back door for the little girl.

Pitch sighed and put the car into park. "You're going to be _that_ kind of parent."

"If I'm a dad someday, heck yes. I will definitely be that parent."

"You're incorrigible," Pitch chuckled, sliding his arm around Jack's waist. "Are we going to have a house full of animals?"

"Of course. Animals are great companions and learning opportunities for kids."

"What could a whatever we're seeing teach?"

"Responsibility. Biology."

"Oh, of course. How could I not know that?"

"It's understandable. I have seen a sadly lacking amount of animals at your house."

"Are you planning on moving this thing in with us too? Any other animals?"

Jack unlocked his front door and let the duo inside. "If we ever move in together, yes. I would never leave an animal behind."

"Nice to know." Pitch walked in and looked around at the small house. "So this is your space."

Besides a jacket or two draped over the couch, the place was practically spotless. "Yup. I know it's a little messy at the moment. Didn't really have time to tidy last time I was here and all." Jack hung the jackets up and neatly put away the DVD and case from the day of his fall.

"This is messy?" Pitch went over to the mantel and looked at the many pictures along the wood. He smiled at the familiar face as it matured from a small boy to a handsome man. "I like it."

Jack looked up from where he was nervously straightening the bookcase. "I forgot you didn't really have a chance to look around last time you were here."

"Not really. Not like this." Pitch smiled over at him. "I can feel you here."

"I'm not usually one for pictures, but my friends have snuck them in over the years."

"I like them. I like seeing how you've changed. How many times you've dyed your hair, or the different phases you were going through."

"My parents were glad I didn't have too many phases. They went through enough with my sister," he joked.

"I bet you caused your fair share of trouble."

"Of course! What teenage boy hasn't?"

"How many boyfriends did you bring home?"

"Only two."

"Did your parents like them?"

"They did. I wouldn't have brought them home if I didn't think my parents would approve."

Pitch turned back to the mantel. "Do you think they'll like me?"

"Of course. They liked you as a kid didn't they? They'll probably be ecstatic to see you again."

"But will they like me as your boyfriend?"

"I think they will. You're not a jerk, and you're a good fit for me. Those are their two rules."

"We're a good fit?"

"I think so. Don't you?"

Pitch looked at Jack's suddenly worried face and chuckled. He walked over and kissed him. "I knew you were for me since we first met all those years ago."

Jack sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that." He smiled when he looked over to see Seraphina boredly wandering around. "Sorry we got distracted. Do you want to meet Nympha?"

"Yes, please!" She nodded eagerly.

Pitch chuckled and quickly snuck a kiss to Jack's neck. "Alright, let's go."

"She's upstairs in my room." The teacher led the way up the stairs, his heavy boot thudding on every step. When he opened his door, he pointed to the large fish tank over in the corner. "See if you can find her." The tank was decked out in white, silver, and green decorations. He'd liked how Nympha's bright pink popped against the other colors. Seraphina ran over to the tank, her little eyes scanning for the amphibian.

With her distracted, Pitch pulled Jack out into the hallway and pressed him up against the wall. He claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss before he could speak. "You make me want things, Jack. You make me want a future I never imagined for us before you."

"That's a good thing, right?" Jack chuckled against his warm lips. "So far I'm liking what you hint our future is going to be."

"You want it too, right? To be with me on a permanent basis?"

"Of course. We were meant to be, after all."

"Jack," Pitch groaned, claiming his mouth again in a desperate kiss. Jack's lips parted for him with a breathy moan. His arms wound around the man's waist to keep their bodies close. "I love you so much, Jack," Pitch whispered between sucks on Jack's bottom lip.

"I love you too. I don't know how it's possible to love you so much so soon, but I do."

"I feel the same way. I've fallen in love with you all over again in no time at all."

"Maybe we're soulmates." Jack grinned, only half joking.

"We must be. When I kiss you, when I have your body under my hands, I feel like I'm reclaiming a part of myself."

"That could also just be your romantic novels coming back to you," he teased.

"I may not have dated much, but I've kissed a lot of people. Men and women. I promise you none of them made me feel the way I feel when I'm with you."

Jack's cheeks flushed a little, but he was smiling. "It's certainly nice to hear I'm so special to you."

"You are special to me. You and Seraphina are my whole world."

"No pressure," Jack chuckled.

"I don't mean for there to be. I just want you to know that you mean a great deal to me."

"I appreciate it. You mean a lot to me too."

"Would it be entirely inappropriate if I asked you to sleep with me tonight?"

Jack playfully tapped his chin with a thoughtful expression. "Depends in what way you're thinking."

"You know what way." Pitch slid his fingers up under Jack's shirt, caressing the rise of his spine.

"I want to." Jack shivered against him. "I don't know if I should, though. The doctor said to avoid any strenuous activity for a few days."

"I'll be careful with you. We'll make love instead of just having sex."

"That sounds very inviting." He smiled and reached up for a quick kiss. "I'm in."

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

Pitch smiled excitedly and kissed Jack. "God, I've missed touching you."

"Why are you so shocked? I'm not a complete prude." He laughed. "It's only been a few days."

"It's just...you wanted to take things slow. I didn't expect you to say yes, but I'm happy that you did."

"When I said I wanted to take it slow, I only meant that I didn't want to start doing those things like crazy after only a week. Though I'm not sure I'd ever want to get to a point of constantly doing that anyway," he joked.

"Is once a day crazy?"

"I don't think so. Every single time we touch or see each other is though. Also if we're too tired or whatever for a day, I hope it's not going to be like we have to make up for it or anything."

"Does sucking on your neck count as making up for it?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "It doesn't have to be like a set list of rules and numbers, you know?"

"Perfect. Just asking," Pitch hummed, moving his head to suck at the juncture of Jack's neck and shoulder.

"We _should_ ," Jack carefully pulled away. "Probably wait until later for things like that. Your daughter is less than ten feet away, after all."

"Just a little more," Pitch purred, focusing on Jack's lips again.

"Only a little," he chuckled against Pitch's lips, the sound muffled.

"Good boy," Pitch teased and held Jack tightly to him as they kissed.

"Time to go now." Jack jumped when there was a cry of excitement back in the room. "I think she finally found Nympha."

"I have never been prevented from kissing someone because of a lizard."

"She's not a lizard. Don't let her hear you call her that."

"Fine, newt. The thought stays the same."

"Salamander. And don't worry; you'll get used to it. Nimbus is a very jealous cat." Jack walked back into his room with a grin.

"He's not the only jealous one," Pitch whispered, following close behind him.

"Really? I couldn't tell," Jack teased. "Did you find her, Phiphi?" He crouched down next to the fish tank.

"Yeah, look!" Seraphina pointed with excitement at the bright pink amphibian eagerly looking up at Jack from its perch on a log.

"She's probably hungry. Get down from there, silly. You know it's bad for your skin." Jack pushed up his sleeve and reached into the tank, carefully picking the salamander up and letting her rest on his hand under the water. "Are you squeamish about bugs?" he asked the little girl.

"A little." She turned around and gave Pitch her best impression of puppy eyes. "Daddy?"

Pitch sighed, already rolling up his sleeves. "What do I have to do?"

"You don't have to hold her. Can you just hand me the little canister of worms from that cabinet over there?"

"I can do that." Pitch reached into the cabinet and retrieved the canister for Jack.

"Thank you much." After setting Nympha on top of one of her favorite caves, Jack opened up the can and took out a medium sized wriggling worm. "Her favorite food is brine shrimp, but I can't get those all the time. She likes these guys too." His hand dipped into the water again, the wiggling worm in his fingers quickly catching the axolotl's attention.

"You have the strangest tastes in pets, Mr. Frost," Pitch teased, watching the salamander gobble up the worm.

"A cat and a salamander hardly count as strange. She's fascinating. She can regrow almost any part of her body. Her and Nimbus also like to play together."

"But a salamander? How do you go from cat to salamander?"

"Adoption. My neighbor got her when she was still tiny. When he had to move a few months later, he couldn't take her with him. So I ended up with a pretty amazing new friend."

"How adorably predictable."

"That's how I got Nimbus too. There was an elderly lady down the street. When she passed away, her daughter didn't want him. I used to watch him when she would go out of town so I volunteered." He held out another worm for Nympha. "I have two soft spots: kids and animals."

"Three soft spots."

"What's the third?" He grinned teasingly

"If you don't know, then I must be doing something wrong."

"I stand corrected. I have _three_ soft spots then."

"Very good."

When Nympha grew full and stopped taking worms, Jack dried off his arm. He smiled down at where she was having a stare down with Seraphina. "Maybe next time you'd like to try holding her? If your daddy lets you come visit again, that is."

"Maybe we'll have to have a sleepover."

"I do have a spare bedroom I think you'd like. I let my niece decorate it."

"It seems you've thought of everything," Pitch teased.

"I wanna sleepover, Daddy! Can we, can we, can we?"

Pitch gave Jack a sly smile. "Well, Mr. Frost? May we have a sleepover with you?"

"I'd love to have you guys sleepover." He laughed at their mutual excitement. "How about...next weekend? I'm already staying with you guys this weekend, and we wouldn't want to leave Nimbus all on his own at your place, would we?"

"No!" Seraphina shook her head emphatically, hair whipping around her head. "Nimbus has to come too!"

"Next weekend it is. That gives me plenty of time to plan lots of activities for us to do too!"

"Sounds like fun," Pitch hummed, smiling down at Seraphina. "Speaking of fun, I think it's time we went home. Don't you think so, Mr. Frost? Nimbus must be so lonely by now."

Jack grabbed a backpack from his closet and put a couple extra pairs of shorts in it. "He's probably yowling at the door by now."

"Exactly. Poor little cat."

"I'm ready to go when you are."

Pitch smiled and wrapped an arm around Jack's waist, the three of them walking back to the car. "Should we pick up some dinner on the way?"

"That would be a smart idea. The less time spent cooking, the more time for princess sleepover things."

"Any preferences?"

"Pizza! No, spaghetti. Or maybe mac 'n' cheese! Or cheeseburgers!"

Jack laughed at the multitude of options. "I vote pizza. I know a super yummy place. My treat."

"Then how could we refuse?"


	10. Chapter 10

Pitch nibbled on Jack's lips, muffling his moans as they kissed. An empty pizza box lay discarded on the coffee table, and Seraphina was sound asleep amongst a pile of fairy princess detritus. Jack gently pulled away. "I have a gift for you."

"A gift?"

"Mhmm. Let me go grab it." Jack got up to go get the package from his bag in the bedroom. He plopped back on the couch and held the flat present out to his boyfriend.

"You interrupted foreplay for a book?"

"You'll like it, I promise." Inside the paper was another advanced copy of the new Guardians book, a note from written on the inside cover. It read, "To Pitch Black, the inspiration of my nightmare king. Not because you're dark and villainous but because when you left my life my world went dark. Thank you for bringing my golden general back to me and bringing light back to my world again. Jack Frost."

Pitch looked at the words, idly running his fingers over them. "If this is a trick, it's very well done."

"It's no trick." Jack flipped the book to the inside of the back cover, a picture of himself dressed like the story's Jack Frost in the author section.

"I don't get it. You're telling me that you wrote the Guardians books?"

"I did. And illustrated."

"And illustrated," Pitch whispered. "So, uh...you really are _the_ Jack Frost."

Jack nodded slowly. "I hope that doesn't change anything about your feelings for me."

"My feelings?" Pitch looked at Jack. "You bastard!"

"I-I'm sorry!" He flinched away from him. "I didn't want it to change how you felt for me. I know it's just a silly book series for kids but it's decently successful and people change when they even think someone might be successful and I didn't want you to like me just because of it."

"You bastard." Pitch cupped Jack's face between his hands and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "You sneaky, wonderful bastard."

"Wait. So you're not mad at me?" Jack looked at him in confusion

"Oh, I am. You let me gush like an idiot. However, I'm desperately crazy about you."

"Not because of the books, right?"

"I fell for you when you when you were picking your nose and making mud pies. I don't give two figs about the books. Although that _is_ an added bonus."

Jack let out a deep breath, relief washing over him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Pitch focused on suckling on Jack's lips. "Let's go upstairs."

"Yes, please." Jack got up with a grin.

"Fabulous," Pitch chuckled as he raced Jack upstairs. "Wait...so I'm taking the famous Jack Frost into my bed as my lover?"

"Don't start that. I'm still just the kid who got stuck in a tree all those years ago."

"You're both. I love both, though that boy was my first love."

"Good. Because that little boy can get a little jealous of celebrities sometimes. Even if they are himself." He chuckled.

"Oh, poor baby." Pitch hooked his fingers in the belt loops of Jack's jeans and tugged him close. "I'm all yours."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Jack leaned close for a deep kiss, their lips moving against each other as he slowly pushed the man back onto the bed.

* * *

Pitch ran his fingers lazily through Jack's hair, his other hand holding open the new Guardians book as he read. "So now Jack Frost has a little crush on Pitch Black? That's a new development."

"It's supposed to be a little less perceptible than that. I was going more for he sees a kindred spirit in him, but if that's how you'd like to take it."

"Any similarities are entirely coincidental, I assume."

"I based Pitch on you, like I said in the note. I also kind of used what I remembered of your looks as inspiration. That's what I thought that little kid would look like all grown up and a bit more evil. You turned out to be much more handsome than my imagination could come up with."

"Hmm, flattery again, Mr. Frost?" Pitch smiled. "I suspected it was you, but your denials were very convincing."

"I've gotten very good at convincing people it isn't me. You're not the only one in the book either. I came up with the idea for the characters, but their personalities are all based off other people I know. The tooth fairy is actually based on Seraphina's teacher. All of them are friends of mine at the school." Jack moved his arm from where it was draped over the man's chest to turn the next page for him.

"Goodness." Pitch smiled and traced the shell of Jack's ear with his fingertip. "Pitch Black looks different. More familiar."

"I tried softening him up a bit, so he looks a little more like a normal person. Eventually I was thinking of having the Guardians save him from the shadows and return him to his normal self. I'm not set on that though."

"Me neither. I think Jack himself should do it."

"Are you just being a romantic again and trying to project our love to the story?" Jack chuckled.

"Of course not. Any similarity is coincidental, remember?"

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that."

Pitch smiled and closed the book, putting it on the bedside table. He wrapped his arms around Jack and kissed him lovingly. "I'll let you decide what happens in your books so long as you're still mine."

Jack returned the smile. "So what did you think of it?"

"I've never wanted to punch someone and kiss them at the same time. You lied to me, but I adore you too much to care. And the book was wonderful as always."

"Should I be glad I bring out such a variety of emotions?"

"I think so. You keep me pleasantly entertained. I never want to be away from you again."

"Then I'll try not to change."

"You won't. I know you, you won't ever change."

"Do you promise not to change either? I like you how you are." Jack looked up at him.

"I won't change unless I have your permission," Pitch purred, pressing kisses along Jack's cheekbone.

"I'll never give it then," he chuckled. "I really am sorry for lying to you though."

"Any other big secrets? A scary ex who's gonna punch me for dating his beautiful Jack?"

"No. Besides that I'm just a boring school teacher who loves animals and someday wants to be a dad. Nothing special."

"I think you're very special." He kissed down Jack's neck to his collarbone. "I think you're talented, kind, caring, fascinating, and so very beautiful."

"I don't think I agree with most of those. If it means it's keeping you around, though, I won't begrudge you your opinion."

"I have so many more, but I know you'll fight me over them."

"Most likely," Jack laughed.

"Besides, there's much better things you could do with your mouth," Pitch teased.

"You're right. I could be whistling instead."

"Whistle? Really?"

He author nodded. "Or I could be eating cheesecake."

"You could."

"Or blow out candles."

"That too."

"There's just so many possibilities on what I could be doing with my mouth right now. It's astonishing really."

"Oh, very." Pitch slid his hand under the blanket and smiled at Jack's breathless gasp. "The possibilities are endless."

Jack inched closer to him. "What if I used it for...something like this?" He paused just a breath away from Pitch, their lips brushing as he spoke.

"That's a good start." Pitch licked his lips, his tongue brushing over Jack's.

"Maybe even…" He closed the short distance between them to push Pitch's mouth open with his own.

Pitch moaned and pulled Jack against him. "Mmm...much better."

"Glad you approve," Jack chuckled breathlessly. His arms wound tightly around the other man's shoulders, keeping him extra close.

"I do." Pitch reached over and turned the light off. "And now, for what else you could do with that pretty mouth…"

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Jack sat across the table from his boyfriend a couple weeks later.

"Of course." Pitch smiled at him, handing him a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you." He took a sip of juice. "As you know, the new book comes out in a few weeks. Since this is the first book where I finally agreed to have my picture in it, my editor thinks it would be a good publicity thing to do a signing somewhere."

"That sounds fun."

"And I was wondering if maybe...it could be at your...shop?" He cringed a little in anticipation of his answer.

Pitch paused. "I know what I should say. It would be better if you did it at a big bookstore or a library or something. So, my answer is yes."

"Y-Yes?" Jack almost dropped his fork in shock.

"Yes. I'm asking Jack Frost the author to hold his signing at my modest little shop."

"You're sure? I don't want to impose on you or anything."

"I'm sure." Pitch reached across the table and took his hand. "I want my boyfriend to share his moment with me at the shop where we began to fall in love again."

"Thank you, thank you!"

"Why don't you call your editor and tell her?"

Jack hopped to his feet excitedly but stopped himself from instantly running off. "Are you _positive_? You don't exactly look thrilled about this. I don't want you to do it just because it's me asking. I won't be offended if you say no."

"Jack Frost, call before I kiss you silly," Pitch chuckled.

"Okay, okay. I just don't want you to feel pressured."

"I would love to have your event."

"Alright. Love you." Jack pecked him on the cheek before going to call his editor.

Pitch chuckled, listening to Jack's muffled voice as he told his editor his choice. "When are we having this book signing?"

"Next month on the first Saturday, if that works for you?" He came back in, hanging up his cell with a smile.

"I guess it's a date. I look forward to being a part of your debut event, Mr. Frost."

Jack settled himself on the man's lap with a grin. "I look forward to sharing it with you."

"What made you decide to do this? Revealing your identity to me is one thing, but the whole world?"

"It was my sister actually. She finally convinced me that I was being paranoid. The only people who are going to be crazy fans of a children's book are children. And maybe a few loving parents too." He poked the man's chest with a teasing smile. "It sounded silly when she said it that way. I was hiding from a bunch of kids and moms and dads. I deal with much worse every day at work."

"I hope you don't fall in love with any of those loving parents."

"None of them could hold a candle to you. You've got nothing to worry about."

"There might be a very handsome, single dad."

"Doesn't matter. I've already got one."

"What if they declare their undying love?"

"Unless they can also say they were my childhood best friend, have an alluring British accent, and have the most wonderful little girl for a daughter, you're still safe."

"You never know. There may be someone who fits those qualifications."

"I somehow very seriously doubt I will. You've got a very specific list of qualities I love that can't be recreated in someone else."

"So I'm your only one?"

"The one and only."

"I love you so much, Jack. I adore you."

"I love you too." Jack leaned in for lingering kiss.

Pitch hummed and slid his fingers through Jack's hair. "I want to be enough for you."

"You're more than enough. Exceptional, really."

"You're not just saying that because we've already slept together, are you?"

"Never. That's a nice bonus but has nothing to do with my decision to love you."

"Because you loved me before then."

"Exactly."

"It's weird, isn't it? We knew each other when we were still almost babies. Now look at us. Sleeping together, practically living together. I fully intend to propose to you at some point."

Blue eyes widened. "Do you really mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"You want to propose to me someday? You really love me that much?"

"I do. I love you so, so much, and when an appropriate amount of time has passed, I fully intend to propose marriage to you."

Jack's smile softened. "I can't wait for that day to come. I love you, Pitch."

"I love you too. In the meantime…" Pitch lifted Jack's hand and slipped a golden band onto his middle finger. "This is my promise to you. I am yours, Jack Frost. I am yours heart, body, and soul. I hope that one day, you will do me the great honor of becoming my fiancé and then my husband."

"When that day comes, I have no doubt that I'll say yes. I also know you'll make me the happiest I've ever been." He admired the ring on his finger.

"I knew I wanted you when we were kids. I told my mother so. I told her that you were going to be my husband and we would have ten kids."

Jack laughed. "And what did she say to that?"

"She said that if I was determined and focused, then maybe you would say yes. After we moved, I've since realized that every move I made, every decision was with you in mind."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Getting married was during a low point, but I moved back here hoping I could see you. I opened a bookshop because you said you liked to read. I've stayed, waiting, hoping that I'd see you again."

"And then you did see me. How did we not recognize each other the instant we looked? It's crazy!"

"You grew up. You had so many freckles back then, and you were a little chubby. Now you're lean, with the loveliest pale skin. I was so busy looking for the kid that I couldn't imagine you'd grow up to look so beautiful."

"And how could I recognize you when you got so tall and handsome? Plus I thought you were still in another country."

"I did get rather tall, didn't I?" Pitch smiled and nuzzled Jack's nose. "Kiss me."

" _Very_ tall." Jack leaned in for another kiss.

"You do love my height, especially when you jump up into my arms when we kiss."

He grinned. "It comes in handy."

"I think now you're thinking about when we go to the store."

"Then too. It's not easy not being able to reach all the high up items."

"Thank God I'm tall then," Pitch whispered against Jack's lips. "Would you still love me if I was short?"

"I would love you no matter what your height was. It's the bookworm, dad, fanboy inside that matters most to me."

"God, you're amazing."

"So you've told me," he teased. "I've heard it enough from you I don't think I could ever forget it."

"I want you to have no doubts about my feelings for you."

"I don't. I'm pretty convinced that you love me as much as I love you. So...a lot." Jack kissed him with a grin.

"I won't ever let you go. The moment you dropped that cereal on me, you became mine irrevocably."

"And that's why I'll always say it was the best accident of my life. Do you think we'd ever have run into each other if that didn't happen?"

"I think so. I think you would have found your way into my shop one day."

Jack thought for a moment before shrugging. "True. I can never resist a good bookstore."

"Especially one owned by a man with a British accent."

"Oh, of course. Those are the best ones. Don't you know that they have the best taste in books?"

Pitch gripped Jack's collar and tugged him close. "Don't be getting any ideas. You belong to one Englishman, and that's me."

"I know _exactly_ who I belong to." He grinned.

"And don't ever forget it."

"I don't think you'd let me even if I could."

"If you wanted to leave me, I would let you. Not without a fight though."

"I don't see that happening even in the craziest years to come. You have nothing to worry about."

Pitch smiled and pulled Jack's lower lip between his teeth, lovingly nibbling on it. "Promise?"

"I swear."

"Good boy," Pitch teased.

Jack stuck his tongue out in reply before moving back to his own chair to finish his brunch. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask something else too."

"Yes, love?"

"It's more of an offer, I guess. If you wanted me to, I could watch Seraphina after school. She could come to my class after she's out and hang out instead of you having to pay for daycare."

"I think she would like that instead. Would you take her home with you?"

"Mhmm. Or we could come here. Whichever would be easiest for you."

"I actually want to ask _you_ something that relates."

"Go for it."

"I was wondering...you've become so very dear to us, and…" Pitch cleared his throat nervously. "Will you move in with us?" Jack stared at him in shock, this time the fork falling from his loose grip and clattering on his plate. "You don't have to. It's too soon, I know."

"N-no! I...wasn't expecting it is all." Jack licked his dry lips. "Are you sure? I have a whole houseful of stuff. Where would it even go?"

"We'd make room. I've liked having you here most weekends and the few weekdays I can convince you to stay. Seraphina has too."

"If you really wouldn't mind…"

"I wouldn't. I want you."

Jack's expression settled into a blissful smile. He reached over to take the man's hand. "I'd love to move in."

Pitch smiled and pressed a kiss to Jack's knuckles. "And you have my permission to move in as many pets as you want. No bugs though. I don't love you that much."

"So far the only pets are Nimbus and Nympha. No guarantees there won't be more in the future though." He chuckled.

"Anything but bugs are welcome as long as I get you."

"I'll hold you to that. Remember it next time I want to adopt another animal in need."

"I might demand kisses in exchange."

"A worthy cost."

"Pleasure doing business with you."

"Well, this has sure been an eventful brunch." Jack smiled.

"I proposed to propose, you're moving in, and you kissed me quite nicely. A wonderful brunch."

"Don't forget we also decided you're hosting the signing."

"I almost hate letting you reveal your identity. I like having this secret that's just ours."

Besides my family, You will always be the first person I told."

"I want to be one of the only ones."

"I'm sorry. It's a little late to take it back now."

"I know. It's just me being stupid. I'm sorry. I don't want to deny you something this important."

"From now on, any big decisions are going to involve you. I promise."

"I hope so, as your future fiancé."

"I will always trust your judgment."

Pitch smiled. "I'll share the author with the world, but Jack Frost the man is all mine."

"Yours completely."

* * *

"Would you stop squirming?" Pitch mumbled, a few pins between his teeth. He pulled the needle through the seam of Jack's pants and gave his rear a gentle spank. "You wanted a Jack Frost costume for the book signing, so let me work."

"I'm sorry. It's hard to stand still this long. It's been hours!"

"You shouldn't have made his pants so tight then," Pitch teased. "Careful or I might stick you."

"That's how I wanted his pants to be though. Can't have loose pants getting in his way of running and flying."

"Then stop wiggling, Mr. Frost."

"I'm trying." Jack crossed his arms with a sigh, settling in for the long wait.

"If you behave yourself, I'll reward you after the signing is over."

"Fine. So when did you learn how to sew like this? I know some parents pick up the basics when they have kids, but this is almost professional level."

"My wife...she loved to sew. She was a member of a theatre group, and she loved to make the costumes. I watched her and would help when she was stressed for time."

"That was so thoughtful of you." Jack smiled fondly at him, feeling a little bad for accidentally bringing up the subject of his wife again. "I can't complain; it's a handy skill I can put to use from now on."

"If you need a button sewn back on, I'm your man." Pitch sat back on his heels, looking Jack over. "Okay, give me a slow turn."

He started to turn, teasing, "Is this really for the pants or just your enjoyment?"

"Both, Mr. Frost. Ah!" Pitch stopped Jack and focused on a seam that was starting to split. "Hold still."

"I _am_ holding still," he chuckled.

"Oh, hush." Pitch focused on sewing the seam together. "After this, I'll finish your sweatshirt."

"Then I can get started on the frosty details on everything." Jack smiled giddily. The excitement was starting to build at seeing his imaginary creation actually coming to life.

"I made sure to buy glitter on my way home yesterday. Silver and white, as requested."

"Thank you much. I should have all the paints and everything else already." He looked down and watch the man work in fascination.

"You really are excited about this, aren't you?"

Jack nodded eagerly. "It's one thing to draw a picture for a book with what I imagine someone would look like. It's another thing entirely to watch it coming together in real life."

"You've obviously never been to a convention," Pitch teased. "But I do understand. Most of us have an image in our head that we are unable to bring to life ourselves. You're getting the chance to have yours be made real."

"Exactly! All thanks to you. I'd never be able to sew anything close to this."

"Thankfully you're a fantastic artist. I had a fine example to work off of."

Jack's face flushed. "Thanks. For everything."

"Thank you for coming back into my life."

"You're the one who came back from England. If you were still there I doubt we would have ever met."

"I think we would have. We were meant to be."

"I've never even left the country before. It would have all been up to you."

"It doesn't matter now. I have you, and you have me." Pitch reached up and ran his fingers through Jack's hair. "We belong to each other."

"Forever and ever." He smiled. "Love you."

"I love you too, Jack. You're my beloved one."

"Do you mind if we pause for a moment so I can use the restroom really quick?"

"I don't mind. You'll just have to make it more worthwhile for me tonight." Pitch turned his head and caught Jack's lips in a kiss.

"I'll try my best to thank you properly." Jack headed for the bathroom with a grin, just so happening to swing his hips teasingly.

"That's no fair, Mr. Frost!" Pitch called after him.

"All's fair in love and war!"

"I'll remember that!"

"I would be disappointed if you didn't."

"Now you're teasing me, Mr. Frost."

Jack finished his business and went back out to his boyfriend. "I think it's perfectly fair to tease you when you still call me Mr. Frost after months of being together." He stood in front of the man like he had before.

"Only because the things I really want to call you are not appropriate," Pitch hummed as he got back to work finishing up Jack's pants.

"Like what?"

"I'd rather hear your guesses."

"Nice try," Jack laughed. "You're the one caught still calling me Mr. Frost. Consider it part of your punishment."

"I'll stop calling you Mr. Frost when our relationship is public."

"I thought it was. It's not like we've been trying to hide it or anything."

"No one outside this house knows what we are to each other. They think we're friends if anything."

"My friends know about us. Did you really think I'd be able to contain my excitement and love for you and keep it hidden every time I leave?"

"I want more public than that."

"And what have you done to make our relationship more public?"

"I wanted it to be your choice, once you were ready."

"Why is it only my choice? I didn't know we were hiding to begin with. You have to tell me things like this, or I'll just stay oblivious forever."

"Very well. I want to tell people that we're dating. Everyone from the mailman to the checkout girl to the bartender. I want them all to know that you are my boyfriend."

Jack smiled. "Consider it done. I have no problem telling people."

"Good. I want to be able to hold your hand in public and kiss you whenever I want."

"You could have done all that before. Is that really what was stopping you?"

"You value your privacy. I didn't want to take it away from you without you choosing it."

"Yes, I like my privacy, but there's nothing wrong with affection outside of the house. Still no making out in alleyways or anything," he joked. "Kissing, hugging, holding hands are all perfectly welcomed."

"Now I know you're okay with it." Pitch gave Jack's calf a squeeze. "I'm not ashamed of us. Quite the opposite. I want to show you off and say that you're mine. And it has nothing to do with the books. I wanted this before I knew who you were."

"I know that." Jack reached down to stroke Pitch's cheek. "There's is one thing though. We should probably keep PDA hidden if you visit me at work. Before you get defensive, it's not because I'm ashamed of you or us. It's kind of a teacher thing. Most of us don't mind telling kids about parts of our personal lives. Actually doing stuff like that in front of them is something we don't really do, gay or straight. Our students don't need to see that much of our lives."

Pitch nodded. "I can do that. I can't promise I won't kiss you once you get in the car."

"I'd be upset if you didn't." He leaned down for a kiss, moving slowly to avoid being jabbed with a needle.

"You are a very distracting creature, my love." Pitch slid his hands up Jack's legs and gave his rear a teasing squeeze. "Now stop distracting me or else your costume will never get finished."

"Sorry." He straightened up with a goofy smile on his face. "Your reactions are just so...wonderful."

Pitch chuckled, using Jack's euphoria to quickly fix his pants. "That's what you do to me, Jack. You make me want you so bad that I can barely breathe."

"If that's true, then I'm only trying to even the playing field. That's how I feel after just a look from you."

"A look is all it takes?"

"I'm just that infatuated with you."

"What do I look like when I look at you?"

"You look like you. What gets me is your eyes. They're still your normal eyes, but I can see so much love in them that it takes my breath away."

"Oh Jack." Pitch kissed up Jack's legs to his belly, kissing the pale skin. "I adore you. I desire you. I need you. I can't breathe without you."

"Glad we're on the same page." Jack smiled down at him breathlessly. "Hurry up and finish so we can move onto the pleasurable stuff to follow."

"Your pants are done." He stood and wrapped his arms around Jack, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. "I'm going to go get the store ready."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

A camera flashed in Jack's face as he signed books for an avid crowd of young children. "Mr. Frost, what made you decide to reveal yourself?"

"I realized it was silly to keep my identity hidden from fans who enjoy my books. I should be thanking them in person for allowing me to do what I love so much."

"And why have your first signing here, Mr. Frost? Barnes & Noble offered you a great deal of money to hold this event at one of their stores."

"I wanted it to be here because this store is very dear to me. I've always been a fan of small, privately owned stores." Jack stage whispered to the reporter, "It also helps that the owner is my boyfriend." He grinned at the camera. _He said he wanted it to be public right?_

"The owner is your boyfriend?" The reporter smiled at the thought of a juicy literary story. "Do tell."

"Sorry, miss. I won't be telling every detail of our relationship; that's our own private story. But I can say that we got to know each other here and fell in love, so that's why this shop is so special to me."

"Do I hear wedding bells, Mr. Frost?"

"It's a little soon right now, but I think there will be in the future." Jack smiled over at where his love was busy running the register.

The reporter whispered to the other man with her who then went over and snapped a picture of Pitch. "Any spoilers for the next book, Mr. Frost?"

Jack shook his head. "No spoilers allowed. You'll have to wait like everyone else to find out what happens."

"Perhaps a romance between Jack Frost and Pitch Black?"

"This is a children's series, not a harlequin romance, miss. Don't be getting any ideas."

"Would you ever consider trying your hand at a book for older audiences?"

"I have considered writing a few chapter books for the series, but nothing above an elementary level."

"So any romance will have to wait until the wedding?"

Jack nodded. "Even then it won't be publicized."

"Surely you wouldn't deny your readers the opportunity to see their favorite author married?"

"I would leave that decision ultimately to my other half in this. Besides that, my readers are typically age six to ten. I'm pretty sure they won't care about my wedding as much as if I'll keep writing."

"How many books do you plan on writing?"

"I'm really not sure. However many my imagination allows."

"Where did you get your inspiration for the Guardians?"

"I find inspiration in the things that surround me. Now, if you'll excuse me miss. There's a very adorable little girl who has been patiently waiting for awhile now. I'd say it's her turn now." Jack beckoned the girl over, not so subtly hinting the interview was over.

Jack was flooded with requests for autographs and pictures, the book signing lasting an extra two hours past what was planned. As soon as it was all over, Pitch locked the door and leaned against it in exhaustion. "That was an experience."

"I'm so sorry," Jack groaned from where he was resting his head on the table. "I had no idea it would be like that."

"I knew you were popular, but nothing like that." Pitch sat down at Jack's feet, nuzzling against his thigh.

"I didn't know either! It's not like I'm J.K. Rowling or anything." He turned his head so he could look down at his boyfriend. "Maybe I should have had it at Barnes & Noble after all. At least then we wouldn't have to deal with the clean up," he joked.

"I'll clean it up tomorrow. Right now I just want to get you home, feed you, and strip you."

"I don't know if either of us have the energy for your original foreplay plan."

"Then it'll be just as good in the morning. I just want you in my arms."

"That I can do. Happily so." Jack stood up and stretched his back. "I wasn't a fan of that reporter lady. Did she bother you at all?"

"Were they the ones who took my picture?"

"Yeah."

"Did they make you uncomfortable?"

"Not too much. There was just a little too much digging into my private life. She wanted to know if our future wedding would be televised. Who wants to watch a children's author get married. It's not like I'm a movie star or anything."

"Wait, our wedding?"

"You said you wanted our relationship to be public. Can't be more public than that. Did you…not want it that well-known?"

Pitch smiled. "You told the reporter about us? That explains the picture."

"I thought you might like to have literally all of my fans know about us."

"Jack Frost, I would really like you to kiss me right now."

Jack helped the man stand up before pulling him in for a kiss. "Thank you again for letting us use your store."

"You're my boyfriend. I wanted to make this special for you."

"Well, It was just about as special as I could ever imagine it to be. All thanks to you."

"I'm sorry the reporter was weird. She probably just wanted a bit of gossip about our steamy sex lives," Pitch chuckled.

"Probably. Too bad she didn't get any."

"Well, she did find out that you plan on walking with me down the aisle." Pitch smiled and lifted Jack up into his arms, Jack's slim legs wrapping around his waist.

"She asked if there were wedding bells in our future. I wasn't going to lie when we'd already discussed it."

"Indeed we have. I fully intend on making you Mr. Jack Black-Frost."

"Does that make you Pitch Black-Frost? I rather like the sound of it."

"It would indeed make me Pitch Black-Frost. Your husband."

"I can't wait for that day." Jack's arms draped over his shoulder as he leaned in for a lingering kiss.

"Me neither. I can't wait to put my ring on your finger and finally claim you as my own," Pitch whispered. "You were so beautiful today."

"So were you. There's something about how you look when you're so focused like today. It was hard to stay focused sometimes."

"Me too. You don't have anything planned for tomorrow, do you?"

"It's just a boring old Sunday I kept free in case I was exhausted from today. Next weekend I planned on dragging you to my place to help me pack some things."

"So I should use tomorrow wisely. Plan every moment down to the second." Pitch lifted Jack into his arms bridal-style and carried him out of the shop. "I plan on keeping you quite busy tomorrow."

"As long as we get plenty of sleep tonight, you can do whatever you'd like to me tomorrow."

"Deal. I'll leave you alone for a full eight hours, at least."


	11. Chapter 11

"Can you hand me the tape, love?" Jack pointed at the roll while his other hand held the box in front of him shut.

"Yep." Pitch grabbed the tape and handed it to Jack, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "Just finished box fifteen of books."

"Thanks." He taped up the box and sat back with a sigh. "This is exhausting. I didn't even know I had this much stuff."

"Well, we don't have to move the furniture. Boxes are no problem at that point." Pitch plopped down next to Jack, handing him a bottled water. "How are you feeling about all this?"

"I'm feeling like I wish I didn't have so much stuff," Jack joked and rested his head against the man's shoulder.

"You're not doubting this move, are you?"

"Of course not. I have no doubts when it comes to you and me." He took a grateful swig of water. "Do you...do you really think Seraphina is okay with this?"

"She's been helping me design a room for your books and for Nympha. She looks forward to coming home to you."

"I-" his breath caught for a moment. "I know she doesn't mean anything by it, but she talks about her mom a lot. I've tried so much to tell myself that I'm being ridiculous, but I can't help but feel I'm imposing. I don't want her to feel like I'm trying to replace her or anything." Jack looked down at his fidgeting fingers.

"No one could ever replace her, but that's not what you're doing. Seraphina never really knew her mother. I've been the only one, and I think she sees a kindred soul in you. As for talking about her mother, I've tried to talk about it more with her. She should know that she was loved even though she never knew her."

"I agree. I told you I'm just being silly."

"You love her. You want to know if that love is returned. That's what makes you remarkable, Jack. You're loved just for being you."

"I just want to be part of a family, _this_ family, so bad. I'm getting paranoid because of it. I don't think I've ever wanted anything so bad."

"Seraphina adores you. She adored you long before we met up with each other again. She would talk about you constantly. And now that she gets to have you all the time, she's so happy. I would tell you about myself, but I think you already know how I feel about this."

"You're sure she won't change her mind after the newness has worn off?"

"I can't be sure, but I know how she feels about you. She's loyal and adores you."

"Love you," Jack whispered against his shoulder. "How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?"

"Because I love you."

"Well, you're awfully good at it." Jack shook himself out of his funk. "Come on. There's still tons more to pack."

Pitch kissed Jack's cheek. "You won't ever be alone again."

"I sure hope so. I don't think I could go back to it now."

"You're addicted to us, aren't you?"

"Very much so."

"Perfect."

"Less talking, more packing." Jack tossed him the tape gun with a laugh.

"Yes, Master," Pitch chuckled, going back to the living room to continue packing.

"You're the one who asked me to move in. Don't complain about having to help." Jack headed for the kitchen to start packing that stuff up.

"I'm not complaining. I haven't been this happy in awhile."

"You're _enjoying_ yourself? Nobody enjoys packing. Are you crazy?"

"I'm enjoying myself because I'm moving the man I love into my home."

"So not the actual packing at all." Jack chuckled.

"I do enjoy that too. It's relaxing in a way."

"I'm in love with a crazy man." He poked his head back into the other room. "How is your pots and pans set?"

"Good, but you can bring your set too."

"Alright then." Jack wrapped up the set to move.

"Did you just call me crazy?"

"Yes. Yes, I did." He grinned.

"That's not a very nice thing to call your future fiancé."

"I say it with affection."

"Careful, or I might just kiss you."

"You say that like I wouldn't want you to."

"We've never had sex here before. Wanna fix that?"

"You want to have sex in my house before I sell it?"

"Only if you're willing to."

"When have I not been willing?"

Pitch stuck his head into the room and smiled. "Come on then, cutie."

"Yes, darling." Jack left his box of kitchenware behind and took Pitch's hand, following him with a grin.

* * *

A couple hours later, Pitch left Jack's bedroom, smiling at the way Jack staggered from the room with a drunk, lopsided grin on his face. "I've been waiting to do that since we started dating."

"What's been stopping you?"

"You unofficially moved in, and we've only been here a couple times together, never just the two of us. This is the first time."

"Well, it was amazing. Please feel free to do so whenever you want from now on."

"Oh, I plan to. I can't get enough of you." Pitch chuckled and pulled Jack close. "You look extremely satisfied with yourself."

"I told you when we first started dating that I don't exactly do anything exciting in bed. I'm very glad I trust you enough to try new things, because _that_ I think was the best I've ever felt."

"I'm guessing that means you liked that new position."

"That's an understatement, and you know it."

"And you liked what I did with my mouth?"

Jack turned around in his arms to give him a flat look. "You're really gonna ask?"

"I'll have to do it again tonight."

"Yes, please!"

"The new position too?"

"I'm going to start smacking you every time you state the obvious."

"I wouldn't since I have some other new things in mind."

"I'll trust you to take good care of me."

"You're so cute when you're high on sex."

"It's all your own doing. Don't go getting a big head though."

"Too late. I must look really cocky after I've had my way with you."

"That you do." Jack kissed him on the nose.

"I blame you for being so damn attractive."

"My attractiveness has nothing to do with your skill."

"Doesn't it?" Pitch gave Jack's rear a slap. "I'm going to start packing the boxes into the moving truck ."

"Alright. I'll finish up the kitchen, and we can call it for the day?"

"Perfect. We can come back tomorrow for the rest."

"Sounds good to me. Don't hurt yourself with all that heavy lifting of books."

"I have a trolley. No big deal." He smiled. "Besides, you like my muscles."

"I do very much. But I'd rather they not be injured on my behalf."

"They won't be. I'm going to need them for what I have planned."

"Get to it so we can go home, already." Jack gave him a teasing push towards the boxes. Pitch saluted and began loading boxes up onto the moving cart.

When he finished packing up the kitchen supplies, Jack limped out to the van with a few boxes. "Here's the pots and pans."

"You okay?" Pitch took the boxes out of Jack's arms. "You're limping."

Jack waved off his concern. "There's a good chance I might have just broken my toe. I'll ice it when we get back to your place."

"Nope. You're gonna sit down right here and show me."

"I'm fine. I've broken toes many times before. It's not a big deal." He turned to head back into the house.

"Jack, sit. Now."

"Yes, sir." He put his hands up in defense and plopped himself on the back of the moving truck.

"Good boy." Pitch unlaced Jack's sneaker and gently pulled it off. He examined the foot carefully. "Doesn't appear to be broken, only bruised. It'll hurt like hell, but you'll live."

"I've lived through broken ones too. I told you it wasn't a big deal."

"A broken toe requires the hospital. A bruised one only needs ice." Pitch put Jack's shoe back on and kissed the tip of his nose. "Please stop hurting yourself. I can't take you to bed if you're in a full-body cast."

"A broken toe is treated the same way. Even the doctor will tell you to just tape them and ice them. I get them all the time. Kind of a common thing with someone who's accident prone and hates wearing shoes," he chuckled. "It's not like I mean to keep hurting myself." Jack made sure to tie his shoe loosely.

"If you can prevent anymore accidents today, I'll do that other special thing I can do with my mouth. You know you love it when I do that."

"I'll try my best." Jack carefully hopped down from the truck and went back inside for another batch of boxes. Pitch chuckled and continued loading up the truck. "This is the...last...one," he grunted as dropped the heavy box on the truck.

"How much do you have left inside?"

"Mostly furniture. Tomorrow I'll need to pack up my thinking room."

"So this is most of it." Pitch closed the truck and held the passenger door open for Jack.

"Yup. That leaves tomorrow to be an easy day. Except that I still have to unpack all of this," he sighed.

"It's okay. We'll work on it together, and there's no rush."

"The holidays are almost here. I don't want a bunch of my boxes just sitting around your house for that."

"That's what extra rooms are for." Pitch cupped Jack's face. "Don't stress."

"Don't stress?" He laughed. "That's what I _do_. I always stress even though I know in my head it'll turn out fine. And then when it does I always know it was ridiculous." Jack sat in the passenger seat of the van while Pitch took the wheel.

"Then try not to stress _too_ much."

"No guarantees. I'll try."

"Good boy."

"So...what do you guys usually do for the holidays?"

"The usual. Everything they do on TV, minus the huge family get-together."

"Sounds rather nice and cozy." He smiled.

"What do you do for the holidays?"

"Every year my sister and I trade off who travels to visit each other on Christmas Eve. Christmas Day I usually stay home to take care of the animals."

"What about this year?"

"I'm not sure. It's Emma's turn to do the traveling, but I was thinking of letting her swap with me this year. I wouldn't want to bother you by bringing the whole family here on our first Christmas together. They can be a bit rowdy sometimes." Jack smiled fondly. "I think Mom and Dad are going to try visiting the area this New Year."

"It's your choice."

"No, no. I wouldn't want to do that to you. I'm already busting into your traditions with me being there. My family too would be too much."

"Busting in? Jack, you're a part of this family now."

"I'm being my weird stressing self, okay? It's been forever since I've even had a boyfriend for the holidays much less one that I'm living with. I don't know how to balance everything."

"Jack, relax. How about this Christmas will be just us? The three of us can make our traditions. Next year, after we've figured this all out, then we can have your family over."

Jack settled a little with a soft smile. "I'd like that. But I might have to at least go visit them for Christmas Eve and New Years. Our parents don't fly up north very often. I'm pretty sure Alyssa will be very upset if she doesn't see her favorite uncle at least once this month."

"Then go see them."

"I'm sure they'd love to see you too…" he glanced over at Pitch.

"I'll do it if you ask me to."

"I don't want to force you."

"I'm yours, Jack. If you want to introduce me to your family, I'll come with you."

"Is it something _you_ would like to do?"

"I want to make you happy."

"You're impossible sometimes."

"And yet you still love me."

"Sometimes you make me question why." Jack reached over to take his hand.

"Do you really question why?"

"No, but you do frustrate me."

"I only want you to do what you're comfortable with."

"And _I'm_ worried about what _you're_ comfortable with."

"Okay. Do you want me to meet your family this year?"

"Of course I do. They're my family, and now you and Seraphina are too. But I also know it's still kind of soon in our relationship. I'd understand if you don't want to meet them quite yet."

"I want to."

"If you're comfortable with it, Seraphina could come too. Everyone would find her adorable as much as I did, and I think her and Lyssie would get along famously."

"Of course. Your family should see your new family."

"I love you," Jack suddenly blurted out.

Pitch smiled. "I love you too, Jack."

"Have I actually said yet that I'm really happy you asked me to move in with you?"

"Not recently."

"Well, I am very happy you asked."

"I'm happy you accepted."

"How could I refuse? I couldn't possibly turn down the opportunity to live with the man I love and see him everyday and wake up to him everyday and fall asleep with him every night."

"And I'm the romantic one," Pitch teased.

"You still are, but I'm allowed a moment or two of being romantic."

"You're adorable."

"So you've said. Many times. On multiple occasions."

"Because it's true."

"I'm glad you think so. It's kept you here so far."

"That's not the only reason why I've stayed."

"Oh? Is the rest because of my desirable body and amazing personality?"

"That about covers it."

"Knew it."

"Oh hush."

"Don't hush me. It's your own fault for telling me so often."

"I guess. Maybe I should stop."

"Please don't. I enjoy hearing your feelings about me."

"You like hearing me call you all those embarrassing things?"

"When it's just you and me, yes."

"Ah, so I'll have to control myself in front of your family."

"Maybe just a little. They might tease the both of us mercilessly if they hear too much."

"We wouldn't want that."

"Not at all. Unless you _want_ them to tease us?"

"Perhaps not. The only one who can tease you is me, and only you're allowed to tease me."

"Good. I like it that way too." He brought Pitch's hand to his lips for a kiss.

"I'll have to behave myself. That means you're going to have to behave yourself too."

"I usually behave myself. It's more likely going to be you," Jack laughed.

"You never behave. You're absolutely obsessed with me."

"So you say. I'm the angel. I never do anything wrong."

Pitch smiled. "I think I should stay behind. The holidays is not the time to introduce your new boyfriend. Tell them about me, and we can make a date to meet your sister later. And then next year, we can travel to meet your parents."

"No, nooo," he whined. "You already agreed to go. I was only joking with you."

"I know, love. I also know when it isn't appropriate. Your family is going to want to be with you, not have to share you with me. Tell them about us, and let them get used to the idea. We know we love each other but they might not understand our...sped-up timeline."

"Are you kidding? I've been telling my family about you since the first date because I was so sure we were going to last. Besides that, none of them can say anything about us being sped up. Mom and Dad got married after only a couple months. Emma and Henry barely waited a year."

"Let me guess. They tease you for being single."

"Pretty much." He shrugged. "But I swear I'm not with you just because of that."

"I know that. It explains why you want to show me off so much."

"That's part of it, I guess. I just want to introduce my families to each other. We at least have the excuse that we knew each other as children."

"Okay, okay. I'll meet the family."

"And you won't change your mind again?"

"I won't change my mind anymore, hand on my heart."

"At least it's not like you've never ever met anyone before. You're just being introduced as a boyfriend instead of a friend this time." Jack gave him a reassuring smile.

"Will you wear your ring?"

"I don't plan on taking it off until I get an actual engagement one."

"I've already started looking. I have one in mind."

"Take your time. There's no rush. So long as I get to keep you, with or without the ring, I'll be happy."

"What will you tell them if they ask about it?"

"That we plan on getting married someday."

"They'll tease you for accepting me so soon." Pitch kissed Jack's hand. "For not making me beg a little."

"No, they won't. And if they do, I'll just have to bring up how short their relationships were before getting married."

"Don't do that. We'll accept their teasing with smiles, and then I'll reward you."

"Whatever you say, love." Jack smiled over at him.

"Good boy. I want these holidays to go smoothly. This is the family I've wanted to be a part of since I was little."

"And now you finally get to be. I've been meaning to ask, how are your mom and dad?"

"Separated. Father has a boat and is sailing down the rivers of Europe, and Mother is somewhere in the Amazon, protesting deforestation."

"Do you ever visit each other?"

"Mother sometimes takes the time to come visit. Father's a little harder to peg down, but Seraphina has been able to get to know her grandparents at least a little."

"That's good. Does she see her other grandparents at all?"

"All the time. They live down the road from us. My wife was very close with her family."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you said she was from Burgess originally too."

"It helps having them so close. They adore Seraphina. She almost spends more time at their house than ours."

"It must have been nice to at least have some help with her instead of being completely on your own."

"It was a relief at times. They were very welcoming after my wife died. Losing her didn't mean we had to lose them too."

"I'm glad you had that support. It takes an incredibly strong person to go through what you did. I can't even imagine you having to do it all alone."

"It wasn't too bad. Seraphina was a very good baby."

"Just like how she's a very good little girl?"

"Of course. She makes it easy to love her."

"Extremely easy. I loved her before I even knew she was yours."

"I know. I have a feeling I fell in love with you a little before ever meeting you because of how happy you made her."

Jack grinned. "I guess it paid off being so nice to kids then."

"It paid off being nice to mine. I'm comfortable now inviting you into our lives because I know how easily you'll fit in."

"Would you have been so comfortable with it if I didn't know her beforehand?"

"I would have taken the introductions a little slower, so you would both have a chance to get to know one another. Don't worry, Jack. I always intended on claiming you again. You just made it easier for me."

"Thank goodness for my life choices then!" He laughed. "Could you imagine how hard it would have been for us to take it even slower than we did?"

"Excruciating."

"We should be thankful for what we have then. I know I am."

"I am thankful. I fell in love with a boy who grew up to be a handsome, kind, caring, and loving man."

"And I've been happily married for almost twenty-five years to best looking, wonderful dad, bookworm in the world."

"Now you're just begging me to kiss you."

"I never beg. I expect," Jack teased.

"As soon as we get home, I'm going to kiss you until your legs are weak and you're smiling like you're drunk."

"Can't wait."

"And then tonight, I'm going to make passionate love to you."

"You know just what to say to get me excited."

Pitch smiled. "For a very vanilla lover, you're quite...willing."

"It's all a matter of trust. I trust you enough to know how far I might be willing to go and to stop if I don't like it. I haven't trusted any lover as much as you before to try anything new."

"Thankfully, you're very responsive. Even when your lovely mouth can't speak, your body does it for you. I trust it to tell me what it does and doesn't like."

"Nobody else has really bothered to be patient enough with me to really get anywhere. That's why I work so well with you. You love me enough to go slow."

"I do. It's always better when I go slow. Your body is so responsive."

"So it all works out that we mesh together so well in personality and in bed."

"Our lives together will certainly not be dull."

"Far from it. I like how we're very similar but just different enough not to be too boring."

"I was thinking of upgrading our bed. How does a King sound?"

"I have no problem with the current bed."

"I think we'll need the room."

"I'll leave it to your knowledgeable decision then. From my vanilla experience, a Queen is plenty large enough."

"Trust me, you'll enjoy a King when I show you some other new things I know."

"Then go for it. I won't complain about more cuddle space."

"Haven't you ever heard? The bigger the bed, the closer you have to snuggle together."

"We must get a King then. There is no cuddle too close for me with you."

"You're so charming, Mr. Frost."

"Only for you, my love. Only for you."

"Hush, cutie. I'm driving and it wouldn't be appropriate to have my way with you in a moving truck."

"Very true. Totally inappropriate. We should definitely wait for your super comfortable bed."

"We definitely should."

* * *

"Okay, so it's your sister and her husband and your six cousins and your uncles and aunts and then all these children." Pitch ran his fingertip down Jack's back, connecting the lines between his freckles. "This sounds like a bigger party than I thought."

"Sorry. I guess I underestimated the size of my family. It doesn't seem so big to me anymore."

"I forgot about the grandparents," he whispered. "I want to get them presents."

"Oh, no no no. You don't have to do that. That's way too much to take on." Jack looked back at him over his shoulder. "We usually do a name drawing for the family and then maybe a gift for someone if you found something really special. I'm usually in charge of the gifts for the kids."

"I want to at least get your parents something to give them on New Years. And your sister."

"That's at least a feasible goal."

"How do you feel about gifts?"

"For myself or giving them?"

"For yourself, stupid. I already figured you like giving them."

Jack stuck his tongue out at him. "I'm cheesy when it comes to gifts. Because of the book series I'm pretty comfortable in finances, so I don't really care about expensive gifts. I much prefer the kind that come from the heart."

"How about something expensive that comes from the heart?"

"I guess I'd be alright with that. I just don't think it needs to be expensive for me to like it. What about you?"

"I haven't gotten a present in years." Pitch stretched out, resting his head on the small of Jack's back. "I'd be happy with anything."

"You haven't gotten a present in years?!" Jack looked back in shock. "That will definitely change from now on."

"I figured it would. Anything from you will be absolutely perfect."

"I just hope you're prepared for it."

"I think I am."

"Good." He settled back down, head resting on his arms. "Your head is awfully warm. You're not getting sick, are you?"

"We did just make love for two hours straight. Of course I'm hot."

"Just making sure," Jack sniggered.

"I can move if it's overheating you."

"No, you're fine. The warmth is kind of comforting."

"You're ridiculous. God, I love you."

"How am I being ridiculous? Please enlighten me."

"You're so in love with me that you say such...marvelous things. You give me no choice but to love you."

"All I said is your warmth is comforting. I think you're just being a romantic again."

"You know what I think?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Jack smiled tiredly. "I already know that, silly."

"I just want you to know for sure. Your destiny is to be Mr. Jack Black-Frost."

"I couldn't agree more. Just as yours is to be Pitch Black-Frost."

"I know. I've always known."

Jack reached up behind him to stroke his lover's shoulder. "Love you."

"I love you too, Jack. You're everything to me."

"Are you sure you're ready for the party tomorrow? It's going to be kind of crazy. I know my sister's excited you changed your mind about coming for Christmas Eve."

"I'm excited. This is the family of my future husband."

"And your future family too."

"If they approve of me."

"They will. Don't even think like that."

"I hope so."

"They'll adore you and Sera as much as I do. Trust me."

"I'll trust you. I assume you have good sense."

"Most of the time I do. Not all the time."

"Oh? There's a story there."

"No story. I just sometimes mess up like anybody else."

"Story time."

"I told you there's no story. Only that there was a time I thought it would be smart to drink a bit too much and then attempt shave my sister's cat. It didn't end pretty."

"You tried to shave your sister's cat?"

"I told you my sense isn't always perfect."

"I think that story made me love you a little more."

Jack snickered. "I think everything I say makes you love me a little more."

"I could stop."

"Please don't. I'll take every ounce of your love I can get."

"Good, because I'm probably going to keep falling in love with you."

"Perfect. Now I'm going to need you to move please so I can use the restroom."

"Ugh." Pitch lifted his head, letting Jack slip out from under him. "Hurry back please."

"So impatient," Jack teased as he walked to the bathroom. "It's not like we're limited on time or anything. Your in-laws have Seraphina until the morning when we pick her up on our way out of town. We have _all_ night to cuddle and enjoy ourselves."

"I know. I just like having my comfy pillow."

"I wouldn't have thought my bony back would be so comfortable." He settled himself back down on the bed, back ready for use again.

"It's your lower back, Mr. Frost." Pitch settled back down, running his fingers across Jack's rear. "Soft and comfortable."

"Ah, I see. My mistake."

"And you have a particular smell. Fresh, like a snowfall in January."

"I wasn't aware of that. I would have thought I smell like sweat and sex right now," he joked. "Is it a scent you enjoy?"

"Oh, immensely. If I went blind and could only use my nose, I would be able to find you anywhere."

"Good to know. I like you, smell too. It's become almost as comforting to me as your warmth."

"I love moments like these. Moments of peace."

"Me too. This is what I always hoped I would have, especially for a cold winter's night." Jack glanced around the room, taking in the snow falling gently outside the window, his cup of cocoa long since gone cold, and his smiling lover still teasing his fingertips across his bare skin.

"Hmm," Pitch hummed, his eyes closed and he had a content smile on his lips. "I feel so happy right now. Like I want for nothing in this whole world."

"That's good. Isn't that how we should feel if we've found our soulmates?"

"I imagine so. I hope so."

"I think so. That's what I think we are and how we feel, so it must be true."

"Are you saying you want to be my soulmate, Mr. Frost?" Pitch teased.

"No, Mr. Black. I'm saying I'm pretty sure that's what we _are_."

"Always the charmer, my love."

"I try." He reached down to tangle their fingers together.

"I can't wait to marry you," Pitch whispered, his head lolling as he quickly approached sleep,

"Me either." Jack gently pulled his hand. "Come up here before we both regret falling asleep like this." He tiredly maneuvered him up so Pitch lay with his cheek resting against his chest instead.

"I liked where I was," Pitch mumbled, nuzzling against Jack.

"Where you were would have killed my back if we fell asleep like that." He wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend. "Besides, I can actually kiss you goodnight if you're up here."

"Mmm, good point. Kiss me then."

"Goodnight, my love." After draping the blankets over them, Jack leaned to kiss him as requested.

"Night, Jack."


	12. Chapter 12

"Uncle Jack!"

"Whoa!" Jack barely had time to set down the box of metal tins before he had a little girl launching herself into his arms. "Merry Christmas to you too, Lyssie Bear!" He swung her around with a laugh.

"Alyssa Marie, don't you hurt your uncle. He's getting older than he used to be," Emma came into the room with a teasing smile. "Hello, Pitch. Do you remember me at all?" She gave the other man a hug.

"Little Emmy. Well, not so little now." Pitch smiled and gave her cheek a kiss. "It's great to see you again."

"Still a little little compared to you nowadays." She chuckled at his height.

"Yeah. It seems I grew a little bit taller since we last saw each other."

"Just a lot-a-bit," Emma giggled. "I lost to you in height, but at least I beat you in the kid department by two years. Speaking of, where's your daughter?"

"She's right there, Mommy." Jack's niece wiggled out of her uncle's arms and looked at the girl hiding behind her father. "Hi. I'm Alyssa. What's your name?"

"Seraphina."

"My, what a lovely name." Emma crouched down next to her daughter and held her hand out to Seraphina. "I'm Emma. I'm Jack's little sister and Alyssa's Mom."

Seraphina reached out and shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She snatched her hand back quickly and tugged at Pitch's hand. "Did I do that right, Daddy?"

"Yes, you did, baby girl. I'm very proud of you."

Jack smiled at all of the introductions. He made another quick trip out to the car and brought in the last of the gifts. The shiny wrapping caught his niece's eyes instantly. "Is that my book, uncle Jack?!" She squealed excitedly and ran to him.

"Yes, it is. But no reading it yet. You know the rules. You have to wait for the rest of the cousins to arrive and for after dinner."

Emma chuckled at the scene. She leaned close to Pitch and Seraphina to explain. "Every year he chooses one of the children to write a story around. He makes them the star of their very own little Christmas story and prints a copy for each kid. Last year was her cousin Leopold's story. This year-"

"This year it's my year!" Alyssa cut her off with a happy dance, brown hair whipping around her face. "What did you make me do, Uncle Jack? Huh? Do I save Christmas? Am I an elf? What is it, what is it?!"

"You'll have to wait until later to find out."

"Fiiiiiine," she whined, tongue sticking out at her uncle.

Jack's hand darted out to pinch her tongue with his fingers. "You never learn, do you?" He grinned as his niece struggled to free her tongue with a laugh.

When she finally got away, Alyssa took Seraphina's hand and started pulling her away from the door. "Want to see my room? I can show you all the Christmas books Uncle Jack has written so far so you're all caught up. He said you like books. Do you like books? Maybe next year he'll write one for you."

"I like books." Seraphina turned to look at Jack with wide eyes. "Do I get a book?"

"You're part of the family now. If you'd like one, maybe it'll be your turn next year."

"Really?"

Jack nodded, giving her a reassuring kiss on her forehead. "Of course."

"Thank you, Mr. Frost!" Seraphina wrapped her arms around Jack's legs, giving him a hug before running off with Alyssa.

"Anytime," Jack laughed, but the girls were already gone. "That was faster than even I thought they'd get along." Emma snuck her way into his arms. "Hi, Sis. It's good to see you."

She hugged him tightly. "It's been too long. I guess I can forgive you though since you've been a bit busy with...someone." Emma turned so she could grin teasingly at his boyfriend still standing by the door.

Pitch held his hands up defensively. "Your brother is quite the handful, Emmy."

"I'm sure he is, if our childhood was any indication." As soon as the two had taken off their coats, Emma had Pitch by the hand and was pulling him towards the kitchen. "You still need to meet my husband."

"Is this the beginning of the introduction train?"

"Of course. At least you came early so the others aren't here yet. It'll give you a chance to settle in before it gets a bit crazy." She ran up behind a shorter man at the counter preparing food. "This is Henry, my husband of ten years."

He turned with a jovial smile and held his hand out to Pitch, brown eyes twinkling. "Nice to meet you. Jack and Emma have told me a lot about you."

Emma giggled, still as in love with him as the day they met. "Clearly you see where Alyssa got most of her looks." She gestured to her own pale skin and white hair and her husband's darker Filipino traits akin to their daughter's.

"I do." Pitch smiled at the couple, feeling Jack slide his hand into his own. "I hope if I marry again, that I have the love you two share."

"Don't be silly." She waved her hand at him. "It's obvious you already do."

"Is it so obvious?"

"Mhmm." Emma grinned at him.

"Hey, Jack." Henry moved in for a brief hug with his brother-in-law. "Did you bring the sugar?"

Jack laughed. "Would I have dared to come without it?" He held out the box of snickerdoodles he'd been hiding behind his back.

"Good. I would have made you drive home to bake some if you didn't." He snatched the box and opened it eagerly.

"Honey! Don't eat them all before everyone even gets here!" Emma's jaw dropped.

"Don't worry about it Emmakins. That's his present. I have another box for the rest of the family."

"He does. I made sure that both were packed," Pitch interjected.

"That's a relief. I didn't think it was possible for someone to have a bigger sweet tooth than Jack. The I met Henry."

"Someone with a bigger sweet tooth than Jack? I didn't think that was possible!" Pitch teased.

"You should have seen the first year he found out that Jack's a great baker."

"Oh goodness," Pitch laughed. "Jack is a fantastic baker."

"Exactly. That's the year he almost made the kids cry because he nearly ate all of the sweets."

"No!" Pitch chuckled.

"And there was no remorse for it either!"

"It was their fault for not being quick enough," Henry grumbled around a mouthful of cookie.

"Or it was your fault for being greedy with the sweets." Jack snuck a handful of olives from the snack platter.

"Speaking of greedy." Pitch quickly snuck an olive from Jack's hand. "Save some for the rest of us."

"Hey!" He closed his hand to protect the rest of his olives.

"Behave, love," Pitch purred.

"I am. You're the one stealing my olives."

"I'll make up for them. Promise."

"You owe me a whole can."

"A whole can?"

Jack nodded. "I don't take my olives lightly."

"I guess not. So will another olive cost me another can?"

"Yup. Choose wisely."

"And you accused me of pricing things too high."

"I love olives that much."

"More than me?"

"Of course not. But that doesn't mean you get to eat all of them either."

"One."

" _Only_ one."

"Only one."

Jack handed over an olive and snuck in for a kiss to his cheek too. "Anymore and you'll have to get them out of the bowl for yourself."

"Meaning I'll have to fight you for them."

"Essentially, yes."

"Alright, fine. The rest are yours, Mr. Frost."

"Thank you."

"I'll have to make sure to remember next time."

"You're so thoughtful," Jack teased and popped another olive in his mouth.

"Such a brat," Pitch chuckled and ran his fingers through Jack's hair.

"You always say that, and yet you're still here."

"I agree with the brat statement," Emma giggled from where she was trying to steal a cookie from her husband.

"I'm still here because I've loved you for as long as I can remember. Brattiness and all."

As her brother blushed, Emma gushed over the two. "Awwww. I always knew there was something between you two. Even when we were kids."

"What gave it away? My adoring looks or the way I followed him around like a lovesick puppy?"

"Both!"

Pitch smiled and pulled Jack closer, hiding his laugh in Jack's hair. Jack turned to look up at him. "Is that a blush I detect?"

"Not at all. It's a smile, because even all those years ago everyone knew I loved you but you."

"I was just a kid, okay? I knew I liked you, but I never suspected it would turn into something like this."

"What kid does? You were just too stupid to see how I felt about you. I forgive you, though, now that you've finally caught on."

"Thank you so much for forgiving me. You're so thoughtful."

"Sarcasm just makes me want to kiss you more."

"I know." Jack grinned.

"Such. A. Brat," Pitch teased, giving Jack a quick kiss after each word.

"Love you too."

"Emmy, how did you put up with him?"

"With much difficulty. He's your problem now."

"Oh no." Pitch smiled and waited until Jack finished chewing before kissing him again. "What will I do?"

"Treasure me, of course." Jack smiled into the kiss. "It's my sister who's the problem. Poor, poor Henry."

"I say poor Emmy."

"You're supposed to be on my side!" He gaped at his boyfriend

"And I am, but I know what it's like to have a difficult lover." Pitch chuckled and gave Emma a high-five.

"You two are incorrigible. I'm not really that difficult to deal with and you know it."

"You are almost impossible, and I adore you."

" _I'm_ the impossible one?"

"Impossible and so very dear to me. Essential, really."

"I'd say you're the impossible one."

"Alright, you win."

"I get the feeling I didn't actually win." Jack chuckled.

"You did, for now. We'll talk about it later."

"Alright then. Now, where's my adorable nephew?"

Emma laughed at their bickering. "Evan is sleeping right now so he doesn't get cranky when everyone else arrives."

"I'll make sure not to wake him. Come on. You've got to see him. He's got the cutest little chubby baby cheeks." Jack dragged his boyfriend down the hall to the nursery, quietly opening the door and tiptoeing inside.

"Oh," Pitch sighed, his eyes softening as he looked down at the sleeping baby. "I remember when Seraphina was this small."

"You'll have to show me pictures. I'm sure she was beyond adorable." Jack leaned against the crib and admired his nephew with a happy sigh.

"Oh, Jack, I want this."

"Want what?" He glanced up at him.

"A baby. With you. Not right now, obviously, but maybe down the line."

"That would be nice." Jack gently stroked the baby's cheek. "I always wanted to be a dad. It's a little difficult given my sexual preferences and all. I looked into maybe a surrogate at one point and found out it would be incredibly difficult, borderlining impossible for me to actually have a child of my own."

"We could adopt or maybe look into a surrogate again. I'd love to have a baby that looks like you."

"I can't have kids of my own. I wouldn't mind adopting though. There are so many kids out there who could use a loving home."

Pitch frowned. "You can't have kids? You do have the necessary equipment."

"Something about my sperm count or something like that. All I remember is there was a bunch of science talk, and I was too shocked to really grasp what it was."

"Then...I'll be the donor. Let me give you a baby."

"I have no problem with adopting, Pitch." After blowing a kiss to the baby, Jack stood and turned to his boyfriend with a smile. "Besides, it's much too early to be thinking about such things. We aren't even officially engaged yet."

"I know." Pitch rubbed his hands down Jack's arms. "I just wanted you to know. I'm in this for the long haul, Jack. My future is with you."

"I know, and I love you all the more for it. Any baby we get would be perfect if we're together." He stepped forward to wrap his arms around Pitch.

"Of course. And I know you will make a wonderful parent."

"Thank you. That means a lot coming from one of the best dads I know."

Pitch tipped Jack's head back with one finger and kissed the tip of his nose. "I love you, Jack Frost. Always have, always will."

"Love you too, dear." Jack's smile only grew with every second he was in his arms. "Let's go check on the girls."

He smiled and nodded. "I'll follow you, love."

After silently shutting the door behind them, Jack lead him down the hall. "She can be a little loud sometimes, so they made sure she was as far from the baby as possible."

"A very smart move." Pitch held Jack's hand tightly.

A loud fit of giggles from the open door proved his point, and Jack laughed. "What trouble are you two getting into?" He poked his head in the room.

"Nothing, Uncle Jack!" Alyssa giggled from where she was lying on the floor with Seraphina.

"Certainly didn't sound like nothing," Pitch teased.

"Agreed. It sounded like you're up to shenanigans." Jack plopped himself down next to his niece and looked at Seraphina, knowing his niece had a good poker face. "So what are you guys up to?"

"Nothing, Mr. Frost."

"You're no fun." He poked her in the belly with a laugh. "What book are you on?"

"We're on Sophia's story."

"Ah. No wonder you were giggling so much." Jack picked up the book and showed the cover to his boyfriend. "'Sophia and the trans-dimensional Christmas Soap.' She's a bit of an oddball, so it's the craziest one yet."

"Ah, I see." Pitch took the book and flipped through it. "Jack is very creative, isn't he?"

"This one was so out of the box even my imagination was having some difficulty with it."

"You? Nonsense."

"It's true. It did turn out pretty funny though. I think this is most of the kids' favorites so far."

"What about me? Will I get my own book?"

"If you'd like one."

"I would most definitely like one."

"Then give me some time, and I'll try my best to do portray you well."

"I trust you. And I have forever to wait."

"I don't know about that. You can be a pretty complex guy." Jack handed the book back to Alyssa.

"Are you trying to get out of writing my book?"

"Never. I love a challenge."

"Good. Challenge issued."

The sound of the front door and voices had Alyssa hopping to her feet. "Sophia and Mikayla are here! Come on, Sera! You're going to love them!" She tugged her new friend out the door.

"How large _is_ your family?"

"Not too large. I've noticed we've sort of taken on a pattern of twos. My mom had a brother, my dad had one, they had me and my sister, my uncles each had two kids, and they now each have two of their own."

"So I guess I make you fit the pattern."

"Not yet. I'm not a father, remember? Someday I hope so."

"But I am your boyfriend, your plus one."

"True." Jack stood and held out a hand to help him up. "You're not going to have to suffer through everyone today, so you lucked out. New Years...everyone. Today's just my sister's family and my uncle on my father's side of the family. So...four more kids, my uncle and aunt, two cousins, and...two cousin-in-laws."

"That is…an impressive family tree."

"That's why it's a good thing you decided to come today. Now when we see everyone on New Years Eve, you'll at least know most of them."

"Familiar faces will make it a little less intimidating."

"I know it's a little overwhelming. On the bright side, everyone loves you and Seraphina so far."

"Because they somewhat remember me, and because you love me. We're talking about extended family."

"They'll still love you too. You're charming and easy to like."

"You're just saying that."

"Not at all. I'm an excellent judge of character, thank you."

"You're also in love with the man you made into your villain."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Didn't I explain that to you when I first told you my secret?"

"Uh-huh. You still made me the villain." Pitch leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Jack's lips. "Still forgive you."

"You're just so forgiving today, aren't you?" He chuckled.

"For now. As soon as I'm allowed to take you upstairs, I'm going to be very, very angry with you."

"No going upstairs. This is a family-friendly gathering."

"Fine. Then as soon as we get home, _then_ I'll be angry with you."

"I have no problem with that. So long as you're not really angry with me."

"I wouldn't be threatening with taking you to bed if I actually was."

"You never know. Maybe you're the kind of guy who prefers to take out his anger by having rough sex."

"I will never do that to you. If I spank you or other such naughty things, I want it to be entirely pleasurable. If I'm angry, I won't care either way, and that's no fun."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Jack kissed him with a big smile.

"You like me because when I have sex with you, I'm in a good mood?"

"I like you for many reasons. That just so happens to be one of them."

"Good to know."

"You already knew that. I wouldn't love you if there was too much I didn't like about you."

"I should hope not. As much as I adore you, if my looks are all I have to recommend me, I'd hope you wouldn't settle."

"If I was willing to settle then I would have been taken a long time ago."

"No," Pitch mumbled, tugging Jack against him. "Mine."

"All yours. I'm very glad I waited and didn't settle."

"Me too. I would hate it if you belonged to someone else."

"Well, I don't. I am yours for life." Jack gave him another kiss. "We should go before we get caught kissing in my niece's bedroom."

"That probably wouldn't be very good."

"Not at all. We'll never live it down."

"And your family will think I'm leading you down the path of sexual depravity."

"Thank goodness! They'd probably applaud you for it!" Jack laughed and pulled him from the room. "My family is a little _too_ open about sexual things sometimes."

"And yet you're so vanilla. Well, were."

"Believe me. Past boyfriends didn't like it and neither did my family. They were always hoping for some stories that were a little juicier than anything I could do."

"Do you gossip about what I do to you in bed?"

"Nope. They still think I'm vanilla, and I think I'd like to keep it that way for awhile."

"I agree. They don't need to know about the sinful things you can do with your mouth, or that one particular move you learned."

"Shush before someone hears you!" Jack whispered and clapped a hand over the man's mouth before they joined the rest of the family.

Pitch chuckled behind Jack's hand. "Don't worry, love. Your secret is safe with me."

"Good. Love you." He kissed Pitch's cheek.

"Love you too, cutie."

"ATTACK!" That was the only warning Jack had before he had a child hanging on his back, arms choking him. As he tried to take a breath, his legs were taken out from under him. His mind went into hyperdrive, trying to make sure none of them got injured as they fell. When the three of them were settled into heap on the floor, he looked over his shoulder at a mischievous, chubby face. "Hi."

"You got me this time." Jack loosened her grip on his neck. "I'll take it it was Sophia's idea to try teamwork?" A glance down at the grinning face by his knees told him he was right. Just when he thought it was safe, Jack felt another weight plop down on stomach and heard Alyssa's giggling. "Why me?"

"You're the popular one, Jack. That's why."

"Who're you?" The little girl still hanging on Jack's neck looked up at Pitch before looking back at Jack. "Who's he?"

"Let me up, and I'll tell you."

"I'm Pitch." Pitch lifted the little girl from Jack's neck. "I'm Jack's boyfriend."

She looked at him suspiciously. "I'm Mikayla."

"And I-I'm So-so-phia!" The other girl giggled from where Jack was trying to tickle her to release her grip on his legs.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Jack didn't tell me you two were such lovely ladies."

"Ladies? Ha!" Jack finally got himself free and leapt to his feet. "These are two of the most unladylike children I've ever known." The two sisters stood next to each other grinning and nodding in agreement.

"Well, that isn't a very polite thing to say."

"They don't care. They know I love them just the way they are. Weirdness and all."

"You're such a kind uncle."

"I know." Jack chuckled and pulled the two in for a big hug. "Did you girls meet Seraphina yet?" When they shook their heads, he gestured her over. "This is Pitch's daughter. She's one year younger than you, Mikayla."

"Oh, like Kylie!" The younger sister perked up at being older than another person in the group. She held her hand out to Seraphina. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Seraphina whispered. "Do you have a book too?"

"Not yet. It goes oldest to youngest. It'll be my turn soon though."

"Jack said I could have a book too. And my Daddy."

"Awesome! That means you're part of the family now!" Sophia put her arm around Seraphina's shoulders with a grin.

"I wonder what our books are going to be like…" Mikayla thought. "They better be as awesome as Sophia's." She shot a very stern look at the author.

Jack's hands went up in defense. "Yes, ma'am."

Pitch leaned close. "With all these demands, you don't have to write my book. I have a whole series anyway."

"Don't worry. I'll make time for yours too."

"It's alright if you don't. It's what happens when you date a much desired author."

"No way. I promised you a book, so you'll get one. When's your birthday again?" He joked.

"You know my birthday, brat."

"I know." Jack grinned. "Maybe by then you'll have your book."

"I won't hold my breath, although it would be nice."

"I can't wait to prove you wrong."

"If you do, you know what reward you'll get."

"I look forward to it. Come on kids. I think Kylie and Leo just got here." Jack ushered them all out of the hall and out to the front door just in time for the next family to walk in. Pitch chuckled quietly and followed Jack and the kids, preparing for the long night ahead of him.


	13. Chapter 13

In the car on the ride home, Jack smiled at Seraphina completely passed out in the backseat. "You guys did wonderfully tonight. Thank you again for agreeing to go. It meant a lot to me."

"You are my future fiancé. I should be ingratiating myself with my future family."

"I know. But you didn't have to do it with such grace. I would have understood if you were grouchy about it."

"But that wouldn't have made you happy."

"No, but I would have understood. My family can be a lot to take in sometimes."

"They were nice. I understand where you get it from."

"Where I get what from?"

"Everything that makes you charming."

"And where did you get your charm from?"

"My parents and jolly, old England."

"Ah. Well, remind me to thank them. Your charm is quite exquisite."

"If you want a kiss, all you have to do is ask," Pitch teased.

"I _always_ want a kiss. Not while you're driving though."

"When we get home, my lips are all yours."

"I was planning on that." Jack chuckled. His eyes shifted to watch the snow slowly drifting down outside.

"It's strange remembering that just last Christmas it was just me and Seraphina."

"Agreed. Since college it's almost always been just me and the animals on Christmas. It'll be nice to have some company of the human variety this year."

"Someone to exchange presents with, someone to kiss under the mistletoe, someone to hold while drinking cocoa and watching Christmas specials."

"Exactly." Jack smiled at the thought. "My sister has always invited me to stay the extra day, but I guess I felt like I would be intruding on their little family time."

"Christmas can be a little lonely." Pitch reached over, lacing his fingers with Jack's. "Spend it with us. Don't be lonely anymore."

"I plan on spending every Christmas from now on with you guys if you'll have me."

"This is a trial, Mr. Frost. You'll have to prove you're good Christmas company."

"A trial? Oh, I'll have to make sure I'm on my best behavior."

"You should. Plenty of kisses, plenty of sweet words, and maybe I'll keep you."

"I promise to try my best. I wouldn't want to disappoint you and Seraphina."

"You won't. I know you won't."

Jack brought their hands up for a kiss. "Is it weird that in less than four months you've made me love you so much it feels as if I've loved you for fifty years?"

"Well, we have loved each other a little longer than three months. But I don't think it's weird at all."

"You know what I mean. It's not exactly normal for adults to come together like we did and fall so hard so quickly."

"It's normal enough that it's written about. Love at first sight is rare, but glorious."

"So we're just that one in a million? Lucky us."

"I certainly think so. Someone else could be dating you right now, and that would make me very unhappy."

"Very true. And you could have found someone else and been married again by now. Very lucky indeed."

"I promised myself after my wife died that if I couldn't find you, or you were married or happily dating or whatever, I would remain single."

"That's an awful lot of faith you had in a childhood relationship. What if I had changed more from who I used to be?"

"You were such a confident child. I felt that you liked yourself too much to change."

"True. I don't know if I'd say I was confident. I was usually just too busy goofing around to care much what other people thought."

"Exactly. You wouldn't have changed. You would still be just as dear as you were back then."

"I think I understand now. I guess I really haven't changed as much as I thought," Jack chuckled.

"Not really." Pitch reached over and slid his fingers through Jack's hair. "The changes have only been physical ones."

"Like my freckles?"

"Yes, honey. Like your freckles. Have I changed very much?"

"In certain ways. You used to be a lot more quiet. You'd almost always be reading at recess and didn't really socialize much. Now you have a sense of confidence in you."

"I guess so. I've never really thought about it. I still prefer reading to socializing."

"But now you're a little less awkward if you do have to socialize." He nudged Pitch with a grin. "You also grew up physically, obviously."

"Obviously. You grew up too." Pitch gave him a smile. "Your body is so very lovely," he whispered, bringing Jack's hand to his lips.

"So you've said. Many times. Your features hardened up with age. You used to be so soft and child-like. Now your face is all hard lines without a hint of baby fat."

"Sharp cheekbones run in my family."

"Looks like Seraphina was spared though." He smiled. "I like your cheekbones."

"I know. You always kiss them after we've made love."

"They make you look sexy. Can't blame me for it."

"If it makes you continue to do the things you do when we're in bed, then I'm grateful for them."

"It's the same as you kissing my nose and hands all the time."

"That's just to show affection. It's your neck I can't resist."

"I see. No wonder you're always burying your face there."

"Mmhmm. I love to drag my teeth along the veins and feel you shiver beneath me. You love when I suck at your neck."

"It feels good. Of course I love it."

"That's why you beg me to keep sucking. You can't get enough of it once you have me there."

"Stop it with all the bedroom talk. We still have a good chunk of driving ahead of us."

"My apologies, dearest one. I'll refrain from teasing you until you can do something about it."

Jack laughed. "Thank you. That's all I ask."

"But as soon as we get home and put Seraphina to bed, I am carrying you into my bedroom and you will not leave it again unless I say so."

" _Your_ bedroom? I thought it was ours now."

"That's not the point."

Jack's arms crossed over his chest. "It's a good point to me."

"The point is that as soon as I'm able, I plan to make continuous, passionate love to you."

"See…I'm not sure I want to do that with someone who isn't willing to share ownership."

"Fine. As soon as I'm able, I plan to make continuous, passionate love to you in _our_ bedroom."

"I look forward to it." Jack grinned.

Pitch smiled in satisfaction. "No objections?"

"None at all."

"So as long as it's in _our_ bedroom, you're up for anything?"

"Mhmm. I've already expressed my trust in you. I know I'll like whatever we do."

"Your faith in me is adorable."

"Should I _not_ put my faith in you?"

"You should. I only want to make you happy."

After making sure the road was safe, Jack leaned over to kiss the driver's cheek. "Love you too."

"I would do anything for you, Jack. All you have to do is ask."

"I don't plan on asking too much of you. I like us how we are. I don't want anything to change."

"There is only one thing you will ask of me."

"Which is?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Of course. I forgot about that. I will ask that of you when the time comes."

"I know."

"But besides that...don't expect many requests other than for kisses."

"Those are my favorite. You know, you get the cutest look on your face after you ask me for a kiss. You'll say it with such passion and then your eyes change."

"Oh?" He quirked an eyebrow with a laugh. "I'm glad you find it cute. It obviously works in getting me what I want."

"You look so uncertain when I'm about to kiss you, as if you're afraid. As if you still don't believe I'm about to kiss you."

"I think there's still a tiny part of me that's afraid this is all a dream. And when I wake up you'll be gone, just like when we were kids."

"Not this time." Pitch gave him a smile. "I plan on spending the rest of my life with you. You're mine, Jack Frost, and I'm yours."

"I might need you to keep reminding me I'm not dreaming."

"I will remind you every day until I slip my ring on your finger. After that, I'll remind you every second."

"That sounds like it might be the perfect amount of times."

"And all I ask in return is your love."

"I can do that. I'll _happily_ do that."

"Do you promise?"

"I swear on my love for you."

"You are so cute, love."

* * *

"Pitch," Jack whispered as he kissed the man awake. "Time to wake up, my love."

Pitch hummed and wrapped his arm around Jack's waist, pulling him close so he could nuzzle against his neck. "Jack Frost, it is too early to be waking me up."

"It is the perfect earliness to be doing so," he chuckled. "I've made you a special Christmas breakfast. And I heard rustling in Seraphina's room on my way in here, so I think you'll be getting attacked soon. I wanted to get a few kisses in before that."

"Oh, really?" Pitch smiled. "Then come here, Mr. Frost, and kiss me."

"Yes, sir." Jack leaned in with a grin to give him a kiss.

Pitch slid his fingers into Jack's hair and held him close. "You look beautiful today, my love."

"I look exactly as I always do. Except I'm in my extra warm PJs."

"And you look extra beautiful."

"Thank you. So do you." He gave Pitch a last kiss before sitting up. "Now come eat before your breakfast gets cold."

"I'd much rather kiss you."

"Do you really want to be caught kissing by Seraphina? I can hear her in the hall now."

"Fine. But you owe me a date under the mistletoe."

"I'll see you there," Jack chuckled.

"Now get out of here, and let me get dressed in peace."

"Of course, love." Jack headed back out to the kitchen, laughing when Seraphina darted into the room right after he'd left.

"Sweet Jesus Christmas, can a man not have peace and quiet in his own home?!" Pitch's voice was muffled by the door as it closed

Jack set up the table in preparation for the Black family to join him. Three plates, glasses, silverware, a bottle of syrup, and a plate piled high with chocolate chip pancakes in the center of the table.

Pitch stumbled into the room, his mouth open wide in a yawn as Seraphina giggled from her perch on his shoulders. "I found Daddy!"

"I see that. Thank you for delivering him to breakfast." He lifted the little girl off her father's shoulders.

"He was trying to go back to sleep," she giggled.

"Traitor," Pitch mumbled, kissing Jack's cheek.

"How am I a traitor? I gave you a warning at least."

"Not you, darling."

"I see. Well, I hope the food will make up for your daughter's nearly unforgivable behavior."

"I hope so, considering my sweet dreams of you were interrupted for it."

"You have enough of those dreams that losing out on five minutes won't be missing much." Jack filled up his boyfriend's plate with snicker.

"Any lost dream with you in it is devastating," Pitch whispered in Jack's ear. "I love you that much."

"Good to hear, love." He kissed Pitch's cheek before taking the seat next to him. "How did you sleep, Phiphi?"

"Good, Mr. Frost. I dreamt that you made it snow and it was a snow day and I stayed home and we played in the snow all day long!"

"That sounds like a pretty fun dream." Jack took a bite of his syrup-drowned pancakes. "It _is_ snowing outside, it's Christmas so there's already no school, but I can't take the credit for it."

"But you're in the Guardians book." Seraphina looked at Pitch in confusion. Pitch smiled, putting a forkful of syrupy pancakes into his mouth.

"You got me there," he laughed. "I promise this snow day is all natural, though. No meddling from me involved."

"I highly doubt that," Pitch whispered, winking at Seraphina.

"Okay. Maybe a _little_ bit of meddling."

"Told you he was magical," Pitch teased Seraphina, earning a giggle in response.

"Alright. So what do we have planned for today?"

"Play in the snow!" Seraphina cried out, holding up her hands in two fists.

"And then get warm in front of a nice fire as we drink cocoa and watch sappy Christmas movies," Pitch added.

"With all that fun, where will we fit in the presents?"

Pitch smiled and slid a small package in front of Jack. "How about right now?"

"Breakfast first," he laughed.

"Come on, I know you're curious. What present could your new, infatuated boyfriend have gotten you for your first Christmas together?"

"I'm extremely curious as to what you got that could possibly top everything you've already given me. But I also don't want the food to get cold."

"Suit yourself." Pitch smiled knowingly and went back to eating.

"Don't you give me that look. You weren't the one up at the crack of dawn fretting over making the perfect Christmas breakfast." Jack smacked his arm.

"It is a very perfect Christmas breakfast." Pitch took Jack's hand and kissed his knuckles. "Thank you."

His cheeks heated a little. "I'm glad you like it."

"I do. So far you have made this a very happy Christmas."

"I'm trying my best. This is only the trial run, after all."

"Oh love, I think you'll pass with flying colors. You're mine now."

"Perfect!" Jack grinned. "Just what I wanted for Christmas."

"Stop being so cute, or I might just have to kiss you."

"Why do you always say that like I wouldn't want one?"

"Then how about you lean over here?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Jack leaned over with the tiniest of smirks.

Pitch smiled and gave Jack a tiny peck. "I'll give you the rest when you meet me under the mistletoe."

"Can't wait." He stole another kiss before shoving a big bite of pancake in his mouth.

"You are such a brat," Pitch purred affectionately.

"I know." When he finished his stack of pancakes, Jack gathered up his dirty dishes and Seraphina's. He pointed at Pitch's plate. "You all finished? Or are you going in for thirds?"

"I'm finished. Thank you, love."

"You're welcome. Glad you liked it." As Seraphina excitedly ran off into living room, Jack cleaned up his breakfast mess and started on the dishes.

"Don't you start opening presents without us!" Pitch called out into the living room. He walked up behind Jack and brushed his hair aside, pressing a kiss to his exposed neck. "Leave those. Come open your presents."

"Alright, alright," he chuckled. Jack leaned back against him with a happy sigh as he dried off his hands. "Present time."

"I'm glad you see things my way." Pitch pressed his lips to Jack's cheek.

"You just love to always get your way."

"Only because I have an extra special present for you."

"Oh! I wonder what it could be!" Jack's eyes lit up with excitement.

"I hope it's something you'll enjoy."

"I'll enjoy anything from you. You know me almost better than myself sometimes." After grabbing a frilly wrapped gift from under the tree, he plopped down on the couch and held it out to his boyfriend.

"Nice wrapping," Pitch teased but took the gift. "The blue one is for last. That's the extra special one."

"So the other ones are free game?"

"Yep. Go on, you greedy thing. I know you're excited."

"Very much. I'm like a kid, remember?" Jack grabbed a brightly colored gift. "You're rather good at wrapping, sir."

"Years of practice." Pitch carefully worked on opening the wrapping paper on his gift.

"It shows. Almost too pretty to tear. Almost." He shredded the paper off the box with a grin.

"You are such a child." Pitch looked down at the ugly Christmas sweater in his lap. "Damn it, you know I love these things!"

"It seems we both wanted to keep each other warm." Jack laughed and pulled the thick coat out of the box. "This'll be perfect for riding my bike in the cold months."

"Sorry, I know you hate practical gifts."

"I never said that. Practical gifts are great too."

"Keep going. I promise the rest aren't as boring."

"Take your next one too. Try this one." He picked up another gift for each of them.

"Thanks." Pitch slowly opened his.

"That new brush set I wanted?" Jack's jaw dropped. "You didn't have to do that, Pitch."

"You've been eyeing that thing for weeks. I had to."

"It was pretty pricey though."

"The look on your face is worth it."

"Love you." He crawled over the discarded pile of wrappings to kiss him.

"Just wait. I've saved the best for last."

"What is it?"

"You still have a few more presents before then. Be patient."

"Well, it's hard to be patient when you're flat out telling me it's going to be great." Jack grabbed a small box and tossed it to Seraphina with a smile. "This one next, Phiphi."

The little girl squealed, delighted in having so many presents. Pitch smiled. "Please behave. I want to save the best for last."

"Relax. It's Christmas. Let her have a little fun." He winked at Pitch.

"I trust her to behave. You, not so much."

"I'll behave too. Wouldn't want to get my gifts taken away, after all."

"I wouldn't take them away. I'd just be...disappointed?"

"Can't have that either."

"Good. Now open your next one."

"Yes, sir. Here's your next too." He tossed another gift over to him.

"I should have gotten you baseball or softball lessons. You could have worked on that pitch."

"Oh, shut it." Jack turned and chucked the nearest couch pillow at him.

Pitch moved his head and easily avoided it. "Whoa there, A-Rod. Almost knocked my head off."

"You could lose a few inches and be fine." He sniggered.

"Brat."

"Love you too."

"I do love you, cutie. You know that."

"I know."

"Finish opening your presents, and then you can have the special one."

"Alright." Jack made his way through the rest of his presents, pausing to share Seraphina's excitement and to steal a few kisses from his boyfriend. When there was finally only the one gift left, he sat there looking between Pitch and the beautifully wrapped gift.

Pitch lifted the gift and put it on Jack's lap. "I had to call in a few favors, but I got it."

"I wonder what it could be…" He took his time slowly opening the wrapping.

Pitch watched Jack intently as he revealed his present. " _Pride and Prejudice_ , a signed first edition. Oh, and signed by Jennifer Ehle and Colin Firth."

"You-" Jack sat gaping at the book. "How-?"

"Do you like it?"

"That is a severe understatement."

"You really do like it?"

"Yes!" He launched himself at Pitch with a laugh. "How did you get it though?"

"I have my ways," Pitch chuckled, holding Jack against him. "Friends in high places, you know."

"One of the perks of dating a bookstore owner, I guess."

"Especially a British one."

"I'd say it's definitely the best gift I've ever gotten. Thank you."

"You're welcome, love. I'm glad you like it."

"I'm sorry my gifts are a little lackluster. Compared to something as amazing as this, nothing I could possibly get you could hold a candle to it."

"I have you. I have your heart, your mind, your body. I have your promise that I won't ever have to be without you again. That's all I could ever want to make my Christmas a happy one. You and Seraphina."

"Best. Christmas. Ever."

"I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far."

"I think you're the master of understatements today." Having finished opening his own gifts, Jack settled in against the man with a satisfied smile.

"Then correct me, darling love," Pitch purred, leaning his head on Jack's.

"This is the most wonderful Christmas I've ever had, and I'm ecstatically happy I get to spend it with you and Seraphina."

"This is the first of many. I promise. Very soon, you'll spend Christmas as Mr. Jack Black-Frost, my husband."

"I can't wait." Jack's smile grew at the thought.


	14. Chapter 14

"Piiiiittttchh," he whined. "What do you want for your birthday?"

"Jack, I'm not helping you buy my own birthday present," Pitch teased, scrubbing his wet hair with his towel.

"But I don't know what to get you!" Jack looked over at him. "I'm definitely trying to finish your book in time. You did so much for my birthday, though, I feel like that's not enough."

"I'm not picky. Just...go with your instinct."

"My instincts are telling me you've pretty much already gotten everything you want."

"Hey, come here." Pitch pulled Jack close. "You're really stressing over this, aren't you?"

Jack melted against him, not caring that Pitch's dampness was seeping into his clothes. "Between Christmas and the book and my birthday, you've done so much for me. I usually pride myself on being a great gift giver, but I'm just drawing a blank on this."

Pitch smiled and pressed their lips together. "My birthday is in four days. I've seen you come up with ideas in four minutes. Four days should be no problem."

"You have such faith in me. I hope I can live up to it." Jack pulled away. "Stay away from my thinking room though. I don't want you spoiling your book for yourself."

"I wouldn't dream of it. You've almost growled every time I've asked about it. I'll be patient."

"Good. Just because I love you doesn't mean you get sneak peeks."

"Okay, okay. No sneak peeks. In exchange-" Pitch titled Jack's head up with his finger. "I want to have my way with you tonight."

"You have your way with me all the time. Why's this time any different?"

"I have some new things in mind. More adventurous. I want full permission to do whatever I want to you."

"You have it, as always."

"Good boy," Pitch teased and nuzzled Jack's nose. "Now, I have to get dressed. You have kept me thoroughly preoccupied, but I do have to work."

"Have a good day at the store. Let me know if you need anything, okay?" Jack looked down at his wet shirt and went into the closet to change it.

"I will. Don't forget, I'm meeting you for lunch, 12:30, the Black Swan Cafe."

"I'll be there. Wouldn't miss a chance to spend time with you."

"So cute," Pitch chuckled, giving him a quick kiss on his way out. "See you then."

"Love you!" He pulled on a new shirt and waved him off. Pitch waved back and drove off, heading to work.

* * *

 _What are you up to, cutie?_

Jack smiled at his phone. _Nothing much. Just working on your gift. What about you, handsome?_

 _Restocking. Looking at your new book with a smile on my face. Feels good to be dating Jack Frost._

 _Glad I make you smile even while I'm not around. Are they selling well?_

 _Very much so. Business is booming. I think they're hoping to see you._

 _Do you think I should give them the satisfaction? It might ruin our lunch plans._

 _Wear that pair of glasses I like and your sweatshirt. You can sneak in the back and be my assistant ;)_

 _They'll see right through my disguise. There's not exactly many people with white hair walking around._ Jack chuckled at the suggestion.

 _No one will see you. I plan on keeping you locked away. At least until lunch. 3_

 _I'll be there as soon as I can. Just have to run by the store really quick on my way there._

 _Okay. Don't take too long. I have some kisses for you._

* * *

Jack let himself in the back door with the key Pitch had given him. He felt adequately disguised with the glasses he used when he was writing and his hair tucked up under a beanie. After setting his backpack down in the back room, he went out to the front desk to find Pitch. "What can I do to help?"

"Hey, cutie." Pitch quickly kissed Jack's cheek. "I have some boxes in the back. Want to restock out here for me?"

"I can do that." He went and grabbed one of the boxes with a smile and got to work.

When it was time for lunch, Pitch came up behind Jack and kissed his neck. "Come on, cutie. Lunchtime for you."

"Lunchtime already?" Jack resisted the urge to giggle as he leaned back against his lover. "Time flies when you're having fun, I guess."

"I think so. I've been watching you shake these cute hips since you got here."

"It's not my fault you pick such catchy music for the store."

"I've seen you dance. What you were doing was teasing."

"Me? I'd never do anything like that."

"You would definitely do something like that."

"Only with someone I really love."

Pitch hummed and turned Jack around for a kiss. "You are incorrigible."

"I know." Jack's arms wrapped around his neck with a grin. "I also know you love it."

"Of course I do! You know I can't resist your cute hips."

"That was the plan. Now let's get out of here before we do anything naughty in your very public little shop."

Pitch smiled and grabbed his keys before dragging Jack out of the shop. "You know you would love to be naughty in my shop."

"I'll admit to being tempted, but I also don't want to get caught."

"Maybe after closing time," Pitch teased.

"Someday, maybe." Jack tangled their fingers together as they walked.

"Hmm…" Pitch smiled as he thought, strolling down the street with Jack towards the cafe.

"Why does it sound like you fully intend to have sex someday in your shop?"

"Oh, I do. I already know _exactly_ what I'll do to you, the noises you'll make. I just won't tell you when."

Jack burst out laughing. "And you say _I'm_ the incorrigible one?"

"You _love_ it, cutie."

"I do. Wouldn't want you any other way."

"I know. You love how much I desire you."

"Of course I do. I get to reap the benefits, after all."

"And I think you enjoy having someone hopelessly devoted to you."

"I love having it. Especially when it's you." He leaned his head against the taller man's shoulder.

"I'm guessing you're just as wrapped around my finger as I am around yours."

"You have no idea."

"You're mine for life, aren't you?"

Jack smiled up at him. "I am. Don't plan on going anywhere."

* * *

"Alright. So how would you say your birthday is going so far?" Jack walked alongside his boyfriend to their front door. "I tried to plan all of your favorite things in one day."

"Well, first you made my favorite breakfast, then we saw that movie I've been talking about for weeks. Then there was the picnic and the boat ride. So far, pretty perfect."

"There's still one more thing I have to give you though. I wanted to save your gift for last."

"Ah, my present. My book and this secret other thing."

"No secrets. It's all part of the gift." He hung up his coat inside the door. "Why don't you take a seat on the sofa while I go grab some drinks and your gift?"

"Drinks? You must be proud of yourself." Pitch hung up his coat and flopped down on the couch. "I vote you treat yourself to a large."

"Don't get too excited. It's only your favorite tea," Jack laughed when he returned with two mugs and a package under his arm.

"Come on. I have that special bottle of wine I've been saving. Share it with me."

"Maybe later. For now, open your gift."

"Fine, fine." Pitch crossed his legs on the couch and held his hands out.

Jack set the wrapped book in his hands and stood behind him to read over his shoulders, arms dangling around Pitch. The title read "Fated to Love You." The beginning pages were filled with young Pitch and Jack's adventures together and even their little wedding ceremony.

Pitch smiled, slowly turning the pages over. "So this is how you saw me."

"You were pretty handsome even as a kid. It was obvious how good looking you were going to be when you grew up."

"Ah, so that's why you wouldn't share me with anyone."

"It would have been silly of me to share. Someone might have stolen you away from me."

Pitch leaned back and smiled up at Jack. "Jealous even then."

"Yes, I was." Jack nodded and motioned for him to keep reading. "There's still lots more good stuff to read." The story transitioned after the boys' sadness at being parted to a familiar grocery store scene.

"I remember this part," Pitch purred affectionately, reaching a hand up to run his fingers through Jack's hair.

"I'd hope so," he chuckled. "It was less than a year ago, after all."

"I wonder how the story ends."

"You'll have to keep reading to find out. I think it might be a happy ending." The following pages chronicled the memorable scenes of their relationships as adults. Everything from their first dates, meeting Nympha, and discovering Jack Frost's identity to discussions of a future family and moving in together. Jack smiled at the page about his birthday and how the character Jack was so filled with love by Pitch's actions. "I don't think I've ever had a birthday as good as that one."

"It was a pretty good day." Pitch turned the page and frowned in confusion at the scene of Jack running around frantically.

"Keep reading, and you'll understand." The next pages were the events of that very day following everything they'd done for the man's birthday up to a scene of them sitting on the couch exactly as they were. The details were exact down to the clothes they were wearing and even how they were positioned. As the book Pitch turned a page, Jack in the book knelt on one knee next to him, pulling something from his pocket. Jack followed suit in person.

Pitch chuckled. "That's funny. It almost looks like you're proposing."

Jack gently took the book from the man's hands and drew his gaze over to the ring box he was holding out to him. He nervously gulped. "I am."

"You are? Oh…" Pitch froze, looking down at the box in Jack's hand. "Oh, okay. Um...start over."

"Well, you know how much I was freaking out about what to get you for birthday?" Jack's words tumbled out nervously. "Well, I've been thinking for months now that I'm ready to take this step with you, and I know you have been for forever but didn't want to unless you were sure I was ready. But you wouldn't have known unless I just flat out told you so I figured at that point I may as well just ask you myself because what could be more meaningful than that right? It'd be a ton better than just blurting out that I'm ready to get married randomly. So I thought your birthday would be the perfect time to do it because you're always saying how the only thing you want is me and by proposing I'd be giving you essentially myself but then I got nervous and I'm screwing it all up," he took a deep breath.

"Yes."

"B-but I didn't even ask properly!" He stared at Pitch in shock.

"Ask me then!"

"Can I use a cheat sheet?" Jack picked up the book with a nervous smile.

Pitch took the book from Jack's hand and leaned forward. "Will you marry me, Pitch?" He smiled. "Yes, Jack Frost. I will marry you."

"Hey, that's my line," Jack teasingly whined. "So you're really saying yes?"

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes. Ask me properly so I can kiss you senseless."

"Well, I think what I wrote was something along the lines of 'I've loved you since we were kids, and I'll love you forevermore.' It was much more profound in the book. Will you marry me, Pitch Black?"

"Yes. Just as you loved me then, I loved you. Just as you'll love me forever, my heart is yours for forever and a day." Pitch smiled and pulled Jack up onto the couch, pressing him down into the leather as they kissed.

Jack laughed giddily, his heart filling with joy. "I should have left the proposing to you after all. You're much better at it than me."

"I liked your version. You're so cute when you babble like an idiot."

"Hey! You just agreed to marry that idiot."

"I did, and I fully intend on making love to that idiot on this couch right now."

"You know…" Jack's lips curled into a mischievous smile. "It might not be in the book- I had to keep it rated G to be safe and all…" He reached under the couch cushion and pulled out a few condoms. "But I totally knew you were going to say that."

"There are quite a number of condoms right there." Pitch smiled and slowly tugged Jack's shirt over his head. "I have another book commission for you."

"And what would that be?"

"I want a non-G rated version."

"I'll keep that in mind for your next birthday," Jack chuckled and reached into the crack in the couch again. This time he pulled out a bright blue bow and stuck it to his messy hair with a grin. "For now I think you should focus on unwrapping your birthday gift."

"A bow? Really?" Pitch chuckled and leaned down, scraping his teeth along Jack's collarbone.

"I thought I'd stick to my theme of being cheesy. Oh!" With a shiver, he reached down to grab the discarded box and take out the ring, sliding it onto Pitch's finger. "Almost forgot the most important part of all that."

"Can't forget that." Long fingers tugged Jack's pants down. "We are officially engaged now."

Jack laughed. "It only took us like twenty years after our first marriage to do it."

"Little could our child selves know." Pitch hummed and smiled as Jack watched him slowly tear one square packet from the strip of condoms. "Now, I plan on using every single one of these. And then, I might just have you without one."

Jack gulped loudly, pleasure already making his stomach clench in anticipation. "Let's get to it then."

* * *

"Shall we have a large wedding or a small one?"

"I think a small one would suit us fine. Just family and a few close friends." Jack's fingers danced across the man's bare chest.

Pitch hummed and rubbed his hand over Jack's rear. "Where will we have it? Here?"

"The place doesn't matter to me much. I guess we could have it here. The backyard is well kept and plenty open enough."

"I meant in town."

"Ah. Is there somewhere in town you were thinking of?"

"Not really. I haven't really given the wedding much thought. I just know that I want you."

"Same here." Jack smiled and touched the golden band sitting on Pitch's finger.

"I didn't hurt you, did I? We've never done it without a condom before."

"Hmm?" He looked up at him with a confused look. "Of course not. You know I'd tell you if anything hurt. It actually felt…" His cheeks flushed a bit. "Really good. A little weird at the end though."

"You'll have to get used to keeping it inside you."

"I'm sure I will. For the first time, though, it was a very different feeling."

"Sorry. I should have warned you I was going to do it."

"Don't be sorry. I still enjoyed it, didn't I?"

"You sounded like you did." Pitch chuckled. "Your pleas for more were a start."

"You sounded like you liked it too."

"I always like making love to you."

"A little more than usual this time."

"You were particularly enthusiastic this time. I liked when you did that one thing with your mouth. Very creative."

"My lover has convinced me that coming out of my shallow, little box every once in awhile isn't so bad."

"I'll have to thank him. He's made you quite the adventurous little minx."

"Glad you approve." Jack snickered and settled against him tiredly. "I'm really very happy you said yes."

"How could I not? I'm absolutely, desperately in love with you."

"How do you think Seraphina will take the news?"

"I think she'll be excited to know you'll be her new mummy."

"No way am I a mommy," he laughed.

"I guess not, but you'll totally be the fun parent."

"I'll try not to make you look too boring," Jack joked. His fingers paused in the caressing. "Am I...really going to be like a parent? To her? You're okay with that?"

"Of course. We're your family now. You belong to us."

"It's hard to take in sometimes. That I'll actually be happily in love and even get a chance to be a dad."

"It's a beautiful future." Pitch ran his fingers lazily through Jack's hair. "We want you almost as much as you want us."

Jack chuckled, melting against him. " _Almost_ as much."

"Thank you for choosing us."

"I didn't choose you, fate did. But thank you for choosing that day to buy cereal."

"Thank Seraphina. I eat oatmeal," Pitch chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"Ah. I should have known. I'll have to make sure to spoil her extra as thanks for bringing us together again."

"Then she'll really love you."

"So you think another princess party would suffice?" Jack teased. "Or maybe a special bonding day with her new 'mommy'?"

"That would work. You could tell her how you've wooed her daddy and now we'll be a family."

"You wouldn't mind if I did that? Get jealous or think I'm stealing your baby or anything?" He poked Pitch in the side.

"She'll always love me most, but I want her to love you as more than Mr. Frost."

"I'm glad I won't have to deal with your jealousy over your daughter." Jack smiled. "Your jealousy of other men is enough to deal with already."

"Not my fault I don't want anyone touching my cutie," Pitch purred affectionately.

A dark eyebrow raised as he gave Pitch a look. "To the point of practically growling at most of the men I even talk to?"

"There's still time to back out if it's too much for you."

"No way. It's a little annoying about eight percent of the time. The other ninety-two it's sort of endearing."

"Eight percent?" Pitch rolled over on top of Jack, teasingly nibbling at the ticklish spots on Jack's neck. "You know you love it one hundred percent of the time."

"I love _you_ one hundred percent of the time." Jack wiggled beneath him with a laugh. "Your jealousy, on the other hand...can be a bit intense at times."

"I'm sorry. I'll stop."

"No you won't." He booped Pitch's nose. "I don't want you to either. It's who you are. Plus you're always so serious and stoic; you're cute when you get jealous."

"It's just…" Pitch sighed and nuzzled Jack's neck. "You're so beautiful. Anyone would be a fool to not desire you. I don't want to lose you again to someone richer or more handsome."

"You won't lose me to anyone; I promise. There's a reason I've been single all this time. I've been waiting for the absolute perfect person. I wouldn't have proposed to you if I had any doubts at all you weren't that person."

"Still gonna be jealous," Pitch mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Jack.

"I know you will." Jack smiled and kissed the man's forehead.

"Jack...do you get jealous when I talk to other men?"

"A little. I've never been one for much jealousy. I'm much more of a go with the flow. If something's going to happen, it'll happen."

"So you don't get jealous over me?"

"Maybe of your books and Seraphina. Those are really the only things I ever have to compete with for your attention."

"Really?" Pitch looked up at Jack. "Am I really that predictable?"

"Just a little bit. Don't worry. I like predictable. Predictable is safe and homey. I don't have to worry about losing you."

"I can't help that I'm too in love with you to notice anyone else."

"I like it that way. So don't change please." Jack couldn't hold back a huge yawn.

"For you, never. Your wish is my command."

"Good. Now, time for bed. You thoroughly exhausted me tonight." He smiled affectionately.

"Just the way you like it," Pitch whispered, kissing Jack's chest. "Sleep, my love."

"Happy birthday, Pitch. Love you," Jack mumbled as he nodded off.

"I love you too, Jack." He nuzzled against Jack and quickly fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

The following weekend, Jack took Seraphina to the local zoo for a special bonding day with just the two of them. The first half of the day was full of silly conversations as they made their way through part of the zoo. Their final stop before they finished up the African animals was the meerkat exhibit. A large group of kids blocked the interactive crawl tube, so they satisfied themselves with the view from above for awhile. When they moved on, Jack and Seraphina were able to crawl into the tube to see the meerkat tunnels by themselves.

"Wow. Look at them all, Phiphi. There's even some pups back in this little nest, see?" He scooted out of the way and pointed towards the glass. "They make a very cute little family."

"They look like little kitties!"

"They do a little bit," Jack laughed. "Very tiny, itty bitty kitties." He looked over at the little girl, suddenly nervous despite knowing her reaction would be one of excitement. "Hey, Phiphi? How would you feel if your family got a little bigger?"

Seraphina laughed. "You're silly, Mr. Frost. Daddy can't have a baby!"

"No. No, he can't." He chuckled at the image of Pitch heavily pregnant. "But he could get married and give you a second daddy."

"Is Daddy going to marry _you_ , Mr. Frost?" She turned to look up at him with her big, green eyes.

"I asked him if he would marry me, and he said yes. We wanted to be sure you'd be okay with it too."

"Yay! Mr. Frost is gonna be my daddy!" Seraphina threw herself into Jack's arms, hugging him as tightly as she could.

Jack laughed and held her tight. "So I'll take it you're okay with this?"

She nodded her head emphatically. "Can I be the flower girl? I've always wanted to be a flower girl. Stacy was the flower girl for her auntie's wedding!"

"Of course you can be the flower girl. I couldn't imagine a better one than you. And I bet you'll be way cuter than Stacy."

"She had to wear a pink dress, which is icky. I want a blue one!"

"I think that sounds perfect. I might just have to have you help me plan the whole wedding."

"Does Daddy get a dress too?"

"I don't think so," he chortled. "We would both probably wear suits because were boys."

"Oh, okay. But Daddy has to have a bouquet!"

"I'll let you tell him that yourself." Hearing voices outside the tunnel, Jack gestured to the entrance. "Let's go check out the tigers next and give other kids a chance in here."

"Okay, Daddy Frost!" Seraphina took Jack's hand, holding it tightly as they walked.

Jack took out his phone as they walked and texted his fiancé. _She's very excited and says she wants a blue flower girl dress._

 _That'll be perfect. I assume you'll want to wear white tuxes._

 _I think black would be nice._

 _You hate wearing black._

 _But me in an all white tux would also be way too much white._

 _Maybe blue?_

 _Maybe. We have plenty of time to decide._ Jack texted him a few pictures of him and Seraphina he'd taken at the zoo.

 _Does she seem happy about us?_

 _Ecstatic. She's started calling me Daddy Frost and has a bunch of ideas for the wedding already._

 _Well, how does it feel to be a daddy?_

 _Pretty amazing so far. Is it always going to be like this?_

 _I know so. I'll always love you as much as I do right now, and Seraphina will too._

 _I'm glad. I never thought I'd get the chance to feel like this. Now that I have it, I never want to give it up._

 _You never will. I'm yours for life, Mr. Frost._

 _I'll hold you to it. I think we'll be heading home soon. We're heading to the gift shop right now. Will you be home for dinner?_

 _Perhaps ;)_

 _I'm cooking steak and potatoes so I hope you will be._

 _I just finished dessert._

 _What's for dessert?_

 _I'm not telling. But I promise you'll love it._

 _Alright. We'll see you soon. Love you._

 _I love you too, cutie. Hurry home to me._

* * *

"So, how was the zoo?" Pitch welcomed them back, taking Jack's coat with a kiss to his cheek. "You must have had fun."

"I'd say we had a blast." Jack chuckled when Seraphina came running in after him and immediately started rambling to her father about everything they'd done.

Pitch chuckled and lifted Seraphina up into his arms, carrying her towards the kitchen. "Lions, tigers, _and_ bears? Sounds like quite the adventure."

"And meerkats too. We had a lot of fun with them." Following them into the kitchen to start dinner, Jack winked at Seraphina.

"Meerkats, huh?" Pitch lowered Seraphina onto her chair and pulled Jack into his arms with a teasing smile. "Are you promising her a meerkat for a pet?"

"No meerkat pets. They're not meant for houses. I only meant we had fun at the exhibit. It's where I told her about our special news."

"Ah, I see." Pitch kissed the tip of Jack's nose. "Now go wash up so we can have dinner. I'll get it started."

Jack turned to the sink to wash his hands. "Yes, sir." Dinner preparations went quickly between the two of them, and soon enough he was plating everyone's food.

"Seraphina tells me you couldn't resist the gift shop." Pitch took Jack's hand and kissed it, watching his new mood ring glow pink. "Your new souvenir is very telling."

"Yes, well _someone_ ," he paused to look pointedly at a giggling Seraphina. "Said since you have a ring that I needed one too. This was all they had at the shop to appease her."

"You should have said something." Pitch pulled Jack down and whispered in his ear. "I have something for you later."

"It didn't bother me. I was the one who proposed to you; it's not like I expected you to have a ring on hand too." Jack set the plates of food out on the table. "Now eat up so we can get to dessert."

"Never assume anything, love," Pitch hummed and gave Jack a smile.

"I try not to with you. You have a tendency of always surprising me in some way or another."

"I try to."

"You succeed." Jack took a bite and turned to Seraphina. "Did you also tell Daddy about all the baby animals we saw today? And which one was your favorite?"

"Oh yeah, Daddy! There was a baby giraffe and little zebra babies!"

"Oh, really? Daddy Frost didn't promise you a pony, did he?"

"No…"

Jack pouted. "Of course I didn't. Zoo animals belong in the zoo. There's no way we could take care of them here."

"Nympha belongs in the Jurassic era, and yet her tank is in our bedroom; a hedgehog was number one on your Christmas list; and you've been doing research on keeping lovebirds. I wouldn't put anything past you."

"I love animals." He shrugged. "Doesn't mean I'd want a baby giraffe in our living room. Not good for us or the giraffe."

"You are incorrigible," Pitch chuckled, looking at Jack lovingly. "But that's one of the things I love about you."

"I know." Jack grinned.

"Still, no ponies. At least not right now."

"Not unless we get a house with a much bigger yard," he joked.

Pitch smiled. "After our honeymoon, cutie."

Jack nudged his foot under the table. "Which will be after the wedding we haven't even planned yet."

"Oh, haven't we?" Pitch smiled and took a sip of tea.

"Not to my knowledge. Unless you went ahead and did it without me? We've only been engaged a little over a week, after all."

"Officially. I've been planning my wedding to you since we were kids."

"Oh, I see. Lucky me then. I get out of the inevitable stress of planning it all," he snickered.

"I did leave some decisions for you. Since _you_ proposed to _me_ , I guess that makes me the bride. So I get the fun choices."

"I'm not too sure if I should be worried what you have up your sleeve or not."

Pitch chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't make you wear a rainbow suit or anything like that. I'll leave that to you to decide."

"That's a relief. I'd do a lot for my bride, but a rainbow suit is a little far fetched."

"I agree. Now, about the unicorn you're going to ride in on…"

* * *

"Yes, yes. I understand. Thank you very much. I'll get back to you as soon as I can." Jack hung up his phone in shock. The next few hours were spent staring at it wide-eyed and numb.

"Hey, cutie? What's up with you?" Pitch came up behind Jack when he got home and kissed his cheek.

"I...you…" he trailed off distractedly, licking his suddenly dry lips. "I don't know...what to do."

"What to do? About what?"

"My editor called. They...have been made an offer for my stories. Someone wants to turn them into a movie."

"Well, that's great!" Pitch came around and knelt by Jack's feet, smiling up at him in confusion. "Is this not a good thing?"

"Books usually get slaughtered when they're turned into movies. I don't want that to happen with the Guardians."

"Then refuse. Your editor can't sell without your permission."

"But that's why I'm torn. I know if it's a movie, it'll make so many kids happy. I just don't know what to do."

"This is a dilemma." Pitch sat on the couch next to Jack, pulling him to lean against him. "Is there a way the Guardians can be modified at all? Maybe write a new story specifically for the film? I have an idea for one."

"I guess that could be an option. What's your idea?"

"Maybe Pitch Black tries to make the children of the world stop believing in the Guardians. They'll have to team up with the children to defeat him."

After thinking for a moment, Jack nodded slowly. "That could work. My editor said she'd set up a meeting with the producers of the movie to discuss how things would go. I'll pitch the idea to them then." He kissed Pitch on the cheek. "I'm so glad I'm marrying such a smart man."

"Oh, you flatter me," Pitch hummed, giving Jack's hair a teasing tug. "I just want you to have everything you desire."

Jack leaned against him with a smile. "The day we get married will cross the last desire off my list."

"I feel the same. With you and Seraphina in my life, I'm perfectly happy."

"Do you think our happiness will last? Hopefully forever?"

"I think so. We've loved each other this long. Being together everyday, having each other in all things? I think our love will only grow stronger."

"I think so too." Jack gave a satisfied smile. "How are the wedding preparations coming along?"

"Perfect. All you need to do, my little author, is show up."

"You're sure you don't want me to help at all? I didn't propose to you just so I wouldn't be in charge of the preparations. I'm willing to help; I _want_ to help, really."

"Well then, what would you like to help with?"

"Whatever you'd like help with. Anything."

"You obviously have something you want to do." Pitch smiled and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, pulling him on his lap. "Food? Music? Flowers?"

"I really don't. I just don't want you to feel like you have to do it all. I trust your judgments, but I don't want my fiancé to overwork himself."

"Well, maybe you could call the caterer and discuss the food. I have a list of everyone's dietary restrictions with some meal ideas. You can also confirm our flower order."

"I can definitely do that. Anything else?"

"I was planning on checking out the venue after work, but you can do that if you want. I was looking at the party hall by the lake. You know, the one with the big park and the gazebo."

"I'll be free all week after work, so I can stop by there. Are there any specific questions or details I should be asking about or looking for? You sound like you pretty much have everything planned."

"Just give them this." Pitch gave Jack a folded sheet of paper with a smile. "And no peeking, lover. I want this to be a surprise."

"A surprise?" Jack eyed the paper curiously. "Why would you put such a temptation right in my hand? You know I'm rather impatient when it comes to surprises."

"Trust me, cutie." He put his finger under Jack's chin and tilted his head up. "You'll be glad you waited. I promise."

"I suppose I'll trust you this time then." He snuck a kiss with a grin.

"Good boy." Pitch gently bit Jack's lower lip. "I promise that this wedding will be everything you ever imagined and more."

"And what do I get if it's not?"

"What do you want? A kiss? My body to do with as you please? Me, on my knees?" Pitch got down on his knees in front of Jack and teasingly lifted his shirt. He smiled and pressed his lips along Jack's ribs and the tops of his hip bones. "Begging for your forgiveness?"

Jack hugged the man's head tightly with a laugh. "That's a good start."

Amber eyes looked up at Jack lovingly. "I've thought about this wedding for years. I intend for it to be perfect for you."

"It's already perfect if you're going to be there." Pale fingers stroked through Pitch's hair softly. "I don't want you to stress over it. As much as I enjoy relieving your stress, I'd rather you not worry so much about it. I'll be happy with our wedding no matter what."

"You say that, but I found your secret wedding scrapbook. You've had dreams about your wedding too, and it only happens once in a lifetime. Well, once for you. I want it to be perfect."

"The small things don't matter so much as who I'm marrying. I appreciate what you're doing; I just hope it doesn't get you to the point of being a bridezilla."

"Do I look like someone who would be a bridezilla?"

Jack chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "You never know. Weddings have a habit of changing people with the stress."

"I'm not stressed; I'm excited. I will very soon be the husband of Mr. Jack Frost."

"Ah. So all those times I see you rubbing your eyes and groaning while you're working isn't from frustration but really from your excitement?"

"You're such a brat, and I adore you."

"I only worry for you." His arms squeezed tighter.

"I promise that if I begin to feel stressed, I will tell you."

"I'll be waiting with my massage fingers ready to go."

"You know I love your massage fingers."

"I know. That's why I'm offering," Jack chuckled.

* * *

 _Hey. Can't make rehearsal dinner. Emergency at the store. Sorry :(_

 _Is everything okay? We can cancel if you need help._

 _No, no, nothing like that! Got an extra shipment to deal with. No big deal. Give my apologies, and I'll see you later tonight 3_

 _Alright. If you're sure :(_ Jack set his phone off to the side with a frown. "Time to get ready, I guess." It was easy enough to get himself dressed. Dealing with Seraphina, indecisive about what to wear, was what took longer.

"Daddy Frost, where's Daddy? He promised to help me pick out a dress!"

"Your Daddy has to stay at the store late. He said he'll see us later tonight." He pulled out what he knew to be one of her favorite dresses. "How about this one?"

"But he promised!"

"I know, sweetie. Believe me, I know. But sometimes things happen that we can't control, and we have to break our promises. It doesn't mean we want to, but sometimes we have no choice."

"He promised," Seraphina grumbled, taking the dress Jack had picked out.

"How about this: since your daddy won't be there, will you take his place with me so I can still have someone to practice with? He's done this before, but I'm clueless." Jack knelt down in front of her with a reassuring smile. "I even have an idea for the perfect outfit if you say yes."

"Yes, please." She couldn't help the small smile starting to crack through her pout.

Jack rifled through her closet, pulling out items and tossing them onto the bed. "Go ahead and get dressed, and I'll be right back. Just need one more thing."

"Okay, Daddy Frost!"

A few minutes later Jack was tapping on her door. "You all finished?"

"Yes, Daddy Frost! You can come in!"

"Look at you!" He gushed as soon as he saw her. Jack watched her bouncing in excitement in her new outfit: a white blouse, black blazer and skirt, and finished off with her favorite sparkly green converse. "Just this one last detail…" He clipped on the green bowtie he'd grabbed from his things with a grin. "Perfect! Just how my substitute fiancé should look."

"You're silly, Daddy Frost," Seraphina laughed, throwing her arms around Jack's neck and hugging him.

"Not as silly as you. Now, let's head to dinner, my darling little date."

"Okay, Daddy Frost!"

* * *

"Do you, Seraphina Black," Jack knelt down in front of the little girl, holding a child-sized ring out to her. "Take me, Jack Frost, as another member of your little family? It's not only your daddy I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to spend it with you too."

Seraphina giggled and held her hand out like she had seen on TV. "I do, Daddy Frost."

"I love you, Phiphi." He kissed her cheek with a grin and slid the ring on her tiny finger. "Thank you for being my partner today." Jack lifted her up into his arms, his family cheering from their seats.

It was barely a few seconds later when Alyssa was running up to the two excitedly. "I wanna see, I wanna see!"

"Go ahead." Jack set her down and watched the two girls run off giggling. He turned to the rest of the gathered party with a smile. "Well, I think we've done enough practicing for one night. Let's go eat!" The girls squealed and ran off to the dining hall. In Jack's pocket, his phone buzzed. Jack stepped away from his sister and and pulled it out. "Hello?"

" _Hey, cutie. How did things go?_ "

"Hey. It went pretty well, I guess. About as good as it could have been without my fiancé there."

" _I really am sorry about that. I got an extra fifty boxes in, and I have no idea why._ "

"Don't worry about it. I'm trying my best not to be bummed about it all. Phiphi did a wonderful job stepping in for you though."

" _I bet she looked better in a tux than I could._ "

"She does look pretty darn adorable for sure."

" _You know how I feel when you curse like a child._ "

"I'll never change how I talk. You know that. I spend too much time around children to accidentally slip a bad word."

" _I think you should go outside, Mr. Frost._ "

"What's outside?" Jack turned to the door suspiciously.

" _Just go outside. I need you to check something for me_."

"No need to get snappy." He headed for the door and peeked out. "I better not get jumped or anything…"

A bouquet of roses appeared under Jack's nose. "How do these look?"

Jack threw his arms around his fiancé. "You jerk," he grumbled.

Pitch chuckled and claimed Jack's lips. "Sorry. I made sure to get two dozen roses, each one an apology."

"I don't need flowers as an apology. I'm just glad you're here at all. You can give those to Seraphina though. She was very upset you broke your promise to help her choose an outfit."

"I already dropped her bouquet back home. I thought I'd surprise her later. I just couldn't resist seeing you."

"What happened with the store? Did you get everything settled?"

"Of course I did. Pulled double time and worked my arse off just so I could get here and feel you in my arms again."

"Well, I'm very glad you could make it. It's a bit of a downer to be the only one of a pair getting married to actually show up."

"Well, I promise, Mr. Frost, that you won't be the only one on our wedding day."

"Good. That would be extra disappointing." Jack kissed him gently. "Let's head inside and join everyone before all the good food is gone."

"I wouldn't mind that. You and I can have a late night picnic when we get home."

After thinking a moment, Jack beamed up at him. "That would be a rather nice way to spend our last night as bachelors."

Pitch smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "I can't wait to be yours."

"From tomorrow on, you will be. Any cold feet?"

"Not on your life. I'm two seconds away from dragging you down to Town Hall and marrying you right now."

"Don't do that," Jack chuckled. "Think of all the work you put into the wedding. Plus the family would be very upset to miss out on it."

"I wouldn't dare. Your family would never forgive me, and you would mope for months."

"Of course I would. You've spent months hyping me up with all these surprises for the wedding. It'll kill me if I don't get to see it."

"Kill you?" Pitch chuckled. "I don't want that. I need you very much alive."

"Then make sure you show up tomorrow."

"Don't worry, cutie." Pitch pulled Jack forward and kissed him. "Wild horses wouldn't be able to keep me away."

"Perfect. Can't wait for tomorrow then."


	16. Chapter 16

P: _You excited? I am._

J: _That's one way to put it. I'm crazy nervous for some reason._

P: _There's still time to back out._

J: _Not that kind of nervous. I have no doubts of being with you. I can't explain it._

P: _Marriage is a big step, especially when you weren't considering it up until recently. Your life is going to change._

J: _Are you nervous too? Or are you used to it by now?_

P: _I am nervous. Not just about the wedding but our future together. I'm nervous and excited and ready for it. It won't be easy all the time or fun or happy. However, I know that I won't be able to live one more day without you as my husband._

J: _As long as I'm not the only one :) Love you._

P: _I love you too, cutie. So, so much._

J: _See you soon?_

P: _Can't wait. See you soon, my husband._

J: _Not husband yet ;)_

* * *

Jack stood at the end of the aisle, impatiently waiting for his fiancé to come out. He wiped his sweaty palms on the pants of the navy suit Pitch had so perfectly chosen for him. As incredible as the decorating was, it only barely distracted him from his nerves.

As if on cue, the music began to play, and the doors at the end of the aisle opened. Seraphina walked out with a big smile on her face, dropping handfuls of rose petals on the carpet. When she got up to Jack, she smiled at him. "Daddy looks really pretty."

"So do you," he whispered back and kissed the top of her hand.

"Daddy said he has a surprise for you, but I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Is it a good surprise?"

"Uh-huh! You're really gonna like it!"

Jack studied her for a moment, trying to see if he could decipher any clues from her expression. "If you're sure then. Is he coming soon?"

"Of course he is, silly! Look!" Seraphina pointed down the aisle.

Blue eyes darted to the door in question as he stood up again. Jack had to resist his jaw dropping. Pitch smiled from the end of the aisle, his tailored white suit a compliment to Jack's. He walked slowly towards him and gave Seraphina a wink as he handed her his bouquet. "Do I receive your approval, Mr. Frost?

"Very much so." His lips slowly curled into a beaming smile. "I was half-expecting you to come out in a dress with how Seraphina was reacting."

"There is a dress. I'm just saving it for later."

"Good," Jack chuckled. "You look good in white."

"A white suit was a perfect replacement for a dress."

"I couldn't agree more." The clearing throat beside them had Jack turning back to the officiant with a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

"My fiancé was just flirting with me one last time as a bachelor," Pitch teased and took Jack's hand.

"Enough with the flirting and just get on with it!" Emma called from the front row with a laugh.

Pitch chuckled and gave Jack a loving smile. "I'm ready if you are."

"Never been more ready in my life."

"Then if I may be so bold, I take you, Jack Frost, as my lawfully wedded husband. Life won't always be easy for us, but I don't want it to be. I want us to have a crazy adventure together and no matter where your dreams take you, I plan on being there right beside you. Me and Seraphina. Life...would be really rather dull without you."

"You two have only been apart of my life since fairly recently, but I already can't imagine a single day more without you. I hope our future is as stunning as our past together has been."

"Minus the long separation of course."

"Of course. That was a given."

"I have loved you every day since we met, but that love has changed and grown ever since we met again. I still love the boy, but I'm desperately and passionately in love with the man you grew to become."

"Through our years of separation, I had started to wonder if I would ever see my childhood friend again. And even if I did, I feared how you would have changed over the years. Imagine my surprise to find that time only accentuated all of things about you that I loved. You were even more perfect in my eyes than when we were boys. And that's saying something."

"You always did flatter me."

"You know I'm not one to give out compliments unnecessarily. I truly believe everything I say about you."

"That's what makes your flattery so very dear to me."

The officiant chuckled from where he stood. "Need I even ask if you take each other as husbands?"

Jack eagerly nodded. "I do."

Pitch chuckled and pulled something out of his pocket. "I do," he hummed, slipping the diamond ring onto Jack's finger.

"I now pronounce you married." He shut his book with a smile. "You may kiss your husband." Jack threw his arms around Pitch's neck and eagerly pressed their lips together. Pitch smiled against Jack's lips and lifted him up into his arms, too lost in the kiss of his new husband to care that people were chuckling at them.

Henry wolf whistled at the two of them and called, "Get a room!" He was answered with a well-placed punch to his arm from his wife.

Even though he'd been distracted, it was enough that Jack pulled away with an embarrassed grin. "Hello, my husband."

"Hello, my darling husband," Pitch whispered deeply, nuzzling Jack's nose with his own.

"Did this really happen? Pinch me; I must be dreaming."

"If this is a dream, then it is a very good one. One I do not wish to wake from."

Jack laughed when flower petals started bombarding his face, thrown by a giggling Seraphina and Alyssa. He turned towards the aisle, holding his arm out to Pitch. "Shall we, my handsome bride?"

"Oh yes, we shall." Pitch slid his hand through Jack's arm and walked back down the aisle with him towards their friends and family.

"Thank you." He leaned over to whisper to Pitch, "For making me the happiest man alive today." A tug on his sleeve had Jack picking up his favorite niece for a hug. Jack laughed when he saw Seraphina doing the same thing to her father's sleeve.

Pitch lifted Seraphina into his arms and kissed her cheek. "And thank you for joining our little family."

"It's my pleasure. I look forward to our many years to come."

"I can't wait."

* * *

They cut the cake, had their first dance, and took wedding photos together and with family. As soon as everyone had gotten their chance to congratulate them, Pitch whispered in Jack's ear. "I want to show you something."

A dark eyebrow lifted in curiosity. "Oh? Lead the way then, my husband."

Long fingers tangled with Jack's and pulled him towards the nearest exit. "You have to close your eyes."

Jack did as he was told with a chuckle. "You're not leading me off to my doom or anything, right?"

"I hardly think of the beginning of your life as my husband as your doom," Pitch teased, leading Jack outside.

"No. But I am being mysteriously led outside in the dark."

"Trust me. You'll like my surprise."

"I usually do." Jack affectionately squeezed the hand holding his.

Pitch led Jack a little farther and then stopped. "Okay, open your eyes." In front of them, a table was set with food and candles. Thousands of lights were strung up in the trees, and a violinist began to play from his place under one of the trees.

"Wooooww..." He looked around, taking in the sight breathlessly. "Is this that mysterious surprise you've been keeping hidden from me for months?"

"I knew we wouldn't get any food tonight, and I thought we could have a little quiet. Just you and me. Do you like it?"

"I _love_ it. It's perfect and so very thoughtful." Jack wound his arms around his husband's waist and leaned in for a kiss. "Thank you."

Pitch smiled. "I have all your favorites. I planned on stuffing you full of food, romancing you, maybe getting in another dance or two, and then taking you home and spending all night making love to you."

As he took his seat, Jack glanced back at the loud party just inside. "Do you think anyone will miss us?"

"If they do, they'll think we're kissing in a dark corner. We can head back in in a few hours. For now, dear husband, let's enjoy the quiet while we can."

"Good point," he laughed and took a bite of food. "So tell me the truth. Was there really an emergency at the shop last night? Or were you out here that whole time stringing up lights?"

"There really was an emergency, but I did make sure to cut out a little time. It's taken me a couple weeks."

"I'm glad. As wonderful a surprise as this is, I would have rather had you there with me." Jack looked around once again in awe. "You might have just found your true calling. You could close the shop and open your own wedding decorating business," he joked.

"I could, but I think I'll keep my day job. I want this to be just for you, my darling husband."

"I'm alright with that. If anything ever happens with the shop, you have a pretty decent backup."

"I will keep it in mind." Pitch smiled across the table at Jack and held his hand out to him. "My husband. I still can't believe I can say that at long last."

"It is a little hard to believe, isn't it?"

"Any regrets?"

Jack took the offered hand with a smile. "None at all. It's just a bit odd to think that I'm not a bachelor anymore. In adult terms now and not a childhood marriage."

"I know what you mean. Things like this only happen in fairy tales." Pitch brought Jack's hand to his lips and kissed it. "My beautiful prince. You've made my dreams come true."

"It seems a lot of dreams came true today. We happily married each other, Phiphi gets to see her two favorite people come together forever, my mum and dad finally get to see their son married off, and Alyssa got a new cousin in the form of a little girl who became her best friend last Christmas. It was a very eventful day," he chuckled.

"Everything is exactly as it should be."

"Cheers to that." He lifted his glass in celebration.

* * *

"Hey Pitch?" Jack finished pulling his shirt over his head as he stepped out of the bathroom. He paused in the doorway, a loving smile on his lips at the sight of his husband lounging on the bed with a book. "Have I ever told you how handsome you look when you're reading?" Jack crawled onto the bed to curl up against him.

Pitch smiled and lovingly kissed him. "Not recently," he teased, his fingers moving to bury themselves in Jack's hair. "Did you need something, dearest?"

"Yeah…" The fingers in his hair had Jack's eyes fluttering shut with a smile.

"And what would that something be?" Pitch lightly dragged his nails along Jack's scalp, stimulating the nerves.

"I think I'd like to try having a baby again." Jack rested his chin on the man's stomach so he could look up into golden eyes. "I love Seraphina very much, but I'd also like the chance to raise a baby with you. We're financially stable now, and I think I'm emotionally stable enough now to not be heartbroken if it doesn't work out."

Pitch shut his book and removed his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Jack, are you sure? You told me you were devastated last time."

"Last time I didn't have you and Seraphina. I was on my own. I want to do this so badly with you, but I also think the family I have now would be enough to make sure I'm not completely crushed."

"If you're absolutely sure...then I agree. I'd like to have a baby with you too."

"Thank you," he whispered. Jack shifted up further in the bed so he could kiss his husband softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, dearest boy. Any baby would be lucky to have you as their parent, and you would make a beautiful father."

"Any baby would be lucky to have _us_ as their fathers." He settled in against Pitch's side with a goofy smile on his face.

Pitch chuckled and ran his fingers up and down Jack's arm. "Whose DNA would we use? I think yours, since I already have Seraphina."

"I'd like to try with mine."

"I assume you've done research on this?"

Jack shot him a flat look. "Do you think I'd really decide something like this without researching my chances first?"

"I figured you would. Now how about you tell me."

"It all sort of depends on what the doctor says is the reason I'm infertile. There's a ton of reasons and from there even more treatments. If there's really no other way, I found some procedures where they would physically extract sperm from my...testicles. Then, of course, we'd have to worry about finding an egg donor and/or a surrogate. It's a lot of ifs and waiting."

"I'm going to be hopeful that someday we'll have a baby with your hair and eyes. Seraphina will love it to death."

"I hope so to." Jack snuggled against his husband with a sleepy smile. "If we could find a donor that kind of looks like you, then it could really be like the baby is a mixture of both of us."

"As if you and I had made it together," Pitch whispered, kissing Jack's forehead.

"Exactly. I'll call in…" he paused to yawn. "The morning to make an appointment. Do you want to be there?"

"Of course. I want to be there every step of the way." Pitch smiled and pulled Jack closer, his fingers reaching down to pull the blanket up to cover his husband.

* * *

Jack sat in the chair across from the specialist's desk. He was wringing his hands nervously in his lap until Pitch reached over to take them in his own. They'd been in previously to do all the necessary testing, but now today was the much awaited reveal of his diagnosis. The doctor smiled reassuringly from his seat. "There's no need to be nervous, Mr. Frost. From the tests we administered last appointment and after examining the samples you gave us, I can tell you that you have a condition called Azoospermia."

"Azoo...spermia?" Jack cocked his head in confusion. "What does that mean for us having a baby?"

"Well, Azoospermia means that your ejaculate doesn't actually have any sperm in it. There are a number of reasons why that could be. It could be anything from genetics, a blockage in your system, or epididymitis to name a few. To determine the cause of your condition, I'd need to perform a biopsy on the testis. No need to panic," he assured Jack at the look of worry on his face. "It's a very simple, painless, and barely invasive procedure." Doctor Kleinfeld pulled out a book and opened up to a page to show the two. "On the upside, after determining the cause, there's a high chance we could fix the problem in the same day. That way you wouldn't need to go through the stress of another procedure after."

Jack let it a sigh of relief. "That doesn't sound so bad. It's better than I was thinking it would be."

"It's a common procedure for us in the office, so there is shouldn't be any need to worry. There's also a high chance, if you do have viable sperm inside the testes, we could extract them during the procedure as well. One less procedure later on to give you two the child you're hoping for."

"How soon could we begin?" Pitch gave Jack a reassuring smile. "We've both been waiting a long time to try and have a baby together."

"As soon as you can schedule an appointment for the biopsy. There's no waiting period for the biopsy other than how soon we can fit you in."

"I'll take as soon an appointment as I can get." Jack squeezed the hand holding his tightly.

After the doctor left the room to get them some dates, Pitch turned to Jack. "Oh, Jack, this is actually happening."

"I know." He turned to his husband with a watery smile. "It's still a little hard for me to believe, but this might actually be possible!"

"Soon you'll have a baby of your very own. You'll be a beautiful father, and I'm so thankful that you're going to share those moments with me."

"And our little family will be one little baby larger. One very lucky baby who's going to have the best father and big sister in the world."

"Now you're just begging to be kissed," Pitch chuckled and snuck in a quick kiss.

"I can't help it. I'm so happy that this could really happen."

"We're having a baby," Pitch whispered, nuzzling Jack's nose. "You and I are going to have a baby."

Jack sighed happily as they walked out to the car hand in hand. The appointment has been set for the next month, and things were looking hopeful for them. "It looks like the next big roadblock is going to be finding the right surrogate. I don't know how I feel about having a complete stranger carry our child."

"I'd suggest Emma, but that might be an awkward conversation to have with our baby."

"Agreed. I know she'd do it in a heartbeat for us, but being Auntie-Mommy would be too strange for all of us."

"Holidays would certainly be eventful," Pitch chuckled. "If not her, then who?"

"I guess that's our mission. We need to find a suitable mother, preferably one we at least somewhat know."

* * *

 **Only one chapter left!**

 **Please please PLEASE review. I know it might not seem like it, but it really does mean a ton to us.**


	17. Chapter 17

The pencil tapped rhythmically against the counter as Pitch stared down at a list of names. "How does one go about asking for such a thing? 'Hey friend, may I borrow your womb for the next year?'"

"Uggggh! This is so much harder than the biopsy was." Jack flopped down on the couch with a groan as he tossed his own list on the coffee table. "We might just have to suck it up and let the doctor find a surrogate for us. At least then we'd know for sure she's been tested and is suitable for the job."

"But that's so impersonal, remember?" Pitch walked over to the couch, lifted Jack's legs and flopped down, resettling Jack's legs over his lap. "You didn't just want a stranger carrying our baby." He wrapped his long fingers around Jack's foot and began digging into the tense muscles and tendons.

"I know, I know," he groaned at the feeling. "But I just don't see what else we can do. The few that we've asked who would have been willing can't for health reasons or family problems. What other choice do we have?"

"Keep looking." Pitch finished with the one foot and then moved on to massage the other. "Who else do you have left on your list?"

"I have…" He reached to grab his list again with a huff. "Meri and Tooth. Meri's about to leave for the Philippines to teach English for the next two years, so she's out. And Tooth had her own baby just a few months ago. I can't ask that of her." Jack sighed, letting the list fall from his hands.

Pitch hummed and moved his hands up to massage Jack's calf. "Well, we could always...no, never mind."

"We could always what? I'm open to any suggestions."

"We could always ask Tooth. It would be a big deal, but she might say yes."

"I'd feel horrible, though. Taking her away from her own baby to deal with all of this…" Jack frowned. "But I don't really see us having any other choice. I'll try bringing it up to her. We're supposed to go out to lunch tomorrow."

"She won't have to do it now. Maybe in a year or two? I know you don't want to wait, but she may need the time."

"Let's see if she'd even be willing to first."

"We could always ask one of my cousins. I'm sure Anna or Sarah would be willing to say yes."

"But they're all the way over in England. In a pinch, I guess we could."

"If only I could take you to bed and make a baby with you right now," Pitch teased, giving Jack's leg a squeeze. "It would be so much easier."

Jack chuckled. " _So_ much easier. We would have had a baby a long time ago."

"You are insatiable." Pitch pushed Jack aside a little so he could lie beside him, his arms wrapped around Jack's waist. "I don't care how it happens or how long we have to wait. I just want to have a baby with you."

"Me too." He smiled and shifted to give Pitch more space on the couch. "I'm just being a worry wart. The longer we wait, the more I feel like it won't actually happen."

"It will happen, I promise. You wished it, and I will do all in my power to grant it."

"I know you will. Thank you." Jack leaned over for a lingering kiss. "I'll try my best to keep hope that it'll all work out."

"And in the meantime, I'll fuss over you as if you were carrying my child," he purred, kissing the corners of Jack's lips.

Jack giggled. "Sounds like a pretty good deal to me."

"You're so beautiful and kind. My perfect husband."

"Says the man who's even more handsome and kind. Oh, and thoughtful too."

"That's the result of my helpless, unending passion and devotion for you."

"Sweet talker." He smacked Pitch's arm playfully.

* * *

"Pitch!" Jack called out as he practically fell into the bookshop in a rush. "Pitch, Pitch, Pitch!" A rustling sound told him that his husband was in the back room. Impatient, he ran in to look for him. "Pitch, you won't believe what happened!"

A stack of books fell over and a grunted expletive followed after. Pitch appeared from behind a shipment box, rubbing his head, his glasses askew. "Well, Mr. Frost, what a pleasure to see you too."

"I'm sorry," he chuckled, embarrassed by his behavior. He took a book off the man's lap. "Are you alright?"

"Of course." Pitch pulled Jack's head down and kissed him. "What's your news, dearest?"

Jack helped him to his feet with a smile. "Come and see for yourself."

"Well, this is certainly secretive."

"Not so secretive." He hooked his arm through Pitch's as he led him back out into the store. "As you know, I went to lunch with Tooth today. And we decided last night that I'd ask her about the whole baby thing and see how she felt. Well…"

As soon as he went through the doorway, Tooth was hopping excitedly. "I'm going to be your surrogate!" She clapped happily.

Pitch looked between the two of them and held up a hand. "Wait a minute. You-" he pointed to Tooth. "Agreed to be our-" he wagged his finger between himself and Jack. "Surrogate?"

She nodded eagerly even as Jack laughed at the man's dumbfounded expression. "She actually offered to do it before I could even work up the nerve to ask!"

"We have a surrogate?" Pitch looked at Jack. "We have a surrogate?!" He laughed and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, twirling him around. "We have a surrogate!"

"She's already gone to be tested to make sure she's suitable for it, and everything is perfect." When his feet were back on the floor, Jack yanked Tooth over to join their hug. "And the best part is...she wants to do it in the next few weeks!"

Tooth giggled and let herself be engulfed in the warmth of their hugs. "If we do it soon, then the baby would come right after summer break starts."

"So she wouldn't have to take any time off work, and I would be off work to spend more time with the baby."

"Wait, hold on!" Pitch backed up away from them. "We're actually having a baby?"

"Yes. We're actually having a baby."

"Holy crap, we're having a baby." Pitch put a hand on the bookcase. "Oh boy. I am definitely going to sit down now."

Jack rushed into action, dragging the step stool over for him to sit on. "You okay there?"

He wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled him close. He nuzzled against his belly so his next words were mumbled. "We're having a baby. You and me."

While Tooth busied herself by going to tidy up the back room, Jack stood in his husband's embrace. His fingers stroked through Pitch's hair lovingly. "Yes. Yes, we are. I was starting to worry it would never happen, but here we are."

"Jack, I'm so happy, I feel like I might literally die right now. My heart will pound so much that it'll just stop."

"No dying on me right now. I'm going to need you even more than I normally do in the coming months," he chuckled.

"I'm not going anywhere. I plan on spending the rest of my life with you, Seraphina, and our beautiful baby."

"Good." Jack's arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding him closer. "We're really going to have a baby," he whispered.

"A baby," Pitch hummed and nuzzled against Jack. "Our baby."

"Our baby." Jack smiled when he looked up to see Tooth watching the two of them from the doorway with a big grin. "Thank you," he mouthed to her. She nodded in return before gesturing towards the door like she was going to head out.

"Wait, wait." Pitch sniffled and brushed the heel of his palm over his eyes. "Let us at least take you and your husband out to dinner. It's the least we could do."

Tooth giggled as her friend started snickering behind his hand. "Jack made the same offer earlier. Is tomorrow night alright with you two?"

"I think that would be perfect," Jack replied with a nod.

"Yeah, totally. We'll even let you pick the restaurant."

"That sounds like a plan. I'll talk to Warren when I get home and text you guys what we decide."

Jack moved across the shop to give her a hug. "Thank you again."

"It's the least I can do for my best friend."

"Make sure to send our thanks on to Warren as well. We owe him a great deal too." Jack pulled her into a hug.

"You can tell him your thanks tomorrow night." She gave Pitch a hug too. "It won't be much of a hardship on him. He loves fussing over me, and being pregnant gives him many opportunities to do so."

"Can you please explain that to Jack? He always complains when I fuss," Pitch teased.

"I have always been a very independent person." Jack pouted. "If there's any fussing to happen, I usually like to be the one doing it."

"Well, suck it up because I love to fuss over my little author."

"You're lucky I 'suck it up' as much as I do already," he laughed.

"You know how grateful I am that you do."

"I know, I know." He turned back to Tooth with a smile. "We'll see you tomorrow then."

* * *

"Jack honey, we gotta go." Pitch came up behind Jack and kissed his cheek. "We don't want to be late."

"Almost...done." The author finished up a last couple of details on the latest storyboard before setting his pencil down. "There. All finished. I'll mail these out tomorrow."

"Finished the new story?" Pitch held up one of the storyboards, looking over the details. "I'm so proud of you."

"That one's the last storyboard for the movie actually. I wanted to send it to them before summer vacation was over so it wouldn't interfere too much with my teacher work." Jack tidied up his station. "At least this way they'll only really need to get ahold of me for minor edits and advice and things like that."

"Well, I think they look fantastic, and I am so happy I get to call you mine."

"And I'm happy you get to call me that too." He pulled on his coat with a laugh. "You ready?"

"Of course. I've just been waiting for you."

* * *

After they'd all been seated and had happily ordered, Jack looked over to his friend. "Thank you again so much for doing this. Words can't even express how thankful we are to you. And you too, Warren." He gestured to Tooth's husband. "I know this will be a hardship on both of you."

"Not a hardship, Jack. A pleasure." Tooth reached over to take his hand for a moment. "You've been wanting a baby for years, and now you finally found a way to have one. I'll be damned before I let your dream fall apart when it's in my power to help you."

"And I really don't mind." Warren took a sip of his wine. "I mean, it was a bit hard for me to grasp the idea of someone else's child in her stomach, but I know it's for a good cause. Plus, the only time Tooth has ever slowed down enough and let me spoil her is when she was pregnant with Brooke. It'll just give me more chances to do it again." He grinned at his wife when she started laughing.

"Didn't I tell you he wouldn't mind the fussing?"

"You two are so cute together. I wish Jack and I were that cute," Pitch teased, brushing his fingers along the back of Jack's neck and teasing the soft hair there.

"According to everyone who's met us, we _are_ that cute." Jack leaned into the touch.

"Are we really?"

Warren and Tooth both chimed together, "You are." Jack chuckled and gave his husband an "I told you so" look.

Pitch smiled and leaned over to give Jack a kiss. "Just checking "

"You already knew the answer to that, silly."

"I think any couple that's really in love is cute," Tooth smiled. "Being in love brings out all the gushy cuteness in everyone."

"Are you saying we're gushy cuteness?"

"Of course," she responded as she munched on some of the bread.

"Oh, how embarrassing."

Jack nudged him. "You've never been embarrassed by how other people perceive us. Don't start now." Pitch smiled and innocently took a sip of water.

"So…" Warren cleared his throat softly. "How does this all work? I went to all the appointments and know Tooth is in perfect health to carry the baby, but how exactly is everything done?"

"I'll leave Jack to explain all that. I honestly stop listening after Jack says 'baby.' Fatherhood jitters and all that."

"Well, I understand that much," he laughed. "I was so excited when Tooth first told me she pregnant with Brooke that it took a good couple of weeks for us to actually discuss what going on."

Tooth giggled. "It's true. He didn't calm down enough for us to start talking about names and birth options until the symptoms started to hit me and he started his fussing."

"I already have my fussing scheduled. Everything from late night food runs to carrying him around."

"I'm not going to be the one pregnant." Jack's eyes rolled with a smile. "There won't be any fussing needed."

"You know you'll be stressing yourself out about everything about the baby though. So fussing will indeed be needed," Tooth interjected.

"Back to Warren's question," Jack waved the comment off. "Everything from me has already been saved at the doctor's, and we've already found the perfect egg donor. So really everything is ready for whenever we found a surrogate. We go in, they'll put the fertilized egg inside Tooth, and then we wait a few weeks to be positive the pregnancy stuck."

"Jack always explains it so well. I would try, but I'd probably break down in tears."

"And the procedure to put it inside Tooth? It won't be painful or anything, right?" Warren squeezed his wife's hand with a genuinely concerned look.

Jack shook his head emphatically. "From what they told me, it would be them putting a tiny tube up inside and dropping the egg off there. No surgery or anything like that."

"See, sweetie?" Tooth stroked the hand holding hers. "I told you there was nothing to worry about."

Warren squeezed her hand back. "You may have told me, but I will always worry for you, little bird."

"See, he gets to worry." Pitch took Jack's hand and kissed his knuckles. "So I do too."

Blue eyes rolled. "He has good reason. His wife is going to be pregnant. I'm not."

"My reasons for worrying are more personal and private."

"Such as?" Jack asked, leaning closer and whispering.

"If it doesn't work. I want to protect that precious heart of yours, which I have come to treasure above my very own."

Jack's expression softened. "Alright. I'll let you fuss. A _little_ bit of fussing."

"You'll let me fuss as much as I want because you love me and love how much I love you."

"I do indeed. You've never let me go a day without reminding me how much you love me."

"And I never will."

"Good." When their food arrived, Jack moved their hands off the table but still refused to let go of Pitch's.

Pitch smiled and moved his hand to push Jack's open so he could brush his fingertips over his palm and fingers. "I love you so much, my beautiful boy," he whispered.

"Love you too, my darling husband." He brought Pitch's hand up to his mouth for a brief kiss to his palm. "Now, let's eat!"

* * *

"Pitch?" There was a hint of panic to his voice. "I know you're probably with a customer right now, but Tooth's water broke. Warren just called and told me they're going to the hospital now. I've got Seraphina with me, and we're heading there. Please come as soon as you get this message." Jack hung up his phone and quickly ushered their daughter out the door and to the car.

* * *

Pitch rushed through the doors of the hospital, his eyes scanning the room for his family. "Jack!"

"Right here!" He waved his husband over to the doorway.

"Have I missed anything?"

"Nothing yet." Jack instantly relaxed as soon as Pitch's arms were around him, letting out a breath he was sure he'd been holding since the news of her water breaking.

"Oh, my poor darling." Pitch ran soothing fingers through Jack's hair and kissed the top of his head. "Do they know how long she'll be?"

Jack shook his head. "I haven't been allowed inside."

"Come sit down." Pitch ushered Jack over to a chair near where Seraphina was playing in the waiting room. "You look like you're about to fall over."

"I don't think I've ever been this nervous in my life." He smiled gratefully at Pitch, holding up his shaking hands to show him. "It's an excited nervous, but I am borderline completely freaking out right now."

"You have always been my nervous boy," Pitch teased, sitting beside Jack and wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "Always shaking and quaking with nervousness and excitement."

"Can you honestly tell me you weren't the same way when Seraphina was born?" Jack huffed.

"I was passed out in the hospital bed right next to my wife."

"See? At least I haven't passed out. Yet."

"I won't let you, dearest."

"I don't think there's much you could do to stop me," he laughed.

"Keep my arms wrapped around you at all times."

"I'm okay with that."

"I'll have to do it now. We'll be very busy soon."

"Please do." Jack let himself fall a bit into the warm embrace.

"You are so incorrigible," Pitch hummed lovingly and held him close. "It's why I love you."

Jack shot out of the man's arms when he saw Warren poking his head out of the door and looking for them. "Is everything okay?!"

"How's Tooth?"

"She's fine." Warren gave them a watery smile. "Come meet your son."

"A son?" Pitch put a hand against the wall. "Oh, boy."

Jack couldn't even form words as he slowly walked into the room. A tuft of messy white hair sticking out of the blanket in Tooth's arms had him crying instantly. Tooth carefully handed over the baby with an understanding smile. "Hey there, little guy." Warren put a comforting arm around his wife, and they both watched the new father start smiling at the little miracle in his arms.

Pitch came up behind him, shaking fingers caressing the baby's cheek. "Oh my God, he's so beautiful."

"There's no mistaking he came from me." Jack chuckled when tired blue eyes cracked open. "Definitely without a doubt."

"Jack, he's so beautiful," Pitch whispered against Jack's shoulder.

"And he's all ours. Our little Julian Drake Black-Frost." When another little head poked into the room, Jack motioned their daughter to come in. "Come meet your little brother, Phiphi."

Seraphina hesitantly walked up to Jack and peeked in. "He's so small." She looked up at him. "He looks like you!"

"Yes, he does. Apparently the Frost family genes are pretty dominant."

"He's so pretty. I'll kick anyone's butt if they're mean to him."

All of the adults laughed heartily at the comment. Jack patted her shoulder with a grin. "That's very thoughtful of you, but violence is never the answer."

"But Daddy kicked anyone's butt if they made fun of you."

"Your Daddy also got in trouble for it, but I'm sure he didn't tell you that much."

"That part isn't very romantic, dearest."

"It's also not romantic to teach her it's okay to kick peoples' butts."

"Okay, _I_ will kick their butts."

"Whatever you say, love. I don't think he'll be teased much though. I wasn't teased very much when I was a kid."

"Not after they found out I would kick their butts."

Jack rolled his eyes. "My hero." He carefully handed Julian over to the nurse so they could check him over and make sure everything was healthy.

"Don't blame me that I was absolutely crazy about you," Pitch chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"I don't. I rather liked that you were, well still, so crazy about me." Jack moved to kneel by the bed, taking Tooth's hand in his own. "I'll never be able to repay you for what you've done for us."

She smiled and squeezed his hand in return. "I'm just glad I could do this for you guys. You deserve it."

"Julian will never not know you, Tooth. He'll love you as much as we do."

The couple let out a sigh of relief. As much as they were willing to back off if Pitch and Jack wanted, it was hard to imagine just letting him go and never being a part of his life. "We'll happily babysit if you guys ever need it," she laughed.

"We might just have to take you up on that," Pitch chuckled.

Jack leaned back against his husband with a smile, looking at his friends and pulling Seraphina into his arms too. "Julian is going to have the best family anyone could ever hope for."

"And all because you married me all those years ago."

"Best decision of my life."

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Pitch. You mean the world to me."

"And you have made mine perfect."

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the journey as much as we enjoyed writing it. I'm going to start editing Jarjar and my new PenPal story, and that'll be up soon.**

 **Any final thoughts? We'd love to hear them.**


End file.
